Esos ojitos grises
by naranna29
Summary: Estaba tan obsesionado con esos diez meses sin sexo, que sin querer, se quedó dormido y no se dio cuenta. Una vocecita interna le dijo que fuera a su habitación y le hizo caso. Y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido al dormirse. SUSPENSE PURO, CHAVALES! ;D Rating M por escenas explícitas! ACABADO! :D
1. Propuestas

**Holaaaaa! :D Bueno, aquí me tenéis otra vez, con un montón de ideas y de deberes de por medio! :D  
No voy a decir NADA sobre el género de la historia, ya que, de algún modo, nunca me sale como predigo :D ( sino, mirad el primer capítulo de "Mis dos queridos ángeles", donde digo que sería una historia de humor y solo hay un par de capítulos que os hagan reír... )  
Lo que sí que puedo decir es que esto está escrito en Rating M! Oh, sí. Esto está lleno de escenas explícitas!  
Bueno, pues nada! A leer y a disfrutar se ha dicho! **

**Esos ojitos grises**

**Capítulo I:** **Propuestas. **

-Oh, Draco... Draco... mh... Dr-Draco...

-Herm... Oh, Merlín... Hermione... Ah! Mh!

Draco y Hermione estaban en la cama, haciendo sus típicas "actividades nocturnas". Se encontraban en los preliminares. En otras palabras, que todavía no se habían fundido en uno. Estaban casi en ello, pero todavía no habían llegado.

-Draco... Oh, Merlín, Draco, por favor, no te hagas de rogar... mh... Oh, Dray... Mh!

-Así que esto te gusta, eh...? – Rió tan sensual cómo malvadamente – Pues tendrás que pedirme concretamente lo que quieres, por que resulta que ahora me he vuelto tonto y no tengo ni idea de cómo seguir.

-Draco, por favor! –Hermione no podía ni alzar la cabeza de lo que gemía – Por favor, Draco!

-Por favor, _qué_, Hermione?

-No juegues sucio!

-Yo...? Jugar sucio? – Fingía sorpresa mientras metía un dedo en su interior y lo movía con rapidez, haciéndola gemir cómo loca – Oh, Merlín... – ahora gemía él. No se contenía de su propio placer. Pero no pudo evitar continuar jugando sucio entre gemido y gemido – Pero... aaah... si estoy yendo... mhhh! Oh Merlín...! por buen camino!

-AAAH! Dr-Draco! Mh!

Se lo estaban pasando en grande. Gemido por aquí, orgasmo por allá... Beso por aquí, lametazo por allá... Juego sucio por aquí, risa sensual y malévola por allá... en fin, en grande. Cómo le gustaría decir al rubiales cabeza de familia, _un fiestón_. Oh, sí. Uno de los grandes. Hacía 5 semanas que Elissa había nacido y Hermione podía empezar a tener relaciones, así que Draco, con lo posesivo y obsesivo que era con el sexo, casi no la dejaba salir de la cama. Él lo llamaba... necesidad. Ella, vicio. Aunque no podía negar que echaba mucho de menos una sesión de las buenas. Una... cómo esa. Repleta de orgasmos y de palabras sucias, de besos y de caricias.

Estaba a punto de entrar en ella, después de unos juegos sucios más, divirtiéndose todo lo que podía con ella entre las sábanas de la enorme cama. Y es que estaba a punto.

-Estás lista? –La besó en los labios dulcemente y la miró a los ojos - Puede que me pase un poco. – Se acercó a su oreja, la lamió y le susurró algo - Hace demasiado tiempo que no hacíamos esto y, además... Me has puesto demasiado... cómo lo diría... caliente.

Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse y enrojecerse ante esas palabras llenas de perversidad y de pensamientos sucios de su serpiente plateada. De algún modo, le encantaba poder conocer a ese Draco tan... sensualmente sucio. La ponía tan...

-UAAAAAAAAAH! UAAAAAAAH!

-No me lo puedo creer... – Draco abajó su cabeza con pesadumbre y lanzó un suspiro de fastidio – No podías despertarte más tarde, Elissa?

-UAAAAH! UAAAH!

-Otra vez será, Dray. – Dijo Hermione, riendo levemente y dándole un corto pero dulce beso en los labios – Creo que tiene hambre.

-Ya, pero yo también! Quizás MÁS que ella! Sabes el tiempo que llevamos sin tener sexo!? 10 meses! SABES TÚ LO QUE ES ESO!?

-UAAAAAAAAH! UAAAAAAAAH!

Hermione lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Qué se le iba a hacer...!

-Draco, mi amor. Permíteme discrepar. Elissa tiene más hambre. El volumen de sus lloros la delatan. – Rió un poco y Le acarició la mejilla, apartándose lentamente de él – Referente al sexo... A mi me hace tanta falta cómo a ti, Dray, créeme. Y es que me apetece mucho hacer el amor contigo, pero no podemos dejar a Elissa muerta de hambre, no crees?

Mientras iba hablando, Hermione tenía las bragas, el sostén y el camisón puestos. Al verla otra vez vestida, Draco tuvo que gruñir. Quería a su hijita con todo su corazón, pero a veces, sólo a veces, tenía que admitir que odiaba su puntualidad británica a la hora de llorar. O, si más no, sus inoportunidades a la hora de interrumpir.

Cogió el cojín de Hermione y se lo puso a la cara, apretando un poco para soltar una serie de tacos fuertes que no podían ser entendidos. Y es que su gran hobby del sexo compartido con Hermione no quería que se lo quitara nadie! Nadie! Y ya habían sido personas quién habían interrumpido... "accidentalmente" y se habían ganado un crucio por las narices. Y es que Potter y Zabini se lo habían ganado! Pero, Elissa? No. Elissa Chrystal Malfoy era su tierna hijita, y no dejaría que un ataque de histeria le hiciese hacer algún tipo de tontería. La quería demasiado cómo para no hacer el gran esfuerzo de aguantarse sus ganas.

-Eh... Eh... Shh... Shh... Ya está, preciosa, mamá ya está aquí... Shh... – La cogió en brazos y Elissa dejó de llorar, algo más tranquila. Se aferró al pecho de su madre. Definitivamente, tenía hambre – Aaah, ya veo... te ha despertado tu estómago pequeña? – Sonrió y le tocó con dulzura la punta de su diminuta nariz, provocando carcajadas de bebé. – Pues, hala, a comer!

Hermione se sentó en su lado de su cama y empezó a darle de mamar. No podía evitar sonreír al ver a Elissa tan pequeña y tan aferrada a ella.

Draco, que ya hacía rato que se había quitado el cojín de la cara, fijó su vista en Hermione y Elissa. Le picaba mucho el bichito de la curiosidad, no tenía ni idea de si lo que estaba haciendo Hermione dolía o no, así que, sin pretexto alguno, preguntó directamente. Y es que un Malfoy era así, lo claro, claro. Y lo directo, obviamente, también.

-Duele? – Quiso saber.

Hermione estaba algo en su mundo, sumisa en su mar de pensamientos. La voz del padre de su hija la recogió y la llevó de vuelta a la realidad.

-Eh? Qué?

-Dar de mamar. – Concretizó – Duele?

Hermione se puso pensativa durante unos instantes. Doler... No, no era esa la palabra correcta.

-Doler, doler... Pues no, doler, no duele. Sientes cómo algo te va tirando y va sacando algo de ti, pero... hasta el punto de doler... no. Al principio causa un poco de molestia, pero eso es todo. – Elissa acabó de mamar, haciendo que Hermione prestara toda su atención en ella. – Ay, ya has acabado, mi vida! A ver, a ver, un eructito... – Elissa eructó – Así es, mi vida, muy bien!

Elissa miraba con curiosidad a su padre con sus enormes ojitos grises. Lo conocía, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Pero hasta qué punto? Draco lo quería saber de algún modo, así que le puso una mano sobre su pequeña cabecita para conocer su reacción.

Por acto reflejo, sonrió. El suave pelo de su hija lo tranquilizaba. Le daba la seguridad de que estaba allí. Y es que, el hecho de ser padre, lo cambió. Ahora, a veces hasta tenía miedo de perderla. Y mucho! Merlín sabía cuanto. Por eso, sólo por eso, tranquilidad.

-Qué, pequeña? – Preguntó dulcemente – Interrumpiendo a papá y a mamá haciendo sus cosillas, bichito? – Elissa rió – Eres un bichito muy malo! Sí, muy, muy, malo! – Draco iba haciéndole cosquillas en su diminuto y delicado cuello, provocando risotadas de bebé. – Pero sabes qué? Papá te quiere mucho, pequeña. Mucho.

Hermione, que se había girado junto con Elissa en sus brazos, se la puso en sus fuertes brazos, en esos fuertes brazos que tan bien se conocía ella. Su hijita también tenía el derecho de conocer esa calidez, esa protección y esa seguridad que emanaban sus brazos.

-Bueno, pequeña. – Draco le plantó un beso en su suave mejilla – Es hora de ir a la cama. Ahora tienes que portarte bien y dormirte, eh? Pues venga, a coger la escoba de los sueños! – sonrió con ternura - Buenas noches, Elissa. - Volvió a besarla mientras se la daba otra vez a Hermione para que la pusiera en la cuna. Él estaba desnudo, no saldría de la cama en bolas!

No hizo falta que Hermione cantara ninguna nana, ya que, Elissa, con el contacto del blando colchón, se durmió al instante, cerrando esos ojitos grises tan llenos de vida y de curiosidad.

-Buenas noches, mi vida.

Draco miró a Hermione pensativo. _Mi vida_. Ese era el apodo que le había puesto a Elissa. Y de algún modo, tenía su lógica y sentido. Elissa era una gran parte de su vida. Una gran parte todavía en miniatura, pero una gran parte al fin y al cabo. Después de todo, Elissa había salido de ella, así que, teóricamente, Elissa era una parte de vida de Hermione. No sólo parte de _su_ vida, sino que _parte de vida_ de ella. Y aunque al principio no hubiese visto la enorme diferencia que eso suponía para Hermione, ahora lo entendía perfectamente. _Mi vida_. Ese dichoso apodo tenía su significado. Seguramente, siempre la llamaría así. Era igual si Elissa tuviese 5 semanas, o 15 años.

-Qué estás mirando, Dray? – preguntó dulcemente.

-Más que nada, pensando, mi amor. – respondió, acariciándole la mejilla. Parecía ser que el gran calentón de hacía unos minutos había desaparecido. – Sólo pensando.

Hermione sonrió con ternura, se acercó algo más a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Cuando se había separado, Draco todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del placer y el alivio que significaba para él poder besarla. Esos labios eran suyos, sólo suyos. Bien lo sabía él. Fue abriéndolos lentamente, para visualizar a Hermione sonriéndole. Era cómo ver a un ángel.

-Y... pensabas en mí? –Entrelazó sus manos alrededor de su fuerte cuello.

-Bueno... puede... – la cogió por la cintura y la acercó más hacia sí. Chasqueó la lengua e imitó el sonido de una serpiente, queriendo sonar lo más sensual posibles – Lo que te puedo assssssegurar, esssssss que ahora essssssstoy pensssssssando en mil cosssssas que hacer contigo... –la cogió por la mejilla y volvió a poner su acento tan brutalmente británico - Esto, por ejemplo...

Draco no pudo más y la besó. Un beso pasional, cómo de costumbre. Le metía la lengua hasta casi la garganta, saboreando cada rincón de su paladar. Hermione sólo podía derretirse al tacto. Quién sería tan tonto cómo para no hacerlo?

Se entretuvo un rato más con su boca, pero luego fue bajando hacia su cuello, dándole un collar de besos y de saliva, cerrándolo con esa mordedura que tenía cómo marca. Cómo _su_ marca. Esa marca que, a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo sin retocarla, seguía notablemente visible. Un _Buenos dientes tengo entonces _pasó fugazmente por su mente, pero después se volvió a concentrar.

Se concentró principalmente en quitarle el camisón a Hermione de un modo que la dejara caliente y empapada. Oh sí, muy empapada. Y es que Draco tenía unos métodos que no dudaba en utilizar. Ni ahora, ni en algunas otras ocasiones. Así que, sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, le arrancó el camisón de un tirón y le arrancó el encaje de lencería negro que llevaba, dejándola completa y únicamente desnuda. Definitivamente, ese era el mejor vestido que tenía: ninguno.

-Dray...! Dray, tranquilo... – decía, entre gemidos y risitas.

Draco se separó un poco de los pechos de Hermione y la miró con cara rara, divertida, alzando una ceja.

-Sexo? Tranquilo? Mh... No, mi diccionario mental me dice que estas dos palabras no están relacionadas entre sí en este contexto. – Volvió a concentrarse en lo que hacía – Pero... mh... pecho... mordisco... beso... Eso _sí_ que está relacionado, mi querida... mh... Sabelotodo.

Draco iba mordiendo, Hermione iba gimiendo. Pero...

-DRACO, HERMIONE! – La misteriosa persona se dio cuenta de la situación. – Ups... molesto?

Suerte que estaban debajo de las sábanas. SUERTE! Y suerte... que Draco hubiese dejado su varita en la mesilla de noche de Hermione.

-Oh, 'dita sea! – Susurró por lo bajo. - Será posible! POTTER! – Gritó.

Y es que a pesar de que hubiera gritado de modo automático y casi involuntario, sus gritos estaban más que justificados. 10 meses sin sexo, sólo masturbándose para "calmar" su necesidad! 10! Qué hombre aguantaba eso!? Estaba claro: Draco Malfoy. Pero claro... todos los gritos, por muy involuntarios que fueran, tenían su precio.

-UAAAAAAAAAH!

-Felicidades, Draco. – Hermione al ataque! – Magnífica manera de despertar a Elissa!

-No, yo no... Oh, 'dita sea! ...Yo no quería... Sólo faltaba esto... Hermione, mi amor, no es lo que... POTTER, JODER! MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO!

Hermione se había puesto el camisón y se había dirigido hacia la cuna de Elissa, cogiéndola en brazos.

-Ven, mi vida, dejemos a papá y al tío Harry a solas.

Y es que no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada asesina a su rubiales. Estaba muy enfadada. Draco sabía que Elissa lloraba todas las noches, y también sabía que era Hermione quién se despertaba cada vez. Sí, le decía tiernamente que se quedara en la cama, que él, al ser auror, necesitaba sus fuerzas. Un argumento totalmente carente de peso teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba en baja paternal.

PAM! Un portazo y una mirada peligrosa por parte de Draco Malfoy para Harry Potter.

-He... venido en mal momento?

-Potter... – miedo... mucho, mucho, mucho miedo...

-Malfoy, por favor, no me mates!

Draco se puso muy rápidamente sus calzoncillos y su camiseta de dormir y saltó de la cama.

-HACE 10 JODIDOS MESES QUE NO TENGO RELACIONES CON HERMIONE, PEDAZO DE IMBECIL! ELISSA NOS TIENE MUY OCUPADOS Y NO TENEMOS TIEMPO DE NADA! AHORA ESTABA A ESTO DE CONSEGUIRLO Y VAS Y APARECES TÚ!

Harry no daba crédito a las palabras de Draco. 10... meses... sin... sexo?

-10... meses?

Esa pregunta lo cabreó todavía más. A parte de inoportuno, tonto de remate. Harry Potter, vamos.

-SÍ, POTTER, 10 PUTOS MESES. – Pasó su mano por su pelo, muy nervioso.

-Cómo diablos has sobrevivido?!

-Cómo diablos crees, idiota!?

-**UAAAAAAAH! UAAAAAAAH!** – Los lloros de Elissa se oían hasta en su habitación.

-Elissa, pequeña... Merlín... – Se puso una mano en el frente – Hermione...

Draco se ablandó al instante y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Veía en sus ojos preocupación por su familia. Quería a sus dos pequeñas. Y mucho!

Pero de repente, Draco Malfoy vio a Harry Potter, y, por mucho cansancio que llevara encima, volvió a la normalidad. A la fría normalidad.

-A qué demonios has venido, Potter? No te parece suficiente robarme una buena sesión de sexo y encima hacer llorar a mi hija?

-Venía a proponerte algo, Malfoy.

Draco paró orejas. Cuando Potter se ponía serio, sus propuestas podían ser muy interesantes.


	2. Narcissa

**Esos ojitos grises**

**Capítulo II: Narcissa.**

No se podía decir que la mansión Malfoy fuera una casa de locos, pero si Harry Potter continuaba callado, dejando a Draco Malfoy con la intriga, él mismo se aseguraría que así fuera. Él mismo se aseguraría de que ese silencio paradisíaco se convirtieran en gritos infernales. Y es que realmente, se lo estaba buscando.

-Escupe de una vez lo que tengas que decir, Potter. – Mustió, algo molesto. – Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estarme mil años esperando a que articules alguna palabra decente. Así que vamos, haz el maldito favor de una vez y date prisa. Elissa está llorando y me necesita. Ve al grano, joder!

-Bueno, lo de la propuesta...

-QUÉ, JODER, QUÉ!? – Estrés, y falta de sexo. Amarga, amarga falta de sexo...

La puerta se abrió de un golpe con una Hermione visiblemente cabreada con una Elissa llorona en los brazos.

-DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY – Ella ya ni se molestaba en susurrar, total, Elissa ya estaba llorando, así que tampoco perdía gran cosa – TE BIEN JURO POR MERLÍN QUE COMO VUELVAS A GRITAR ASÍ TE VOY A HECHIZAR CON UN SILENCIA OPORTUNIS DURANTE MÁS DE UN MES!

Draco perdió el control de la situación completamente. Estaba demasiado estresado y Potter no ayudaba en absoluto a la hora de calmarlo.

-MIRA TU POR DONDE QUIÉN DIABLOS ESTÁ GRITANDO AHORA!

-A MI NO ME ALCES LA VOZ, DRACO!

-Eh... chicos...

-A CALLAR, POTTER! – Gritaron ambos a coro.

Eso pareció divertir a Elissa, ya que pasó de lloros a risas. Sus padres se quedaron mirándose con cara de sorpresa, queriendo decir: Pero qué diablos es lo que ha pasado aquí? Me he perdido algo? Y fueron justo esas dulces carcajadas de bebé que lo que provocó el silencio necesario en la casa para que pudiese volverse a dormir.

-Esto... yo...

Draco quería intentar disculparse. Se había enternecido demasiado con Elissa durmiéndose y viéndola en los brazos de Hermione. Alzó la vista y se topó con sus ojos caramelizados, que, a pesar de la sorpresa de hacía unos segundos, seguían desprendiendo enfado. Draco sabía que tenía que disculparse. Pero antes tenía que echar a cierta personita para tener la intimidad que necesitaba.

-Potter, lárgate. Ya volverás mañana. – Ordenó Draco – Tú también, venir a interrumpir sólo por una propuesta...

-Pero...

Draco intentó no alzar la voz más de lo que debía, así que, forzando sus cuerdas vocales, gritó en susurros.

-HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES! – Ordenó – AHORA!

Puf! Dicho y hecho. Harry Potter había desaparecido de un chasquido de dedos cómo quien dice con el rabo entre las piernas. Sabía que no era bueno poner un "pero" de más cuando Draco se encontraba en ese estado tan cabreado. Bien sabía Harry Potter que no debía molestar a Draco Malfoy cuando le enviaba más de una mirada asesina. No. Si lo provocaba, sería un error. Y eso era lo que había estado a punto de cometer. Suerte que la pequeña y tierna Elissa Chrystal Malfoy le había salvado el trasero. Cuando fuese algo más mayor y tuviese dientes, la llevaría al parque con Albus y con su futuro segundo hijo y la invitaría a un helado. Lo que quedaba claro, era que nunca le diría por qué.

Hermione y Draco se quedaron otra vez a solas, esta vez, con las profundas y lentas respiraciones de su pequeña Elissa, la que Draco tenía clavada en la vista.

No pudo aguantarse más y se inclinó un poco para darle un beso muy dulce en su frente, acariciándole después su pequeña cabecita. Y es que no podía evitar la reacción de tranquilidad cada vez que hacía eso, ni tampoco quería. Era su ángel. Era el ángel que hacía que se le iluminaran sus ojos platinos cada vez que la miraba o siquiera la veía.

Alzó su vista para encontrar los ojos cafés de su dulce, dulce Hermione. Ya no estaban tan enfadados, sino, más bien... relajados y enternecidos. De todos modos, sabía que no sobraba una disculpa.

-Esto... Hermione, yo...

Diablos! Esa mujer era la única que conseguía hacerlo titubear así. Se sentía cómo un completo imbécil tartamudeando, pero si eso hacía que se enterneciera y le perdonara, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. No le gustaba en absoluto estar enfadado con ella. Era una de las cosas que más odiaba. Por eso, todo lo que hacía falta. Todo, sin negar nada. Simplemente, absolutamente todo. Por ella. Por que se lo merecía.

-Draco, no hace falta que...

Draco le puso el dedo índice en sus labios, indicándole que no quería que la interrumpiera.

-Shh... No digas nada. Sabes que sí que hace falta.

Hermione sonrió, invitándole a que continuara.

-Hermione... Verás, sé que últimamente he estado siendo muy... –Buscaba un adjetivo que lo definiera sin tocar mucho a su orgullo. - muy brusco. Y... me sabe mal, pero es que... – No pudo evitar enrojecerse un poco – Llevo... llevamos 10 meses sin hacer el amor, y... Y de algún modo, siempre que estamos a punto de conseguirlo, Elissa se pone a llorar, o Duno, o mi madre o Potter vienen a interrumpir. Y... yo... te necesito, Hermione. Te necesito YA. Y cómo hace un mes que lo intento y lo intento y no llego a conseguirlo, me siento muy frustrado. Sé que es muy... bueno, ya sabes. Muy _muy_. Y... es por eso... que lo siento, Hermione. Lo siento mucho, con todo mi corazón. En serio. Me sabe mal. Me sabe fatal por que no puedes imaginarte lo que odio enfadarme contigo. No lo odiaría si no te quisiera, pero te quiero muchísimo, Hermione. Nunca podrás imaginarte lo que te quiero.

Menudo discursito había pegado Draco. Pero Hermione había caído de pleno. Se había enternecido mucho y se estaba acercando poco a poco a su cara para darle un apasionado beso en los labios. Y cómo siempre, quería que Draco fuese el que tomara la iniciativa y encontrase sus labios antes de que ella encontrara los suyos. Y, cómo siempre, así fue. Sus cálidos labios se juntaron con los suaves de ella, moviéndose a su compás, a su ritmo, disfrutando del momento. Ahora mismo, no le importaba mucho el sexo. Ahora mismo le importaba Hermione. Hermione, Elissa y nadie más.

Fue separándose del beso desesperadamente lento, sin querer romperlo bruscamente. Sin querer romperlo siquiera. Pero él sabía que, si no querían despertar a Elissa otra vez, tenían que romperlo. Pero una vez los labios separados, una sincera sonrisa fue dibujada en las caras de ambos.

-Te quiero, Draco. – Dijo Hermione, abrazándose a él.

A Draco no le importó un momento de debilidad. Total, esas dos féminas lo habían dejado muy blandengue, así que, ahora qué importaba ser dulce o frío?

-Yo también te quiero, Hermione. – Le plantó un beso en la cabeza, acariciándole el pelo. – Anda, mi amor, vayamos a dormir. – Le quitó a Elissa de los brazos con cuidado para que no se despertara – Ya me ocupo yo de meterla en la cuna. Ahora vengo.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa y se dirigió a la cama, tapándose con unas sábanas que, a su parecer, apestaban a sexo. Pero no le molestaba. Si aparecía la ocasión, aparecería. Ahora lo que ella anhelaba era poder dormirse tranquilamente en los fuertes brazos de su marido, al menos sin interrupciones referente al descanso.

Esperó dos minutos y Draco entró por la puerta, cerrándola con mimo detrás de sí. No quería despertar ni a Elissa ni a Hermione. Entonces se dirigió a su lado de la cama, donde Hermione estaba acurrucada.

-Eh, preciosa, déjame sitio – susurró, medio riendo, mientras se echaba de nuevo a la cama – Ven aquí.

Hermione se acurrucó en los brazos de Draco.

-Dray?

-Dime.

Hermione vaciló. Draco se quedó algo extrañado.

-Dime. – Repitió.

-Nada... Sólo quería saber que realmente estabas aquí.

Por alguna razón, los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas. Seguramente se trataba de la depresión después del parto, también conocida cómo "depresión post-parto", pero alguna parte de su ser le decía que no se trataba de eso.

-Eh... – Susurró, cogiéndola por la barbilla, alzándole la cabeza para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos – Mi amor... qué pasa?

Hermione no quería contestar. Quería desahogarse ni que fuera un poco. Desahogarse, sí. Pero de qué? Seguramente del estrés que representaba ser madre. Quería, al igual que Draco, a su hija con todo su corazón y alma, pero eran tantos y tan pocos los cambios que habían sufrido a la vez, que ella no podía con todo. La dejaba cansada, exhausta. A veces Elissa se ponía a llorar y ella no sabía por qué razón. A veces tenía pesadillas en las que soñaba que algo malo le pasaba y entonces era ella la que rompía en lágrimas. Y ese era el problema: que entendía la situación sin acabarla de entender del todo!

-Narcissa, ayúdame... – susurró tan bajo, que Draco no pudo entenderla.

-Qué?

-Narcissa – repitió, algo más alto. – Necesito ver a Narcissa.

Eso había dejado a Draco de piedra. Por qué necesitaría Hermione ver a su madre?

-Qué? Por qué? – Tenía los ojos cómo platos. Simplemente no lograba salir de su gran asombro.

-Ella ya ha tenido un bebé. Es la única que puede ayudarme. La única que puede entenderme.

Draco no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido por el comentario, pero en lugar de deshacerse de su abrazo, la apretó un poco más fuerte. Lo último que quería era discutir con ella, eso estaba claro. Pero tampoco quería quedarse sin palabras cuando su orgullo estaba claramente herido. No podía ser que prefiriese a su madre antes que a él. Simplemente, no entraba en su lógica. ÉL era el padre de su hija, y su madre era... bueno, su madre era su abuela.

-Hermione, oye, no te lo tomes a mal, pero... – tenía que ir con cuidado con las palabras. La depresión post-parto era muy delicada – Por qué quieres ver a la abuela de Elissa si ya tiene a su padre aquí para ayudar a su madre?

-Por lo que he dicho, Draco. Ella ya ha tenido un bebé. Te ha tenido a ti.

-Y?

-Cómo que "y", Draco? Ella sabe lo que una mujer sufre cuando lo tiene. Sabe lo que es estar angustiada a todas horas.

-Estás angustiada? Pero por qué? - Angustia. Era realmente eso lo que sentía? No se sentía segura a su lado? – Es más, des de cuando?

-No es lo que piensas, Draco. – sentenció Hermione, leyéndole sus pensamientos – No es que no me sienta segura a tu lado. Es solo... es otro tipo de angustia. Tengo miedo de no ser a tiempo cuando Elissa me necesite. Tengo miedo de que le pase algo. Tengo miedo, y ese miedo me está angustiando mucho. Y tengo que aprender a controlar este miedo. Y ya que Narcissa sintió lo mismo en su debido momento, es la única que puede ayudarme en esta situación. – Bajó la mirada y escondió su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Draco. – Y no te lo tomes a mal, Dray... pero hace más o menos cinco días que estoy sintiendo esta angustia a estos niveles... pero por favor, no te enfades... Por favor, todo menos eso.

Draco se puso a pensar sobre todas y cada una de las palabras que Hermione había dicho. Tenía miedo de que a Elissa le pasara algo. Y eso le pasaba a todas horas. Era normal, era madre! A él también le pasaba, y es que al ser padre, también era normal. La única diferencia entre ambos era que él creía que eso con el tiempo se iría, que iría haciendo su curso a medida que Elissa fuese haciéndose mayor. Y ella... ella, que era tan cuidada y que siempre temía por los demás, creía que necesitaba ayuda. Y al ser Narcissa su suegra...

-Y por qué no Ginny?

-Ginny está a punto de dar a luz, Draco, y está a punto de entrar _otra vez_ en el ciclo en el que he entrado yo. Ella no puede ayudarme. Además... Por muy amiga mía que sea Ginny, no es de la familia. Narcissa sí.

Draco parecía entenderla. Tenía su lógica. Pero tenía miedo de que si su madre se cuidaba demasiado de su hija, acabase siendo una niña mimada. Y es que a pesar de que de por sí ya lo era, siempre había la posibilidad que no fuese solo una niña mimada, sino que también una niña mimada y consentida. Y eso era algo que tanto Draco cómo Hermione querían evitar. Pero en ese aspecto, Narcissa lo ponía difícil.

Al final, Draco se dio por vencido y acabó entendiendo os argumentos que Hermione le daba. Sí, tenía su punto.

-De acuerdo, Hermione. – dijo, acariciándole su suave pelo castaño – Mañana llamaremos a mi madre. Pero prométeme que si vuelve a pasarte algo así, me lo dirás en seguida, vale? – le acarició una mejilla con su dedo pulgar y la besó en los labios. – Vale?

Hermione le devolvió el beso.

-Vale.

Y acurrucándose otra vez en los brazos de Draco, se durmió, esperando un nuevo día. Elissa no volvió a llorar en todo lo que quedaba de noche.

Si os digo que Voldemort me está apuntando con la varita, amenazándome con un avada kedavra, me daréis al menos 5 reviews? Porfaaaaa? ;) ;D


	3. POR FIN!

PERDÓN! PERDÓN, PERDÓN Y PERDÓN POR HABER TARDADO TANTOOOO! Es que, a parte de haber comenzado el colegio, me he ido una semanita a Eslovenia y después a München con la clase... y por eso no he estado escribiendo. Se siente! :D  
Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han comentado mi fic y a los que lo han leído! En serio, chicos, sois los mejores del mundo!  
Bueno, sin más, voy a empezar a escribir el tercer capítulo de una vez...  
A disfrutar!

**Esos ojitos grises...**

**Capítulo III:** **POR FIN!**

Hermione se despertó, como era habitual, entrelazada en los fuertes brazos de Draco. Y aunque no quisiera ni zafarse de ellos ni despertarlo, tuvo que incorporarse a causa de su dolor de pecho. El hecho de no darle a su hija Elissa el pecho a primeras horas de la mañana le causaba una presión que podía describirse como dolorosa. Y sólo con la teoría del reloj, se preguntó qué hora era, mientras dirigía su mirada café hacia su reloj de pulsera que tenía encima de su mesita de noche. Las 10.54h de la mañana. Vaya! Entonces no era de extrañar que le doliese tanto! Seguramente con el primer apretón saldría leche volando por los aires!

Con cuidado, con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Draco, Hermione se zafó, muy en contra de su voluntad, de su fuerte y protector abrazo. Bien sabía ella que tendría que quedarse en la cama si Draco se despertaba. Y bien sabía ella que volverían a intentar tener relaciones... sin éxito. Sí, lo presentía. Hacía tanto tiempo que llevaban interrumpiéndolos, que su sexto sentido intuía que los volverían a interrumpir, dejándolos a ambos frustrados, cabreados pero sobretodo... calientes. Muy, muy calientes. Y cómo ella quería ahorrarse ese tipo de cabreo, frustración y ese calentón interrumpido, intentaba ir con ojo. O, en otras palabras, políticamente correcto, intentaba ir con mucha cautela.

Con éxito. Draco y Hermione se habían ido a la cama relativamente tarde, quizás hubiesen sido las dos y media, o quizás más tarde. Habían sido niños malos y habían desobedecido a papá y a mamá, yéndose a hacer sus cositas a altas horas de la madrugada. Y juega, juega que jugarás, estuvieron una hora con sus cositas, sin llegar a la parte más divertida... y placentera. Después de unas interrupciones de cierto bebé que empezaría a protestar de aquí nada por el hambre, y de cierta propuesta todavía no descifrada de famoso mago, se les había hecho casi de día. Así que, por una noche, después de haber puesto a la niña a dormir y de haber echado prácticamente a patadas al otro mago de casa, cambiaron su horario de persona por el horario de búho, durmiendo de día y estando despiertos de noche. Una vez no hacía daño a nadie.

Se levantó de la cama con pesadumbre, realmente estaba cansada y no tenía ganas de muchas cosas. No tenía ganas de quedarse en casa todo el día cambiando pañales, dando de mamar y cantando nanas para ahuyentar llantos desesperados de bebé. De lo que sí tenía ganas era de un buen baño de espuma y de agua ardiendo con su esposo. De un baño de espuma y de agua ardiendo lleno de caricias al más estilo Malfoy. De un baño de espuma y de agua ardiendo lleno de besos... lleno de sexo. Oh, sí. De sexo. Bien sabía Hermione cómo le hacía falta una buena sesión de ello. Sexo... sólo con pensar en ello sentía cómo sus partes íntimas traicionaban a la sequedad de sus braguitas. Así cómo el llanto de la pequeña Elissa traicionaba a esas imágenes tan apasionadas de ella y de Draco haciendo el amor frenéticamente, de forma desenfrenada, empapados de besos, de saliva, de caricias y de sudor.

-UAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UAAAAAAAH!

Hermione salió de esos pensamientos tan eróticos al instante, sintiendo por enésima vez esa angustia maternal después del parto. Y aunque no paraba de repetirse que sólo tenía hambre o que tenía que bañarla o cambiarle el pañal, o lo que quisiera que fuera lo que la niña quería en esos endiablados momentos en los que lloraba, Hermione no podía evitar pensar en la remota posibilidad de que, en la habitación de su querida vida Elissa Chrystal Malfoy se hallasen decenas de mortífagos, torturándola.

Meneó su cabeza. Qué ridículo. Sabía a la perfección que eso no iba a pasar. Simplemente, no podía. Así que, de ese modo, echó de su cuerpo todas esas ganas de llorar ante tales horribles pensamientos y se dirigió a paso ligero hacia el cuarto de su hijita, reina maga de todos los bebés llorones habidos y por haber. Y es que no podía explicarse cómo en un cuerpo tan pequeño cabían dos pulmones que le permitían pegar _ese tipo_ de gritos tan jodidamente infernales. Y a pesar de usar, como en muchísimas otras ocasiones, su cerebro para analizar con detalle ese mero hecho, no encontraba respuesta alguna.

-UAAAAAAAAH! UAAAAAAAAH!

Llegó a tiempo a su cunita de sábanas azul cielo, repleta de muñecos de peluche que cuidaban de sus más tiernos e infantiles sueños cada noche. A veces se preguntaba con qué soñaba con exactitud, cómo en esa ocasión, donde ya la tenía en brazos, dándole el pecho, alimentándola, sintiendo cómo esa presión que le oprimía tanto ambos pechos iba cediendo poco a poco.

-Ay! –Elissa había tirado algo fuerte – Vigila un poco, mi vida, que eso ha dolido!

Elissa paró un momento y la miró atentamente con esos ojitos grises tan enormes que tenía. De algún modo, parecía haber entendido el mensaje, por que cuando volvió a mamar, fue con algo más de cuidado. Tiraba casi con mimo, dándole a Hermione una sensación maternal de bienestar.

Un bienestar que Hermione no podía describir. Simplemente, no tenía palabras. Se sentía la persona más afortunada de todo el mundo mago de tenerla ahí mismo, tirando de su pecho con su diminuta boca, alimentándose de su dulce leche, en sus brazos, respirando tranquilamente, casi cómo si pretendiese dormirse en su regazo. Era una sensación... acogedora, tranquilizadora, amorosa, mimosa... una mezcla de todo eso con miles de cantidades del principal ingrediente: la felicidad. Sí. Felicidad. Era exactamente eso lo que sentía. Lo sentía ahí mismo, en su corazón, que daba la orden al cerebro de esbozar una de las más bonitas sonrisas en su bello rostro y de hacer brillar sus ojos caramelo de café con una intensidad pocas veces vista por otros. Sólo por los que despertaban tales emociones en ella. Dicho de otro modo, Draco y Elissa. Su familia. La familia a la que ella quería tanto. La familia por la que ella se sacrificaría sin pensarlo dos veces. Por que bien sabía ella que ambos merecían esa protección. No solo era Draco el que protegía, no solo él jugaba a padres y a madres con un niño de verdad. Con una situación _REAL_. No. Ella también. Así que ella también tenía ciertas responsabilidades, como por ejemplo el sacrificio. Pero mientras no debiese sacrificarse del modo en el que estaba pensando, estaba tranquila. Y aunque le pareciese tremendamente egoísta que _ese_ pensamiento de tranquilidad al no haber de sacrificarse de ese modo le pasase por la cabeza, no podía evitar sentirse relajada y feliz en esos momentos. Tenía a Elissa en sus brazos, a su bebé. Y ahora era todo lo que contaba en esos instantes. Ella. Elissa.

Cuando Elissa acabó de comer, Hermione la cogió a cuello y empezó a darle palmaditas dulces en la espalda para su eructito. Y, cómo era de esperar, también esta vez había funcionado, sin el menor rastro de vómito. Aliviada, la volvió a poner a la cuna para que volviese a dormir, cantándole una nana.

_Schlafe, Kindchen, schlafe ein,_

_Die Nacht, die schaut zum Fenster rein._

_Der runde Mond, er hat dich gerne_

_Und es leuchten dir die Sterne._

_Schalfe, Kindchen, schlafe schnell,_

_Bald kommt für dich ein Karrussell._

Elissa fue bostezando y se durmió. Hermione se quedó ahí, mirándola durante un buen rato, dónde dejaba que por su cabeza pasaran Merlín sepa cuántos pensamientos y de qué tipo, con la mirada perdida en ella, observando cada pequeño detalle de su querido bebé. Tenía su nariz y sus labios. También la forma de su cara. Larga, pero sin facciones demasiado endurecidas. Una forma de cara femenina, cómo debía ser. Su piel, su color de pelo, y, por supuesto, su color de ojos, de Draco. Era una niña Malfoy, en sus más puros estilos, de eso, no cabía duda alguna. Y quién lo dudara, estaba ciego o era tonto. No había nada que poner en cuestión. Y es que tampoco se trataba de aceptar o negar algo, o por lo general, de cuestionar las cosas. Elissa era Elissa, había salido así. Había salido de una mezcla perfecta de sus padres. De ella... y de Draco.

Y pensando, pensando en Draco, no pudo evitar desviar su mirada y dejar que se perdiera en la lejanía que presentaban los paisajes que se veían detrás de los enormes ventanales de la gran habitación de Elissa.

-Draco... Te echo de menos.

Dejó escapar una lágrima. Ella también quería hacer el amor con él. Ella también estaba frustrada por su poca actividad sexual. Nunca les había faltado en su relación sentimental, y aunque no fuesen a cortar por ello, tenía que admitir que había habido situaciones en las que Draco se había mostrado hasta distante con ella. Por muy paternal que fuera, se había mostrado, por primera vez en muchos años, frío, helado, cínico, calculador. Ella pensaba que hasta se había vuelto algo cerrado respecto sus pensamientos. Tenía la costumbre de que él siempre se lo contaba todo, daba igual si tocaba mucho su orgullo masculino o no. Siempre conseguía sacarle todo lo malo de dentro, pero des de que nació Elissa... no pudo. Se mostró así de distante, así de ausente. Se mostró... cómo lo diría... demasiado... Demasiado _él en sus momentos_. Por eso le echaba de menos. Por que cuando tenía _esos_ momentos, no era él mismo. Y hacía demasiado tiempo que estaba teniendo _esos_ momentos. Y ella... no podía. Ya lo había dicho, lo echaba de menos.

Sintió una mano en el hombro. Era cálida, fuerte. Protectora. Era _su_ mano. La de Draco. Mierda. La había oído. La había visto. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! Sabía que odiaba cuando la veía llorar, pero estando cómo estaba... era capaz de espetarle cualquier cosa en la cara, fuese involuntariamente... o no. Pero desechaba esa última opción. Si le decía algo malo, sabía con toda su alma que no había querido.

Pero ahora le daba todo tan igual, que se levantó con rapidez y se abalanzó a su abrazo, llorando cómo una niña pequeña, sollozando, dejándole ese huequecito entre el cuello y el hombro empapado, con deseos de recibir dulces palmaditas en la espalda y tiernas palabras diciendo que no pasaba nada...

Y así fue. Si alguien entendía cómo se sentía, ese era, sin duda, él. Draco. Sabía que no lloraba por Elissa, por que estuviese todo el rato llorando, o pidiendo de comer, o pidiendo que se le cambiara el pañal, o pidiendo que se la bañara. No. Él sabía que Hermione lloraba por que lo echaba de menos en _ese_ sentido. Sabía bien que quería que estuviese otra vez dentro de ella, dándole esa gran sensación de plenitud, de amor, de felicidad, de mimo, de cariño, de dulzura, de calidez... esa gran sensación que ambos se provocaban mutuamente. Esa sensación que ambos conocían tan bien. _Esa_ sensación que ambos querían sentir a la de YA. Pero primero, antes de los besos y de las caricias, iban las palabras dulces y los consuelos.

-Shh... Hermione, tranquila... Shh...

-No puedo más, Dray... no puedo más... Te necesito... por favor, no esperemos más... Draco, por favor...

Sollozos y más sollozos. No era la música favorita de Draco, pero en esa ocasión no podía decir que no le gustase. La razón? Simple. Aunque fuese lo más arrogante que podía pasar por la cabecita del rubiales, los hechos eran como eran: Hermione le estaba prácticamente suplicando que lo necesitaba. Ahí y ahora. Y no se podía decir que se resistiera. La cogió al estilo nupcial y la llevó hasta su habitación, besándola como un loco por el camino.

Llegaron a su habitación y se echaron en la cama, besándose con frenesí, sin poder esperar más. Se necesitaban. Oh, sí. Con urgencia!

Pero de repente, Draco paró en seco.

-Draco! Pero qué...? – Hermione estaba extrañada. Qué se suponía que...?

-Crees que tengo ganas de que nos interrumpan otra vez? – Dijo, con una arrogante y sensual sonrisa, con su mano cogiendo su varita, hechizando la habitación para no ser molestados – Pero tú tranquila... ahora sí que no nos van a incordiar...

Y con hechizos, hechizos, y más hechizos, Draco la hechizó a ella con esos suaves, húmedos y sensuales labios que él poseía, besándola con desesperación, al más estilo francés, metiéndole su experta lengua en los territorios de su boca, explorándola cómo si de la primera vez se tratara, mientras sus manos se apoderaban de cada una de las curvas de su cintura y caderas, subiendo lentamente la parte de arriba de su pijama blanco de seda.

Bajó su boca hacia su cuello, arrancando por fin un gemido de su dorada leona.

-Ah... música... sigue cantando, mi amor... sigue...

Sin pensárselo ni siquiera dos veces, obedeció sin rechistar. Y es que oírlo hablar entre beso y beso era la mejor versión de su voz, en la opinión de Hermione. Oh, pero qué chorrada estaba pasando por su mente? ÉL en sí era la mejor versión! Y era toda para ella... sólo para ella. Acariciando su pelo, su nuca, sus hombros y su espalda, se zafó de todo tipo de pensamientos de versiones, centrándose principalmente en él, que para ella era su protagonista. Su querido y sensual protagonista. El protagonista al que ella más quería. Draco Malfoy, alias, Dray.

Con un rápido y ágil movimiento con sus dedos, Hermione sintió cómo se había quedado desnuda de cintura para arriba ante él. Y por mucho que la hubiese visto en ese estado la noche anterior e incontables noches más, no pudo evitar ruborizarse cómo la colegiala que fue en su día, sonriéndole tímidamente, invitándole a que la acariciara con manos y boca con un arqueo de espalda al que él no se negó en absoluto. Después de todo, una invitación no dejaba nunca de ser una invitación...

Su boca estaba ocupada con los grandes pechos de Hermione a causa de la leche materna, saboreando algo de esa dulce sustancia que sólo Elissa había tenido el gran placer de probar, mientras sus ágiles y cálidas manos se ocupaban de bajar por su plano vientre, entreteniéndose por el camino con el ombligo, cómo si ya fuese tradición, para hacerle tiernas cosquillas y ocuparse de la parte baja de su pijama, que para él no dejaba de ser un estorbo para su propio placer.

Se apartó de sus senos y empezó a trazar un camino de saliva por su vientre, dándole a probar a su lengua el gusto salado del sudor de la excitación previa a lo que vendría al cabo de unos minutos de puro amor y mimo.

-Desnuda es cómo estás mejor... Lo sabías? – Alguien intentaba subir las cosas de tono.

Pero Hermione no se quedó corta.

-Lo mismo digo... Así que... qué diablos estás haciendo todavía en pijama?

Draco rió sensualmente antes de que Hermione se pusiera encima de él y empezase a besarlo con pasión, dejando que sus manos se colaran por debajo de su camiseta de pijama gris oscuro, proporcionándole un masaje pectoral que sólo conseguía arrancarle leves pero placenteros gemidos de placer a la serpiente plateada.

Se separó un momento de su boca para quitarle con un fiero movimiento la camiseta, para después apoderarse completamente de todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuello con su boca, y de todos los músculos de sus pectorales y abdomen con sus manos.

Y tal y cómo dice la canción "_suavecito para abajo"_ , suavecito para abajo fue yendo, deslizando sus manos con ternura sobre su esculpido torso.

-Cuando fue la última vez que jugaste a Quidditch? – No pudo evitar la pregunta.

-Cinco semanas antes de que naciera Elissa, leoncita... – le estaba indicando que no quería que parara. De todos modos, Hermione ahora no tenía freno alguno.

Una vez contenta con su respuesta, Hermione se centró en lo que ella creía que realmente debía centrarse: su masculinidad. Tenía que mimarla bien para que entrase en ella sin problemas. A parte de que tenía que mimarla bien para conseguir el objetivo de darle todo el placer posible a su Draco... Y es que se lo merecía. Diez meses. Diez meses sin eso. Lo necesitaba. Bien sabía ella que lo necesitaba, así que se lo iba a dar. Lo mimaría y lo mimaría con dulzura, ternura, amor y pasión, intentándole compensar parte de lo perdido.

Sus besos estaban esparciéndose por su abdomen y sus manos estaban perdidas por sus piernas, subiendo con una desesperante velocidad lenta hasta llegar hasta su destino final, liberando por fin a ese erecto mini Draco – que a los ojos de Hermione no parecía ser tan "mini" -, acariciándoselo con manos y boca, arrancándole varios sonoros gemidos y gritos de placer; gemidos y gritos en los que podía oírse el nombre de ella a la perfección. "Hermione". Jamás le había gustado tanto su nombre.

Sentía cómo casi estaba, pero no quería acabar así. Quería derramarse dentro de ella, en medio de un vaivén desenfrenado, sintiéndose libre por completo de cualquier tipo de estrés. Sintiéndose con ella. Sintiéndose EN ella. Juntos. Completamente juntos. Unidos. En uno. Como había sido hacía diez meses y cómo debía ser ahora. Así que no perdió más tiempo y la alzó hasta quedar a la altura de su boca, besándola con pasión, como de costumbre, metiéndole la lengua y explorándola, mientras iba acariciando con la mano esa zona tan sensible de ella, preparándola para el placer que se abalanzaría sobre ellos en apenas cuestión de segundos.

-Hermione... –jadeaba él, entre beso y beso – Quiero quererte. Te deseo aquí y ahora, siendo sólo tú y yo... deja que te quiera...

No era que Draco le estuviese pidiendo permiso, pero siempre le había encantado el modo en el que Hermione le pedía que entrara dentro de ella. Su simple "Draco, quiéreme." A su vez simple, y tan significativo...

-Quiéreme... quiéreme, Draco, cómo si fuera la primera vez...

La calló con uno de sus fogosos besos, y, por fin se adentró en ella, sintiendo esa estrecha calidez en la que sólo él era bienvenido. Por fin! Ya era hora!

No se cortó en empezar con sus rápidas embestidas, que tan locos les volvía a ambos. Merlín sabía cómo necesitaban ese par de magos ese estupendo vaivén, tan fiero, tan animal, tan... tan de ellos. Ese vaivén que ambos habían echado tanto de menos, ese vaivén que tanto conocían y que habían pasado tanto tiempo sin él... Esos gemidos, esos suspiros, esos gritos... Todo eso. Todo. Estaba volviendo. En esos precisos momentos, en los que Draco declaraba a Hermione cómo suya, moviéndose en ella con tanta fiereza cómo dulzura y dejándole esa marca en ese sitio tan especial.

Por fin! Por fin llegó esa ola que traía el gran orgasmo consigo. Por fin pudieron experimentar otra vez, de nuevo, cómo se sentía esa libertad de estar el uno fundido en el otro, de cómo se sentía sentirse... tan cómodos. Tan a gusto. Tan bien. Tan enamoradamente felices. Tan... libre. Tan libres de poder dejar sus mieles en ellos, mientras se daban la oportunidad de besarse con ternura en los labios por enésima vez, para separarse con dulzura y sonreírse, mientras Draco acariciaría a Hermione en la mejilla y le susurraría las mil y una maneras de decirle que tanto la quería, todavía estando dentro de ella, sin querer salir, sin querer perder esa calidez que sólo ella podía emanarle.

Un último beso antes de salir de ella. Un último beso antes de abrazarla. Un abrazo antes de palabras cariñosas. Y un último beso antes de quedarse dormidos el uno en los brazos del otro, felices, llenos. Endiabladamente enamorados.

Por fin habían podido quererse sin verse interrumpidos por nadie. Por fin habían podido quedarse con ellos mismos un rato, compartiendo otra vez su intimidad, el uno con el otro.

Por fin, Merlín, por fin...!


	4. Cuando la felicidad se va

**Esos ojitos grises**

**Capítulo IV: Cuando la felicidad se va. **

Estaba relajado. Muy relajado. Completamente relajado, casi dormido. Pero no dormía. No, qué va. Bien sabía él que no dormía. No podía dormir, acababa de experimentar uno de los mejores momentos des de los últimos diez meses. Ah, por fin había podido estar dentro de Hermione, sentirse acogido por ella, que lo mantenía cálido y apasionado. Ardiendo. Con ese ardor que sólo ella podía encender en él. Y sólo por eso, sólo por esa razón, sonrió. Sonrió por que la tenía a su lado, con él. Sonrió por que respiraba, por que dejaba ir ese aliento cálido y tranquilo, dormido; justo en el sitio donde su corazón bombeaba y latía. Sonrió por que existía. Por su existencia.

A veces, cómo esa misma, se preguntaba cómo fue capaz de odiarla en su día. Se preguntaba por qué diablos la había juzgado por su estatus de sangre. "Son sólo glóbulos rojos, joder!" pasó por su cabeza. Y sabía que llevaba razón. Sabía perfectamente que, su mujer, Hermione Jane Malfoy llevaba la magia consigo, en sus venas. Ella no era de "sangre sucia". Ella era una maga más, cómo él. Qué importaba si sus padres no lo hubieran sido. Lo que realmente importaba era que le habían proporcionado la existencia, y esa era razón suficiente para estar agradecido de por vida. Ella no había sido nunca impura. Y él siempre lo había sabido. Que su padre le hubiese inculcado otras idealidades en la cabeza era otro tema. Un tema que ni él ni ella querían tocar. Era demasiado delicado. Por eso mismo preferían abstenerse de acercarse al tema siquiera. No sólo por la tétrica muerte de Lucius a manos de su propio hijo Draco, sino que también por que el desgraciado le inculcó a la cabeza que debía odiarla. Odiarla. A ella. A Hermione. A su dulce, dulce Hermione que le había dado a su querido ángel Elissa. Pretendía que la odiara. Y realmente no quería tocar el tema por que, él sabía que, en su día, su padre consiguió lo que se proponía, y él llegó a odiarla. Y en esos precisos instantes se odiaba por ello. No podía ser que la hubiese odiado ni un mísero momento, pero desgraciadamente así había sido.

Empezó a acariciarle la mejilla. Con dulzura. Con ternura. Con calidez. Con _amor_. Pero también con arrepentimiento. Con miedo a perderla. Con... _pesar_. Eran muchos los sentimientos que salían de cada roce que daba a su mejilla. Y le parecía divertido, en cierto modo. Estaba allí mismo, desnudo, en su cama, con ella, contemplándola, idolatrándola, demostrándole sus más profundos sentimientos, sentimientos los cuales él nunca decía, por muy blandengue que sus dos queridos ángeles le hubiesen vuelto. Y ella... ella estaba enroscada en sus brazos, acurrucada en su pecho, sintiéndose protegida con el mero sonido de los latidos de su corazón, latiendo a compás lento, tranquilizador. Un compás que era cómo su nana de dormir. Un "bum-bum, bum-bum" que la dejaba dormida en su abrazo, inconsciente de la situación, de los sentimientos que le estaba expresando en esos minutos. En esos largos y largos minutos, pero a la vez tan y tan cortos.

Pasó de su mejilla hacia su frente. Era él... o es que Hermione estaba, literalmente, ardiendo? No, no eran imaginaciones suyas. Hermione tenía fiebre, y mucha! No serían efectos secundarios de después de hacer el amor, no? Por qué si se trataba de eso, joder, menudo coñazo! Cuando no era el embarazo era la fiebre, y de aquí a poco sería la regla! Joder... Simplemente, esperaba que no se tratara de eso. Tenía que ser optimista e intentar pensar en alguna otra razón por la cual Hermione podría haber enfermado. Quizás... quizás la desnudez bajo sólo una sábana. Claro, sería eso. Era normal. Habían dormido desnudos, habían sudado, estaban llenos de saliva y sólo les tapaba una manta. Y para colmo, estaban entrando en diciembre. En el gélido, gélido diciembre. En el frío y oscuro invierno. Seguramente le habría dado un resfriado durante la noche...

Dejó de pensar en tales cosas y empezó a arrastrar su mano hasta los enredos de su precioso pelo marrón castaño. Daba igual si había dormido, si había corrido, si había saltado, si había bailado o si se había movido con brusquedad. Su pelo siempre mantenía esa sorprendente suavidad. Esa suavidad, ese tacto tan exquisito. Esos rizos que nunca se encrespaban. Esos rizos con los que se pasaba horas y horas jugando mientras estaban juntos. Generalmente mientras dormía, así ella no podía quejarse de que le molestaba, ya que, recordaba esa vez que Draco la estuvo incordiando mientras ella estudiaba. _"Draco, eres un pesado, déjame estudiar de una buena vez y saca tus dichosos dedos de mi pelo!"_ fueron sus palabras. Al principio se sintió insultado, bien se acordaba. Pero ahora... ahora solo podía reírse de la memoria. Ahora podía tocarle el pelo y todo lo demás sin "molestarla" en sus estudios, ahora no tenía excusa. Pero por si acaso, sólo por si acaso, aprovechaba cuando ella estaba dormida, sumisa a sus más profundos sueños, sumida a sus más profundes mares de pensamientos.

No se había dado ni cuenta y su mano ya estaba detrás de su nuca, repartiéndole suaves cosquillas que provocaban alguna que otra sonrisa en el bello rostro de su leona dorada. Alguna que otra sonrisa que a él tanto le gustaba. Pero no prefería ninguna. Todas ellas, todas sus sonrisas, o, más bien, todas sus facetas eran simplemente dignas de admiración. Eran dignas de la admiración de Draco Malfoy, de familia muy cercana y de amigos de lazos muy estrechos, como Harry Potter, por ejemplo. Pero sino, esas sonrisas que Hermione escondía detrás de esos labios tan dulces, tan suaves y tan finos, que él había besado miles y miles de veces sin cansarse; estaban sólo dedicadas a él. A Draco. Por qué era su marido, lo quería y sabía bien que se lo merecía.

Se lo merecía por haber hecho todos esos esfuerzos al sentar la cabeza y declararse. Decirle que la quería. Y es que no pudo evitar sonreír ante la memoria. Cómo era...? Ah, sí. _"sé más Gryffindor"_ le dijo Zabini alguna vez, si no lo recordaba mal. Él, el más Slytherin de todo Hogwarts tenía que ser más Gryffindor. Lo encontraba irónico, ya que él no dejó nunca de ser la serpiente plateada y orgullosa que era, pero quizás precisamente por ello era que Hermione lo quería. Y si él podía recibir de ese gran amor y afección que Hermione le proporcionaba en cantidades considerables, él, sin poder ocultarlo, era feliz. Muy feliz.

Y es que tenía sus razones. Sólo tenía que escuchar y mirar a su alrededor: vivía en la mansión más bonita de todo Londres Mágico con la mejor mujer del mundo entero y con la hija más adorable de todos los tiempos. Trabajaba en el ministerio, y, a pesar de estar de baja por paternidad, cada día se hacía más sabio, aprendía más de su hija Elissa y pasaba buenos momentos. Momentos divertidos. Momentos... únicos. Momentos que se repetían... momentos que no. Pero él disfrutaba todos y cada uno de ellos. Y no sólo él y Merlín lo sabían, sino que Hermione también. Y es que Hermione era muy consciente del gran papel que Draco había adquirido a la hora de ser padre. Era dulce, cariñoso, tierno, cálido. Justo el contrario de Lucius. Y realmente, lo estaba demostrando. Y eso hacía que algo en su interior estallase del más puro orgullo que hubiese sentido jamás. Ver a Draco ejerciendo de padre era... era gratificante, en cierto modo. Y mucho. No tenía nada más que ver cómo se le iluminaba la cara cada vez que veía a su pequeña Elissa y cómo sonreía cuando la cogía en sus fuertes brazos. No tenía nada más que ver esa cara de felicidad.

En contra de su voluntad, Draco alzó la vista para mirar el reloj. Perdón? Las 20.29h? Draco se quedó extrañado. Quién diablos le habría dado de comer a su hija para que estuviera callada todo el rato? Seguramente Duno. O quizás hubiese venido su madre de visita y se hubiese ocupado de ella, mientras él... bueno, mientras ellos estaban haciendo el amor. O quizás mientras dormían. No lo sabía con certeza, pero no le importaba. Ahora todo lo que le importaba era echar una pequeña cabezadita hasta la mañana siguiente, donde se dispondría, con todas sus alegrías y fuerzas a ser padre otra vez. A ser el padre de su pequeña y querida Elissa.

Cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Pero Draco no se quedó mucho rato descansando. Había algo... Algo que sentía que había dejado pasar. No sabía exactamente de qué se trataba, no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser, pero algo en lo más profundo de su pecho le gritaba que se deshiciera del abrazo de Hermione dulcemente y que la dejara dormir un rato más, y que entonces se dirigiera a la habitación de su hija. Esa vocecita interior lo estaba condenando a minutos de incertidumbre que al rubiales no le gustaban nada, así que, por una vez en su vida, haría caso a esa sensación tan rara e iría a la habitación de Elissa.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, casi desesperadamente lento y cauto, Draco fue separándose de Hermione, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente y acariciarle dos veces su mechón de pelo favorito, ese que siempre ponía detrás de su oreja cuando estaba dormida. Entonces, sin hacer ruido, cogió su varita y se vistió, dándose un toque elegante pero cómodo. No era que le apeteciese mucho ponerse un traje demasiado formal que le apretarían los brazos y las piernas a más no poder. Así que, también, por una vez en su vida, se daría el lujo de ir en chándal por la casa. Además, siendo de noche, a quién diablos le importaba? Ridículo...

Un _podo silencia _le silenció su caminar, de modo que Hermione no se llevase ni un susto ni un despertar; y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola y cerrándola con mimo, cómo hacía siempre que Hermione se encontraba en la cama dormidita, cómo un ángel. Cómo el tierno y dulce ángel que era para él. Ese ángel que había dado a luz a su pequeño angelito, ese angelito al que quería tanto, tanto, tanto y tanto. Ese angelito al que iba a visitar ahora en su habitación, para quitarse esa vocecita tan molesta de encima, esa que le decía que, de algún modo, algo iba mal con relación a su hija.

Cogió el paño de la puerta con algo de fuerza, ese mal presentimiento que tenía estaba creciendo por segundos. Segundos en los que miles de ideas desgarradoras corrían por la mente de Draco, cómo por ejemplo que al abrir la puerta, se encontrase con mortífagos, cómo soñó esa vez, antes de que Elissa, su querido angelito Elissa naciera.

Desechó tales pensamientos y sacudió su cabeza. Estaba en su casa, joder, no en algún sitio donde las puertas no estaban hechizadas con magia negra ni en un sitio donde no se habría dado cuenta de la presencia de mortífagos! No había ni la más mínima posibilidad de que hubiesen entrado mortífagos – o siquiera alguien, ni que fuese su madre –, simplemente no era posible, él se habría dado cuenta! Y si no hubiese sido él, hubiese sido Duno, que, al ser elfo, dormía poco! Alguien se hubiese dado cuenta. Así que, con esa seguridad que las palabras "me habría dado cuenta" le albergaban, inspiró profundamente, abrió la puerta con delicadeza y fue sacando el aire tranquilamente por las fosas nasales.

El azul claro pastel de las paredes conseguía tranquilizarlo, de algún modo. No se trataba ni del verde que tanto le entusiasmaba, ni del rojo que le gustaba tanto a Hermione. No. Se trataba de azul. Un azul con el que, por defecto, automáticamente relacionaba a su hija. A su pequeña hija con esos ojitos grises. Esos ojitos grises que había heredado de él. Esos ojitos grises que la unían a él. Esos ojitos grises que...

–ELISSA! –Draco gritó desesperado. Elissa no estaba. De sus ojos empezaron a salir incontables lágrimas – ELISSA! JODER! ELISSA!

Se le cortó la respiración en cuanto se acercó a la cuna aun más y vio una nota con una letra raramente familiar...

_Vaya, Malfoy, así que tienes una hija... Qué monada. Qué ternura. No te importará que te la coja unos... años, verdad? Nada, hasta que te mueras... será pronto, créeme. Entonces, la abandonaré. En medio de la calle, empapada, tiritando, muriéndose de frío... muriéndose, al fin y al cabo. Mientras yo iré a tu casa y me tiraré a Hermione en contra de su voluntad. Pero, vaya, qué mala suerte...! No tendrá a su Draco para protegerla... verdad? _

Su vista se estaba nublando, al igual que su cerebro, sin dejarlo pensar coherentemente sobre qué hacer en tal situación. TODO AL CUERNO, JODER! No debía pensar, no tenía tiempo para ello! Tenía que actuar! YA!

-HERMIONE!– Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta – HERMIONE, JODER, POR FAVOR, VEN A LA HABITACION DE ELISSA AHORA MISMO! POR FAVOR! HERMIONE!

Draco no tuvo que esperar ni cinco segundos y Hermione ya estaba allí, a su lado, corriendo hacia él, agachándose a su lado, acariciándole la espalda, desconociendo completamente los hechos, la situación. Desconociendo la verdad... la realidad. La cruda, cruel y malvada realidad.

-Draco, qué pasa? – Estaba alterada, hablaba mucho más rápido que de normal – Qué pasa, dímelo! Dónde está Elissa?

-NO ESTÁ, JODER, ESO ES LO QUE PASA, HERMIONE! LA HAN RAPTADO!

Hermione intentó mantener la calma y razonar, pero Draco se lo impidió enseñándole la nota.

-MIRA ESTA PUTA NOTA, HERMIONE, JODER! – Cuando Draco estaba así, no podía hablar de otra manera. Pero tenía todas las razones para hablar así. – VAN A MATARME, VAN A ABANDONARLA Y TE VAN A VIOLAR! –La cogió por los hombros y la sacudió, mirándola penetrantemente a los ojos – LO ENTIENDES, HERMIONE!? TE DAS CUENTA!? ME CAGO EN MERLÍN, HAN RAPTADO A NUESTRA HIJA!

Hermione ahogó un grito y estalló en lágrimas automáticamente, como si de reflejos se tratara. Elissa... su querida Elissa! Su hija! Su bebé! Su _vida_! Qué sería de ella? No podía ser que se la hubiesen llevado, con lo que la quería! No! No quería, se negaba rotundamente a verlo. Simplemente, no podía ser!

–No... Quién... Por qué... Cómo... No... – el equilibrio le estaba fallando por completo, se cayó al suelo fuertemente – Elissa... No... NO... NO! AAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAH! ELISSA! POR FAVOR, NO!

La felicidad que Draco había sentido hacía unos instantes se vio abatida. Qué iría a hacer ahora?

MUHAHAHAHAAA! QUÉ MALA SOY, POR FAVOOOOR! – Lo siento, Voldemort me ha hechizado con un Imperius, estoy medio a su control, medio a mío. – DEJAD REVIEEWS, SINO VOY A HECHIZAR A VUESTRA QUERIDA ESCRITORA! MUHAHAHA! MUHAHAHHAHAHAHA! – LO VEIS!? LO VEIS!? ESTÁ LOCO! HACED LO QUE OS DICE, POR FAVOR!


	5. DÍMELO, JODER!

**Esos ojitos grises**

**Capítulo V:** **DÍMELO, JODER! **

Elissa no estaba, Hermione tenía fiebre y Draco estaba destrozado. Pero por muy destrozado y acabado que estuviera, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, ni mucho menos. No. No podía hacerle eso a su hija Elissa. Y no lo haría. No le fallaría. No dejaría que alguien le hiciera daño mientras su pequeño ángel de ojos grises estaba a manos de otra persona que no merecía otra cosa que el beso del dementor.

No podía quedarse sin hacer nada, así que cogió a Hermione en brazos y la llevó a la cama, donde la depositó dulce pero rápidamente, cogió su varita y conjuró la habitación con la magia más negra que existía. Todo fuese por la protección de su mujer. Ya le habían quitado a su hija, así que no iba a permitirse el lujo de que tocaran un solo pelo de Hermione.

Giró sobre sí, quedándose quieto, observándola. Hermione lloraba a mares, con la mano en el frente, sin tener suficientes fuerzas cómo para levantarse. Se encontraba cada vez peor y el hecho de no tener a Elissa con ella le pinchaba fuertemente el corazón. Al verlo, una sensación de ira hacia la maldita persona se apoderó de él, haciendo que las pupilas de sus ojos grises se minimizaran al máximo, mientras cerraba los puños con toda la fuerza que tenía, clavándose los adornos de su varita en las palmas de sus manos. Cuando diese con el gran desgraciado y mal nacido que había hecho esto, juraba por Merlín y por todos los magos que conocía que no se contendría ni un segundo al matarlo con un avada kedavra.

Se acercó a ella, que estaba tan destrozada y asustada cómo él. La abrazó y le acarició el pelo, poniendo la punta de su varita en su espalda.

-Te quiero demasiado para dejarte hacer esto, Hermione – susurró a su oído. – Perdóname.

–Draco, qué estás dic...

Antes de que pudiese acabar la frase, casi inaudiblemente, Draco pronunció un hechizo:

–_Desmaius! _

Sintió cómo la cabeza de Hermione cayó secamente en su hombro derecho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar dejar salir más lágrimas de la cuenta y acarició su pelo con más dureza de la normal, cómo si quisiera quedarse con el tacto sedoso de sus rizos. Entonces, pasados pocos segundos, se separó de ella y la recostó en la cama, tapándola con mimo, mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella para darle un beso en los labios. Y aunque no se lo contestara, Draco fue apasionado. Si había alguien a quien se lo debía todo, era a ella.

–DUNO, APARECE! YA! –Duno apareció – Vas a escucharme bien, elfo del diablo – Sólo usaba ese tono cuando estaba realmente cabreado. Y que Duno no le hubiese avisado sobre lo de Elissa, a parte de destrozarlo, lo enfadaba hasta límites inimaginables – Vas a quedarte con Hermione vigilándola todo el rato, sin moverte de su lado. Si se despierta, vas a echarle un Desmaius. Cógele la varita y escóndela, ella no está en condiciones de practicar ningún tipo de magia. Y llama a mi madre. Hermione quería estar con ella. – su voz se ensombreció aún más – Es una orden. Y cuando vuelva a casa... hablaremos de tu castigo, Duno.

A pesar de que los elfos tuvieran ese tipo de piel tan especial, Draco pudo apreciar con sus propios ojos que Duno palideció. A pesar de todo, intentó argumentar sobre por qué no dijo nada, pero Draco lo calló con una de sus miradas más asesinas y Duno tuvo que resignarse.

Se levantó de la cama y se fue de la habitación, sin girarse para mirar a Hermione. Le dolería demasiado. Entonces, al salir del dormitorio, cerró la puerta y la volvió a hechizar, para más seguridad. Si alguien se atrevía a tocarla o a siquiera mirarla con perversidad lo lamentaría de por vida. Oh, sí. De por vida... y por muerte.

Corrió hasta el comedor y se dirigió a la chimenea de llamas verdes, entrando en ellas y dirigiéndose a su destino: la casa de los Potter. Harry tenía que ayudarlo. Sabía que no podía negarse.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar no muy acogedor, el secuestrador tenía a Elissa cogida por un pie, deseando que ese ruido infernal se acabara de una vez. Simplemente, no podía ser que un cuerpo humano de mago tan pequeño tuviese unos pulmones así de grandes, que se hinchaban sin parar para dejar ir sus gritos de histeria, de miedo, de mareo y, aunque no pudiese quedarse gravado en su memoria cuando creciese, también de dolor.

El secuestrador no hacía nada más que sacudirla y sacudirla, gritándole que callara, textualmente, que callara su boquita de mierda. Desgraciadamente, no podía abandonarla a la calle para que se muriera... aún. Todavía necesitaba a Elissa para continuar con su chantaje, obligando a Draco y a Hermione a hacer y a cumplir todos sus caprichos. Después de todo, la vida de su querido bebé estaba con las manos en el fuego, al rojo vivo. Estaba en un juego muy peligroso, tanto, que hasta él no podía evitar sentir un poco de lástima. Realmente, el bebé Malfoy era tierno, y tenía que admitir que tendría un muy buen tipo cuando creciera. Tenía la carita muy dulce, y era precisamente esa dulzura que hacía que se ablandara con su plan maléfico de torturarla abandonándola. Cabría la posibilidad de adoptarla, quizás.

Desechó esa idea al instante. No estaba jugando a padres y madres, era una situación en la que representaba que él se divertía. Se divertía de manera sobrenatural torturando a Draco, destrozándolo momento tras momento, dejándolo con la incertidumbre de si tenía una hija viva o muerta. Estaba matándolo por dentro, todo por pura venganza. Por venganza de lo que le había hecho. Se lo había quitado, y eso no podía quedar así. Tenía que ser... cómo lo podría expresar correctamente... tenía que ser lo mismo. La cuenta tenía que quedar a cero, no podía quedarse en menos uno. Tenía que quedar igual. Y era eso lo que estaba haciendo: igualándolo, habiéndole quitado a lo que sabía él que Draco quería más en este mundo.

Se cansó de zarandear a Elissa y la puso encima de la mesa, no quería soportar esos lloriqueos todo el rato. No tenía por qué hacerlo. No tenía ni la responsabilidad ni la obligación de cuidar de la niña, así que la dejaría sola en esa habitación, dejándola llorar hasta que se cansara. Así de cruel sería.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo en cuanto salió de la habitación, provocando un llanto aún más fuerte que el anterior. Pero en lugar de quejarse, sonrió cínicamente. Oh, sí. Muy cínicamente: se le había ocurrido un plan. Cogería el teléfono y marcaría el número de la mansión de los Malfoy, donde dejaría grabados los lloros de Elissa. Ese hombre era una mala persona.

Llegó por fin a la casa de Harry. No se molestó en ser silencioso, sino que pasó olímpicamente de todo y se puso a gritar a los cuatro vientos. No había tiempo ni tenía sentido guardar silencio. Para qué? Al fin y al cabo, si gritaba, más rápido vendría Harry y menos tiempo perdería.

-POTTER! JODER, POTTER, DONDE ESTAS!?

Harry apareció de la nada con una expresión de cabreo. Había estado a eso de despertar a Albus y a Ginny. Pero al verle la cara a Draco... esos ojos tan hinchados y algún que otro rastro de lágrimas secas en las mejillas, le cambió completamente la expresión a una de la más pura sorpresa y seriedad. Algo horrible tenía que haber pasado si Draco se había rebajado a llorar.

-Malfoy! Qué diablos ocurre? Qué ha pasado? –Estaba inquieto, no podía esconderlo. No había manera de esconderlo. Simplemente, no podía

-Han raptado a Elissa, Potter. – Hablaba realmente rápido, nervioso, cómo si no tuviera ningún segundo que perder. Y es que tampoco lo tenía – Y han dejado esta nota. La letra me resulta muy familiar. – le dio la nota con un gesto rápido – Sabes quién podría haberlo escrito?

Harry se apresuró a leer la nota, el nerviosismo de Malfoy no le hacía ninguna gracia. Y mucho menos el hecho de que le hubiesen raptado a su hija. Cuando acabó, frunció el ceño y lo miró seriamente durante unos segundos.

-Y bien? – Draco pasó una mano por su pelo y daba vueltas y más vueltas mirándolo a los ojos. – Quién demonios lo ha escrito? De quién coño es?

-Sí, sé de quién es, Draco. – sólo lo llamaba por el nombre en situaciones así. – Recuerdas lo de la propuesta?

Draco perdió los nervios. Cómo diablos podía ponerse a hablar sobre algo así en momentos como ese? Ese tío tenía un problema de los gordos si creía que ahora pondría orejas a lo que la propuesta se refería.

-QUE ME DIGAS QUIÉN HA SIDO, JODER! NO ME VENGAS CON PROPUESTAS! QUIÉN SABE LO QUE PUEDE ESTAR PASÁNDOLE A ELISSA, PARA QUE TU TE PONGAS A HABLAR DE TAL PROPUESTA!

-IDIOTA! – Vociferó Harry – VENÍA A HACERTE LA PROPUESTA POR QUE LA PERSONA QUE TE LA HA RAPTADO ME HA OBLIGADO A HACERLO! AMENAZÓ CON MATAR A MIS HIJOS!

-DIME EL NOMBRE, JODER!

-NO PUEDO!

-DIMELO! – Draco se echó a llorar inconscientemente – ELISSA DEBE ESTAR SUFRIENDO, NO PUEDO MÁS! LA NECESITO ENTRE MIS BRAZOS! DIME EL NOMBRE, HARRY, POR AMOR DE MERLÍN!

Esa situación dejó a Harry completamente helado. Draco Lucius Malfoy estaba delante de sus narices, suplicándole que le dijera el nombre. Si fuera solo por él, se lo diría con gusto, pero tenía a su familia en juego. No se trataba de querer o no querer.

-HARRY, JODER, DÍMELO DE UNA VEZ! NECESITO A MI HIJA! – Draco escupió esas dos palabras que Harry nunca había oído salir de su boca – POR FAVOR!

Harry no pudo más. Draco lo había cogido por los hombros y lo había sacudido con fuerza para sonsacarle el nombre. Solo necesitaba el nombre. Ya se encargaría él de buscarlo en el más mínimo tiempo posible, pero necesitaba el nombre para poder empezar! Era tanto pedir? Un nombre? Un asqueroso nombre? Merlín!

-ES RON! VALE!? –Harry se soltó de su agarre – RON!

Ya estaba. Ya lo había dicho. Había delatado al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

Draco tiró un paso hacia atrás. No podía creerlo. Pero así era. Ron todavía quería destrozar su vida por que todavía estaba celoso de que él se hubiese casado con Hermione y hubiese tenido una hija con ella. Celos. Asquerosos celos. Lo que Ron pretendía era cargarse el vínculo que unía Draco a Hermione. El muy nefasto creía que, si mataba a Elissa, a Draco y a Hermione no les uniría nada más, ya que, lo que también estaba en sus creencias era el mero hecho de que para Draco, Hermione era simplemente un placer carnal y que no la quería. El muy imbécil no tenía ni idea de cómo se equivocaba si era en eso en lo que se basaba su ideología. Menudo retrasado mental. Menudo psicópata. Raptar a hijos para separar a familias... idiota.

-Malfoy. – Harry parecía haberse calmado un poco, pero su tono seguía siendo severo. – Eres consciente de que ahora nos toca el trabajo sucio? He arriesgado a mi familia, Malfoy. La acabo de poner en juego para salvar a la tuya. Y si no quiero que les pase nada... tenemos que dar con Ron y... –a Harry se le acabó la voz. Se veía incapaz de acabar la frase.

-Matarlo. – El frío tono de Draco acabó la frase por él – Lo sé. Soy consciente de ello, Potter. Pero si eso implica devolverme a Elissa, haré lo que sea. – lo juró. Bien sabía que lo había jurado.

Se dedicaron un par de miradas masculinas, de hombre a hombre. Se asintieron y Harry hechizó su casa, para protegerlos a todos. Al igual que Draco, Harry no quería que nadie de su familia sufriese daño alguno. Ni Ginny, ni Albus, ni el pequeño bebé que Ginny tenía dentro suyo.

Entonces, entraron en la chimenea. Ron estaba a punto de ser descubierto con las manos en la masa.

Voldemort, no me mires así...! Ya dejarán sus reviews, ya lo verás! No, no hace falta que me apuntes con la varita, joder! No es necesario! O sí? ... Que pida reviews? Bueno, vale, pero solo con la condición que no me mates! - Vale... Chicos? Podéis dejarme reviews, por favor? Voldemort está... bueno, tengo la varita debajo de la barbilla, por si os interesa... ;)


	6. No tengo a tu hija

**Esos ojitos grises**

**Capítulo VI: No tengo a tu hija.**

Fue abriendo los ojos, poquito a poco. A pesar de haberse levantado en una cama, le dolía todo. Sobretodo la espalda. Era cómo si hubiese estado durmiendo encima de una roca. Una roca fría y dura. Pero decidió ignorarlo. Había tenido un sueño muy raro, que, de algún modo, la había dejado preocupada. Oh, sí. Muy preocupada. Preocupadísima. Había soñado que alguien se había llevado a Elissa. Pero seguro que había sido una pesadilla. Una pesadilla que tenía que contar a Draco, que tenía que estar a su lado. Qué ganas tenía de contárselo y desahogarse un poco. Su Draco... Su querido Draco...

Giró un poco sobre sí, notando cómo un par de vértebras petaban. Qué incómodo, por Merlín! Pero bueno, ahora podría apoyar su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de Draco y relajarse...

Cayó de la cama.

-AY, JODER! – Hermione puso una mano en su cabeza, frotándose la zona afectada y miró a su alrededor. – Draco? – ni rastro de él. Se levantó – Draco? Dray? Dónde estás, Dray? – se dirigió al baño – Dray?

Silencio y vacío absoluto. Todo lo que podía apreciar con sus ojos y orejas. Draco no estaba. Pero, donde diablos podía haber ido? Siempre que se iba se lo decía. Fuese cara a cara o escrito. Y esa vez, no había ni una nota en la mesilla de noche, ni Draco de había dicho nada. Qué raro...

–Por fin te encuentro, Hermione! – La voz de Narcissa Malfoy sonó justo por detrás de ella. Se agachó y la abrazó – Duno me lo ha contado todo. Aunque yo también estoy fatal, tú debes estar destrozada. – La miró a los ojos. Por qué diablos los tenía tan rojos? No lo sabía. Narcissa había empezado a acariciarle las mejillas. – Si quieres desahogarte, llorar y llorar y llorar, llora, por favor, Hermione. Es muy trágico lo que ha pasado.

Esas palabras la trajeron de nuevo a la cruda realidad. A la cruda, fría y cruel realidad. Alguien había raptado a Elissa. No había sido ningún sueño. Elissa no estaba. Alguien se la había llevado, joder! No estaba ni en su cuna, ni de paseo con Draco, ni en casa de Narcissa, ni en casa de Ginny, dejando que la cuidara... No! Alguien había decidido matarla por dentro y llevarse a su vida!

Hermione se dio cuenta de los hechos y explotó en lágrimas, acompañado de un grito desgarrador. "Elissa" y "mi vida". Era lo único que podía salir de sus labios. Por qué? Por que era lo único que quería en esos momentos. Quería tenerla en sus brazos, darle el pecho, cambiarle los pañales y cantarle nanas para dormir. Quería verla reír y aguantar sus lloriqueos, quería oír su voz y sentir su presencia. Odiaba el hecho de que la hubiesen alejado de ella de esa manera. Pero lo primero que pasaba por su mente era: "Por qué razón? Con qué fin?". Para destrozarla a ella? Por qué? Qué había hecho de malo? Ella no lo sabía, ella creía que no había hecho nada. Absolutamente nada!

Dio un golpe al suelo con el puño. Un golpe fuerte. Un golpe seco. Y seguía. No paraba. Era tanta la frustración, la ira y la rabia que sentía, que se veía completamente incapaz de parar. Simplemente, no podía. Y tampoco quería. Le habían raptado a su hija, joder!

Narcissa intentaba cogerla, abrazarla y consolarla, pero Hermione se comportaba cómo un animal. Se movía frenéticamente, le daban espasmos, tiritaba. Gritaba. Lloraba. Lágrimas caían sin parar. Pero Merlín bien sabía que no podía cesar. Era demasiado doloroso. Demasiado... _crudo_.

–Hermione, por favor! Por favor, intenta controlarte! –Narcissa no se rendía. Lo intentaba y lo intentaba. Sin resultado alguno. Ella también tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Su nieta había desaparecido. Pero Narcissa no quería cesar. Hermione no se lo merecía. Tenía que luchar por ella. – Por favor! Hermione!

–AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ELISSA! AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Tos seca como la arena del desierto. Gemidos dolorosos, cómo si le estuviesen clavando un cuchillo hasta el fondo de su garganta. Lágrimas saladas, fluyentes, imparables, incontables; cómo la cantidad de gotitas que forman los mares y los océanos. Mejillas encendidas, como el fuego. Ojos hinchados y rojos, cómo la lava de un volcán. Pelo alborotado, anudado. Esas eran las pintas que traía Hermione consigo en esos momentos. Y a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo. Sólo había una cosa que le importase en ese momento: su vida Elissa.

Continuaba gritando, gritando y gritando, hasta que Duno, que por fin había encontrado la manera de hacer servir la varita de Hermione, apareció.

–_DESMAIUS! _ – Duno había afinado su puntería. En la sala reinaban sólo los finos gemidos de Narcissa, también destrozada por los acontecimientos. – Ordenes de Draco, Narcissa. – Le aclaró, antes de que pudiera decir nada – Llevémosla a la cama.

La llevaron a la cama a duras penas. Duno era demasiado pequeño y demasiado blando, y Narcissa no se sentía suficientemente fuerte cómo para llevarla. Aun así, lo consiguieron. Hermione estaba entre las sábanas. Y también estaba ardiendo.

Entonces, el teléfono sonó.

Mientras tanto, ciertas llamas verdes habían teletransportado a un rubiales y a un moreno a la "humilde morada" de Ronald Weasley.

Draco entró sin preámbulo alguno. Su paso era de zancadas largas y limpias, típico de él. Pero también traía ira, enfado y prisa consigo. Esa comadreja iba a devolverle a su hija sana y salva, intacta, cómo quién dice; y entonces pagaría por esa enorme desfachatez. Y pagaría caro. Muy caro. Carísimo. El dicho ya lo decía: "Todo tiene un precio." Y el precio que tendría que pagar Ron sería enormemente alto. No podía ni imaginárselo.

Ahí estaba. Acababa de levantarse repentinamente de la pocilga a la que llamaría "sofá" y había dejado caer al suelo ese trozo de cartón con papeles arrugados y amarillentados a lo que él llamaría "libro". Su cara no sólo reflejaba sorpresa, sino miedo. Mucho miedo de la visita de Draco Lucius Malfoy... y de su ira.

Se abalanzó sobre él, y lo cogió del cuello de su camiseta, alzándolo al aire, casi asfixiándolo. Podrido y maloliente. Qué asco. Menudo cerdo tenía que tocar.

Le propinó una bofetada muy fuerte y lo empotró con fuerzas contra la pared. Entonces, le puso la varita justo debajo de su garganta, apretando con las suficientes fuerzas de que le fuese fácil pronunciar palabras coherentemente, pero con las suficientes fuerzas para que el mero hecho de respirar le fuese incómodo.

–DONDE ESTÁ MI HIJA!? – Vociferó, dándole una segunda bofetada – RESPONDE! DONDE ESTÁ ELISSA!? DEVUÉLVEMELA! YA!

Ron evitó el contacto visual y se puso a llorar. Menudo imbécil. No sabía que eso le traería más problemas? Haría enfadar mucho más a Draco.

–EL ÚNICO QUE TIENE DERECHO A LLORAR AQUÍ SOY YO, COMADREJA REPUGNANTE! – Tercera bofetada – MÍRAME Y DIME DONDE HAS METIDO A MI HIJA, JODER!

Ron gemía, continuaba evitando el contacto visual cerrando los ojos fuertemente, y sólo se ganó más bofetadas.

–CONTESTA! DONDE ESTÁ ELISSA!? – Apretó más la varita contra su cuello. – DONDE ESTÁ MI HIJA ELISSA?! DONDE!? –Lo volvió a empotrar contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas – **DONDE, JODER, DONDE!?**

Ron empezó a razonar inconscientemente como cualquier persona normal y empezó a dar algo de sí a lo que al habla se refería. Resultaba ser que esa asquerosa comadreja poseía algo de sentido común al fin y al cabo.

–No lo sé... –Susurró entrecortadamente. Lágrimas sanguíneas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas. Su cabeza había dado demasiadas veces demasiado fuerte contra la pared. – No lo sé, Malfoy, no lo sé!

Otra bofetada.

–NO MIENTAS! – Y otra – DONDE HAS METIDO A MI HIJA!? DONDE!? – Otra más, más otro empotre contra la pared. – DONDE!?

–NO LO SÉ! – Esta vez gritó.

–CON QUE NO, EH!? – Lo tiró al suelo, con más fuerza aún – _CRUCIO! _

Ron se retorcía de dolor. Se retorcía y se retorcía, se retorcía sin parar. Sentía cómo todos sus músculos se tensaban hasta el punto de no poder moverse más, y sentía como si todos y cada uno de sus huesos se rompiese. Ese dolor. Ese puto dolor. Lo estaba matando. No podía más. Empezaba a nublársele la vista, pero Draco no le dejó.

–DONDE. ESTÁ. ELISSA!? – Lo volvió a coger y le dio otra bofetada. No pararía hasta que no hubiese confesado. – DIME DONDE COÑO ESTÁ MI HIJA, JODER!

Harry estaba contemplando la escena y sintió algo crecer en su pecho, que no sabía exactamente cómo describir. Malfoy luchando cómo un loco por recuperar a su hija. Jamás había creído que alguna vez tendría la oportunidad de verlo luchar así. Pero ahí estaba. Delante de sus narices, tenía a un furiosísimo Draco Malfoy cogiendo a Ron Weasley por el cuello de su camisa, propinándole bofetadas a punta pala, intentando sacarle información sobre su hija. Y aunque Harry nunca utilizaría _ese_ método para recuperar a alguno de sus hijos si alguna vez se diese el caso, estaba en la gran certeza de que Draco conseguiría con éxito lo que se había propuesto y daría con Elissa.

Draco estaba perdiendo la paciencia cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Se acordaba perfectamente de lo que pasó hacía seis años atrás, en el bosque prohibido. _Serpientes_. No había otra cosa que más asustara a Ronald Weasley. Así pues, lo volvió a empotrar contra la pared y acercó su cara a la suya, mirándole fijamente con _esa_ mirada _tan_ asesina que sus ojos de gris mercurio desprendían. Apuntó con su varita justo a la cara de Ron. Y entonces, pronunció su hechizo.

-_Cobra aparo! _– Lo dijo en un susurro, sin cortar en ningún momento el contacto visual, con todo el deseo del mundo de asustarlo de muerte.

Una gigantesca cobra fue saliendo lentamente de la varita de Draco. Una enorme y gorda cobra negra, que iba enrollándose en las piernas de Ron, apretándolas con fuerza.

Ron estaba completamente empapado de sudor frío. De un sudor _helado_. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo como ahora. Ni siquiera esa vez en el bosque prohibido.

Con un tono mortalmente frío y una voz helada, Draco le dedicó unas últimas palabras.

–Confiesa ahora mismo si realmente no quieres que te mate. Dónde está Elissa? – saboreaba con amargura cada una de esas palabras.

La mira gris de sus ojos le desveló a Ronald Weasley que Draco Malfoy iba en serio. Le desveló que Draco Malfoy iba muy en serio. Así que, por mucho que quisiera negarse, no pudo más. Ya no se trataba de una simple amenaza de su vida, con la que tenía tiempo de hacer las maletas y largarse de ahí para que el presunto secuestrador no le encontrase y lo matase, sino que se trataba de ese momento y de ese lugar. De esa situación. Draco Malfoy apuntándolo con la varita, mientras una serpiente se enroscaba lenta y fuertemente ya por su cintura, con deseos de comérselo. Y Draco, con deseos de matarlo. Ahora ya se había acabado el juego. Tendría que confesar.

Tiritando; temblando cómo un loco, y sudado hasta más no poder, Ron empezó a abrir su boca para articular unas palabras decentes.

–Estaba bajo los efectos de un Imperius mientras te la rapté, Malfoy. –Confesó – Yo no soy el verdadero secuestrador.

Draco no lo creía.

–Potter, acércate. –Ordenó. Harry se acercó. Sabía que sería de loco no hacerlo – Habla con la serpiente y dile que apriete más. Dile que no lo mate... todavía. Me será de utilidad hasta que confiese la verdad.

–Harry, no lo harás, verdad?

Un brillo de esperanza cruzó por los ojos de Ron y Harry se aferró a las circunstancias. Y recapituló. Ron le había amenazado con _MATAR_ a _TODA_ su familia si le decía a Draco que la nota era, supuestamente, de él. Y cómo esa amenaza no le hacía nada de gracia, le hizo caso a Draco y empezó a hablar en Parse con la cobra. No lo hacía directamente por él, sino que lo hacía por su familia. Por que no se merecía ser amenazada de esa manera. Mucho menos un niño de dos años y uno todavía por nacer. Así que se dijo que lo más sensato era, sin duda, hacerle caso a Draco.

La serpiente obedeció. Ron empezó a gritar.

–MALFOY, JODER, QUE ESTABA HECHIZADO, COÑO! – Gritaba del dolor. La serpiente amenazaba con morderle. Ron lloró más fuerte todavía. – YO NO TENGO A TU HIJA, POR MERLÍN! NO LA TENGO!

–MIENTES! DEVUELVEME A ELISSA! DIME DONDE ESTA!

Ron alzó el volumen de su voz en cuanto Draco ordenó a Harry que le dijera a la serpiente que apretara más fuerte y que le mordiera en la mano sin inyectar ese veneno tan mortal que poseía.

La serpiente volvió a obedecer. Ron estaba rozando la inconsciencia.

–MALFOY, POR FAVOR!

–POR FAVOR!? POR FAVOR!? HAS RAPTADO A MI HIJA, MALDITO DESGRACIADO DE MIERDA! NO ERES NADIE PARA PEDIR NI POR FAVOR NI PERDÓN, IMBECIL!

–CREEME! NO TENGO A TU HIJA!

–PERO SABES QUIEN LA TIENE! ES ASÍ!?

Ron negó con la cabeza.

–POTTER, YA SABES LO QUE HACER. – Ordenó. Harry volvió a hablar con la serpiente. La serpiente volvió a morder. – QUIEN TIENE A MI HIJA, JODIDO INFELIZ!

Al menos, la parte de que él no la tenía se la había creído. Pero ahora la cuestión para Ron era otra: Se lo confesaría? Le delataría el nombre del verdadero secuestrador a costa de su vida? Qué más le importaba eso ahora! Lo estaba estrangulando una serpiente, torturándolo, haciéndole pegar gritos como un jodido condenado, alzando cada vez más el volumen. Sin parar! Y él... él sentía cómo con cada segundo que pasaba se le iban las fuerzas y las ganas de ser torturado así. Pero para ahorrarse una muerte de ese tipo, se decidió por la confesión. Por una vez en su miserable vida, Ron Weasley optó por la opción correcta: la traición al amigo a costa de la vida.

–VALE, TE DIRÉ QUIEN LA TIENE! – Decía, entre sollozo y sollozo, entre gemido y gemido. – TE LO DIRE!

–A QUÉ DIABLOS ESPERAS, COMADREJA!? NO ME HAGAS PERDER PACIENCIA. Y TIEMPO TAMPOCO, DESCEREBRADO!

La serpiente, que tomó automáticamente los gritos de Draco como la orden de estrangular más, hizo más fuerza todavía y dejó a Ron en un estado vegetativo: ni inconsciente, ni consciente. Estaba suficientemente consciente como para contestar, pero demasiado inconsciente como para moverse. El estado perfecto para la hora de la verdad. Ahora lo sabría. Ahora iría a la casa del _grandísimo desgraciado_ que había tenido los santos cojones de raptarle a lo que el quería más en este mundo a parte de Hermione: A Elissa. A su pequeño angelito Elissa.

–Kru... Krum... Viktor Krum. El... búlgaro... – Apenas era audible, pero Draco lo pudo entender. Estaba cayendo segundo tras segundo en la inconsciencia. Pero se apresuró en salvar su vida – Tod...vía... e...stá... enamo ... ado... Hermi... one.

Esa fue su confesión. El Búlgaro todavía estaba enamorado de ella. Y Draco, que era su amor correspondido, no lo iba a permitir. Pero esperaba con toda su alma que cuando llegase, no fuese demasiado tarde.

Vale chavales! Espero que os haya gustado! Y como la broma de Voldemort está pasando de moda, os lo pediré directamente: Me podríais dar 5 reviews (o más, hehe)? Por faaaa! :D Me las estoy currando mucho para que os guste! :)


	7. Ella

**Esos ojitos grises**

**Capítulo VII: Ella. **

Lloraba. Elissa lloraba a todo pulmón. No estaba desnuda, pero iba con ese fino pijama blanco con ositos marrones que dejaba pasar todo el aire frío. Y ella, simplemente, no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar a los cuatro aires. No podía caminar, ni siquiera gatear! No podía gritar: "Eh, tú, búlgaro, ya me estás devolviendo a mi padre y a mi madre para que me cuiden". Y aunque pudiese, no le serviría de nada, por que ni siquiera tenía una varita! Y si la tuviera, de todos modos, de qué diablos le serviría? No iba en Hogwarts, todavía no tenía ni idea de cómo usarla. Así que, de qué le serviría siquiera abrir la boca para pronunciar palabras coherentes, que ella todavía no podía articular? De nada. Pero lo que sí haría para desahogarse sería llorar.

Lloros, y lloros, y lloros y más lloros. Era lo único que resonaba en esa habitación tan solitaria y tan fría. Quizás traían algo consigo. Quizás la esperanza de que su padre se presentara en ese mismo instante y la cogiese en sus fuertes brazos, transmitiéndole todo el calor y todo el amor que le tanta falta le hacía en esos precisos momentos. Oh, sí. Falta le hacía! Y mucha! No quería pasarse un minuto más sin ese amor ni sin esa calidez. Desgraciadamente, aunque no tuviese ni idea de cuanto duraba un minuto, y ni siquiera supiese qué era lo que era siquiera un segundo, Elissa notaba como el tiempo iba pasando y cómo nadie de su familia aparecía. Ni su valiente padre Draco... ni su inteligente madre Hermione... ni su astuta abuela Narcissa... ni nadie. Ni siquiera su querido Elfo Duno. Nada. Nadie. Así que, para matar el tiempo y dar señales de vida, lloros.

El Búlgaro estaba justo delante de la puerta de la habitación donde la había dejado encerrada, de algún modo. No había cerrado con pestillo. Para qué? No sabía ni gatear. Así que, en cierta manera, la había dejado encerrada en la habitación, llorando como una condenada, cómo si le fuera la vida en ello. Y ciertamente, le iba la vida en ello. Debía tratarse de al menos más de 7 horas que la niña no había comido nada en absoluto. Así que sus insoportables lloriqueos debían deberse al hambre y a la sed. Pero él no era su canguro. No iba a darle ni de beber ni de comer. Pero entonces cabía la enorme posibilidad que se desnutriera y muriese, y así se iría su plan al garete. Se cumpliría la parte de destrozarle la vida a Draco por completo, cierto, pero si se la destrozaba a Hermione, se la autodestrozaría a él mismo, así que prefería no arriesgarse.

Suspiró. Llamó a un elfo en alemán. Alemán? Sí, alemán. No le hablaba en búlgaro por que ese elfo no había crecido en Bulgaria y no tenía ni idea de búlgaro. Y cómo Viktor se interesaba por el idioma, decidió hablarle desde el principio en alemán.

–_Hol dem Scheißkind was zu fressen, verdammt noch mal! Ich kann diese_ _gottverfluchte Heulerei nicht mehr ertragen! Tue endlich was Nützliches einmal in deinem Leben!_ (Dale a la mierda de niña algo para comer, joder! No puedo aguantar más esta mierda de lloriqueos! Haz algo de utilidad una vez en tu vida!)

El elfo, que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a las frías órdenes de su amo, simplemente hizo una reverencia y desapareció en la habitación de Elissa, para darle algo de comer y de beber. No podía dejar que muriese. Aún no. Primero tenía que ver a Draco Malfoy con sus propios ojos. Y tenía ese tipo de sensación en el pecho, esa sensación a la que las mujeres llamaban... _intuición_?; que le decía que no faltaba mucho más para que llegase el grandísimo momento en el que él, Viktor Krum, se vengaría de Malfoy. De Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión de los Malfoy, una preocupada Narcissa estaba sentada al borde de la enorme cama nupcial de Hermione y Draco, con la mira azul marina fija en su nuera Hermione. No podía evitar mirarla y sentir una especie de pinchazo al corazón por las pintas que traía: ojeras, ojos hinchados, tez pálida, labios cortados... Y su pelo. Su cuidado pelo marrón castaño. Su cuidado pelo rizado, que siempre le había resultado precioso, se encontraba ahora encrespado, tieso, sin forma, despeinado, _sucio_. Pero entendía por qué. Si a ella le hubiesen raptado a Draco, cosa que su marido hizo –muy a su manera –, seguramente también estaría así, o quizás peor, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que podía exagerar.

Se dio un par de bofetadas mentales en el momento en el cual pensó en "exageración". Una madre no podía no exagerar ante tal dolor. Simplemente, no podía. No del hecho de no poder _poder_. Sino del hecho de _no poder pero querer_. Ella no quería no ser exagerada, por que esa exageración no era una exageración en sí. Era... era una exageración natural: Preocupación en sus más puros estados. Esa preocupación, ese miedo y esa angustia maternas que no paran de seguir a la madre hasta el resto de sus días. Por que el hecho de ser madre cambiaba muchísimo a una persona. Bien lo sabía ella. Oh, sí. Ella, que había sido la más superficial y materialista consigo misma, resumiendo, egoísta y egocéntrica; había cambiado a ser dulce y cariñosa por su bebé, alerta y preocupante de cada una de los miedos y las penas de su querido hijo. Sí, la había cambiado. Esa "exageración". Esa "preocupación". Esa "angustia".

Pudo ver cómo Hermione iba abriendo los ojos, poco a poco. Qué rojos, que hinchados. Qué poco brillantes. Y no pudo evitar pensarlo: qué rematadamente simples. Sabía bien que Hermione se había caracterizado siempre por el resplandeciente brillo de sus preciosos ojos caramelo café. Pero ahora simplemente le parecían marrones. Dos esferas marrones estampados encima de un fondo blanco. Era lo más desgarrador que había visto nunca en ella. Había perdido por completo el hermoso brillo de sus ojos. O al menos, lo había escondido y no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba.

–Hermione, querida, cómo te encuentras? – preguntó dulcemente, sin alzar la voz – Has estado delirando, tienes algo de fiebre.

Hermione empezó a incorporarse. Gimió de cansancio y de dolor de espalda. Frunció en ceño y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar una enésima lágrima más. Bien sabía ella que no era la última. No, qué va. No sería la última hasta que Elissa no volviera a estar en sus brazos. Elissa... su vida Elissa... Qué diablos le estarían haciendo? Si se atrevían a siquiera tocarla... No sabía de lo que sería capaz. No conocería sus propios límites. Así que, para el secuestrador, sería mejor que mantuviera las manos en los bolsillos, sin tocarle un mísero pelo a su vida Elissa.

Miró a Narcissa a los ojos. Esos claros, y preciosos ojos azul marinos, también sin ningún tipo de brillo.

–Narcissa, dónde está Draco? – fue algo seca en preguntarlo. Se encontraba mareada y no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

–No lo sé. –confesó – Seguramente, buscando a Elissa cómo un loco desesperado. –No pudo evitar una risita – Ya sabes que la quiere mucho. Y tú también.

Hermione no pudo más y se abalanzó a los brazos de su suegra, llorando cómo una condenada.

–Tengo tanto miedo todo el tiempo, Narcissa... tanto... –sollozó – Alguien se ha llevado a Elissa, a mi vida Elissa, y no tengo ni idea de qué le están haciendo! Y si la están pegando? Y si está pasando hambre? O sed? O mucho peor, frío? Y si está...

–Hermione, tranquilízate, tranquilízate! –Le puso las manos encima de los hombros y ejerció algo de presión. Sabía que eso funcionaba con todo el mundo. –Tranquila. Respira hondo. Así, mira.

Pero Hermione no le hizo caso.

–NARCISSA, JODER, HAN RAPTADO A MI HIJA, TENGO MIEDO, ESTOY ANGUSTIADA, QUIERO SALIR A BUSCARLA! DRACO TAMBIÉN PODRÍA ESTAR EN PELIGRO Y TU PRETENDES QUE ME QUEDE AQUÍ RESPIRANDO HONDO? LAS TIENES TODAS EN LA CABEZA, O QUÉ!?

Hermione volvió a romper el llanto en cuanto mencionó a Draco. No sólo la vida de Elissa estaba en juego, sino que la de Draco también. Y es que bien sabía ella que se trataba de dos simples palabras. _Avada Kedavra_. Ese maldito hechizo que quitaba la vida a la persona. Y si llegaba tocar a Draco... No. Ella, sin él, simplemente no podría vivir. Antes de vivir sin él, se quitaba la vida. Lo tenía clarísimo. No tenía ninguna duda. Su vida era con o sin él. O blanco, o negro. No había un camino gris. No lo había.

–Hermione, querida, créeme cuando te digo que entiendo a la perfección que sé cómo te sientes. –Narcissa hizo una de esas pausas tan dramáticas, pero bien sabía ella que era necesaria... esa vez – Lucius... Cuando Lucius vivía... me... me hechizó. Me encerró en un libro. El conjuro dictaba que hasta que Draco no me leyese, yo no saldría de ahí. Y pasaron seis largos años hasta que no me leyó. De algún modo, entonces, podría decirse que Lucius "me secuestró" a Draco. Por eso te digo que conozco ese nudo en la garganta, esa sensación de náuseas permanentes y esos pinchazos en el corazón. Por eso te digo que conozco esa sensación de querer llorar cada dos por tres, esa sensación de mareo en sólo levantarme para salir en busca de mi bebé. Y por eso te digo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es respirar hondo y dejar primero que tus síntomas desaparezcan del mapa. – Hermione se había quedado mirándola a los ojos, dejando caer lágrimas cristalinas. Narcissa se las limpió con el pulgar – Sino, cómo diablos esperas poder ir a rescatar a Elissa? Mareada y buscando un retrete cada dos minutos?

Por muy débil e indetectable que hubiese sido, Narcissa percibió esa diminuta sonrisa que se formó en las comisuras de los suaves y finos labios de Hermione. Fue fugaz, pero fue sincero. Al menos, la había tranquilizado un poco. Seguro que Draco, donde fuera que estuviese, se sentiría más aliviado si supiese que Hermione estaba en la cama, algo más tranquila... descansando sin estar hechizada.

Hablando del rey de Roma. Draco estaba todavía en la asquerosa pocilga de esa comadreja pelirroja que se había atrevido a tocar a su hija y dársela a un búlgaro que sólo tenía malas intenciones. Juraba por Merlín que si algo le había pasado a su hija, daba absolutamente igual si se trataba del más pequeño rasguño, no sólo Krum afrontaría las consecuencias. Ronald Weasley también se vería como cómplice del rapto.

Pero lo primero era lo primero. Y lo primero era encontrar a Elissa. A su querida Elissa. A su queridísima hija Elissa. A la que él quería tanto.

Salió de sus pensamientos sobre su hija que, de algún modo, solo podían crearle escozor en los ojos, lágrimas, en cierto modo. Y lo último que quería, era llorar delante de Potter. Y mucho menos de Weasley. No era tan tonto como para darle el gran placer de verlo llorar. Ni que fuera por esa causa. No le cedería tal triunfo. No se lo concedería. Ni hablar. Primero había sido Hermione, y ahora su hija Elissa. En serio creía que iba a caer? Ni pensarlo. No iba a enseñarle ninguno de sus rasgos mínimamente débiles que poseía. Ahora mismo le tocaba ser el Draco Malfoy frío, arrogante, macabro y calculador que era antes de enamorarse de Hermione. Ahora mismo le tocaba jugar sucio.

–No me hagas perder más el tiempo y dime dónde demonios vive ese búlgaro de mierda. –lo cogió por el cuello de su camiseta, alzándolo del suelo al aire – Cómo se haya atrevido a tocarle un solo pelo, Weasley, te juro por Merlín y por Morgana y por todos los otros magos que conozco que no vas a salir vivo de esta. Ni él, ni tú.

Ron asintió. Cagado de miedo, pero asintió. Sabía que cuando Draco estaba así, no era bueno provocarle. No. Para nada. No le convenía. Así que, sin más dilación, dio la dirección correcta.

Cogido por su camiseta con todas las fuerzas que Draco podía poseer, Ron fue arrastrado hacia esa especie de... "pozo" que los magos de clase "normal" y, obviamente, los de clase alta conocían por "chimeneas de llamas verdes"; y sintió cómo se daba en todas sus narices. Oh, sí. Draco lo había empujado, estampándolo contra la pared. Y es que, por su mente, sólo podía pasar una cosa: _Cómo más le duela, mejor._ Cínico, era cierto. Pero a veces, lo cínico era lo que realmente era verdad. Y las verdades, cómo quien dice, ofenden.

Harry y Draco entraron con Weasley. Draco, obviamente, asqueado hasta más no poder. En cuanto hubiese recuperado a su hija, tomaría medidas serias. Y Harry... Harry no sabía exactamente qué era eso que crecía segundo tras segundo en lo más profundo de su pecho. No eran pinchazos, pero era algo que no era cómodo. Sentía como su corazón latía, y cada latido le dolía. Eso sólo lo había provocado el mero hecho de encontrarse al lado de Ron Weasley. Ron Weasley, el mismo que alguna vez había sido su mejor amigo. Ahora solo podía sentir pena, lástima y, por qué no admitirlo también? Ira por él. Pena? Vivía fatal. Solo tenía que ver su casa y ya lo veía. Lástima? Por qué había visto con sus propios ojos hasta qué nivel se había rebajado hasta el punto de querer vengarse de Draco por estar con Hermione. Por qué, al igual que todos los presentes en ese pozo transportista, el plan de destrozarle la vida a Draco quitándole a Hermione y a todo lazo que la uniera a ella, también había sido maquinado, en gran parte, por él. Se había rebajado hasta caer tan y tan y tan bajo. E ira? Por que, a parte del número de la familia Malfoy, había tenido los santos huevos de amenazar a la familia Potter. Prácticamente, también a su hermana, carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre; amenazándola con quitarle la vida a ella, y también a la vida que llevaba dentro. Y, precisamente por eso, ira. Por qué no encontraba ni razones ni hechos que pudieran tener un índice mínimo para excitarlo a hacer tal cosa. Simplemente, no lo entendía. Pero, pensándolo mejor, no quería ni intentarlo. Sería demasiado rebuscado. Sería inútil comprender una mente tan patéticamente frívola, capaz de crear tal plan con tal de destrozar la vida de una persona. Ridículamente inútil.

Llegaron los tres juntos en el ala de estar de una casa hecha básicamente solo de porcelana blanca. Reluciente. Luminosa. Draco no creía que el búlgaro hubiese retenido a su hija ahí, así que ahora mismo entraría en acción y empezaría a buscarla como un loco, sin dejar que se detectara su presencia.

–A ver, Potter y... asquerosa comadreja. –Empezó, murmurando – Vais a estar callados. Igualitos que una tumba. Igual. Mientras, yo iré a buscar a mi hija. –Se dirigió a Harry – Has traído la capa de invisibilidad o no? –Harry asintió y se la dio. Draco le dedicó unas palabras al pelirrojo – Como te atrevas a moverte del lado de Potter para ir hasta tu querido búlgaro, date por muerto en este preciso instante, asquerosa rata traidora. –Ron palideció – No se te ocurriera hacer nada fuera de lo norm...

-UUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAH!

Ese lloro. Lo conocía a la perfección. Elissa. Elissa estaba ahí. Nunca le habían parecido tan preciosos sus lloriqueos de bebé. Jamás la había oído cantar con tal bella voz.

-UAAAAAAAAH! UAAAAAAAAH!

Esprintando con los pies hechizados con un hechizo silenciador y la capa de invisibilidad, Draco corrió hacia la habitación de la cual provenía el ruido. Por fin podría cogerla en sus brazos, por fin podría...

–No... No... NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! –Ese búlgaro de mierda había descolgado el teléfono y dejado otra nota – NOOOOOOOOO! ELISSAAAAAA!

_Vaya, Malfoy. Muy astuto. Lástima que... ups! Me haya largado hace rato.  
Tu bebé es muy mono. Pero no para de llorar. Así que no me ha quedado más remedio que hacerla callar. Llevándomela a un sitio muy conocido para __**ella**_.

Ella? A quién diablos se refería con "ella". A Elissa... o a Hermione?

15 reviews y hago el siguiente capítulo el doble de largo! :D Espero que os esté gustando! :)


	8. La verdad duele

**Esos ojitos grises**

**Capítulo VIII:** **La verdad duele**

Harry cogió a Ron por la camiseta sucia y sudada que llevaba puesta y lo arrastró consigo hasta donde se encontraba Draco, que apoyaba sus manos en cada esquina de una mesa de madera, con la cabeza agachada y con la mirada clavada en esa condenada nota. Lloraba? Lo estaba viendo bien? Con claridad? Draco Lucius Malfoy estaba llorando? Claro que sería comprensible, pero bien sabía él que su orgullo no solía tomarse tales lujos cómo llorar en frente de personas, fuera cual fuera la causa. Pero aún así... lloraba. Lloraba y lloraba sin parar. Esa nota lo había dejado hecho polvo. Elissa no había aparecido, ni el secuestrador tampoco. Así que, esas lágrimas, a parte de ser lágrimas de añoranza hacia su única y queridísima hija pequeña, la misma que poseía esos ojitos grises; eran lágrimas de rabia, ira y sobretodo frustración.

–Malfoy – Harry puso su mano izquierda sobre su hombro derecho.

–No está aquí, Potter. – Su voz se oía entrecortada y casi sorda. Muy aguda, una octava de su voz por encima de lo normal – Quién coño se supone que tiene que ser "ella"?

Draco cogió la nota arrugándola y se la pasó a Harry para que la leyera. Era importante, y, si lo ignoraba, Draco jamás de los jamases se lo perdonaría. Pero, en lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que Potter era un amigo demasiado fiel y bueno como para ignorarlo. Así que estaba en la más plena certeza de que lo leería.

–"…A un sitio muy conocido para _ella_" – leyó esa frase en voz alta.

–A quién coño se refiere cuando habla de ella, joder! –Draco dio un puñetazo tan fuerte a la mesa, que se cargó una gran parte del borde. Se giró sobre sí, clavando la vista en Potter – A quién!?

–Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo, Malfoy. –Ron había abierto la boca... sin permiso. – Tienes que preguntárselo a la mismísima Hermione.

Y aunque sabía que llevaba razón, Draco sacó su varita y lo amenazó, apuntándolo.

–TÚ HABLARÁS CUANDO SE TE ORDENE QUE HABLES, RATA INMUNDA!

Su mirada lo mató. Pero decidió no obedecer. Un fallo terrible.

–Malfoy, si lo que aporto es constructivo, por qué te empeñas en que me calle? Hacer eso no va a hacer que tu jodida hija del puto diablo vuelva más temprano! Si es que tiene huevos que te rapten a tu bebé y me echen las culpas a mí, joder!

Cagada total. Vamos, que si total! No sólo se le habían cruzado los cables a la hora de desobedecerle y abrir la boca para hablar, sino que se había atrevido a insultar a Elissa delante de sus narices. Delante de Draco, que suficientemente herido estaba buscándola con la duda de si llegaría a tiempo o no. Y el muy capullo había abierto su condenado pico para provocarlo. Es que era tonto? No sabía que así lo castigaría?

–QUIEN DEMONIOS TE HAS CREÍDO QUE ERES PARA HABLAR ASÍ DE MI HIJA! _CRUCIO!_

–AAAAAARGH!

Y aunque Harry estaba TOTALMENTE de parte de Draco, tuvo que intervenir.

–Malfoy, basta. – Le puso una mano en el hombro y lo miró con cara seria –Tenemos que darnos prisa. Sé que estás cabreado y que Ron se lo merece, pero hechizarlo solo nos hará perder el tiempo. Así que para, Malfoy. Te lo pido por favor.

Draco, que quería a Hermione y a Elissa cómo a nada en el mundo, le hizo caso a Harry y cesó. No merecía la pena perder el tiempo hechizándolo mientras Elissa y quizás también Hermione estaban en peligro. No merecía la pena en absoluto. Era completamente innecesario.

Se secó las lágrimas y lo miró, asqueado.

–Dale las gracias a Potter, asqueroso pelirrojo. –Las palabras fueron completamente secas – Quizás ahora estarías inconsciente si no hubiera sido por que me ha recordado que Hermione y Elissa están en peligro. –Lo apuntó con la varita – _Lingardum leviosa!_

Draco se negaba rotundamente a volver a tocar a Weasley. No quería. De ninguna de las maneras. No. No iba a ensuciarse ni a contaminarse más las manos con esa suciedad que desprendía. No iba a tocar más a esa porquería de persona, así que, por esa misma razón, simplemente, cogió, y lo hizo levitar con su primer hechizo, cómo si se tratara de una pluma. Lo que estaba claro, era que no iba ni mucho menos con cuidado a lo que al tacto se refería. Pero si él le había robado a su hija, sabiendo Merlín cómo diablos la habría tratado mientras tuvo la enorme desfachatez de tenerla en sus brazos, contaminándosela; por qué coño tendría él que ir precisamente ahora con cuidado? No tenía ni la más mínima obligación de ir con tal precaución, así que, si se daba golpes contra algún mueble, no le importaría lo más mínimo. Ese cabronazo no tenía el derecho al más mínimo cuidado. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo de tratarlo cómo se merecía. De tratarlo cómo el asqueroso traidor que era.

Se dirigieron hasta la chimenea de llamas verdes y dieron el nombre de la mansión Malfoy como dirección. Draco tenía que ver a Hermione para comprobar que estaba bien, y dejaría a Potter con ella hasta que hubiese llamado a Zabini y éste hubiese llegado para cuidar de ella mientras él se dedicaba a seguir buscando a Elissa.

Su Elissa... su tierna y pequeña Elissa, que no estaba en sus brazos.

–Dónde estás, Elissa? –Pensó en alto, no pudo evitarlo – Dónde te han escondido, pequeña? Papá te quiere aquí…

Ron no pudo evitar mirar a Draco. Hermione realmente lo había cambiado. Cambiado… a una mejor persona. Y aunque le cayera mejor que antes de que ese par salieran juntos, no podía evitar sentir una especie de odio irracional hacia él. Él… había hecho el amor con ella. Él… la había hecho reír y había llorado con ella, seguramente. No lo sabía con certeza. Estaba pensando en Malfoy, así que, joder! No era como si llorase _con_ gente. Quizás lloraba, pero seguramente, con lo orgulloso y testarudo que era ese hombre, lloraba sólo. Sin nadie que le hiciese compañía. Pero Ron también sabía que Draco tampoco la buscaba. Y con ese odio tan irracional que sentía hacia él, se dijo que _si la buscaba, no la encontraría, por que de todos modos no la merecía. Ni esa compañía... ni a Hermione_.

Llegaron a la mansión. Harry y Draco salieron de un salto, y Ron... Ron no pudo ni tocar el suelo, Draco volvió a hechizarlo con su _Lingardum leviosa _para que no le contaminara nada. Merlín, tenía que soportar respirar el mismo aire que él, que eso ya era demasiado! _Demasiada suciedad... No tiene por qué ser así._ pasó por la cabeza del rubiales.

Se dirigió a la sala de estar, cómo quien dice, volando.

Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Zabini.

Primera señal... nada. Nada sorprendente, Zabini nunca cogía el teléfono a la primera. Pero Draco tenía prisa. Y mucha!

–Vamos, Zabini... vamos... – sus dedos jugaban de manera inquieta. Era como si tocaran, con notable rapidez, notas insonoras de un piano.

Segunda señal... Nada. Continuaba sin ser raro, pero continuaba perdiendo el tiempo. Ese tiempo dorado que el estaba perdiendo para buscar a su hija Elissa.

–Zabini, joder, cógelo! – Sus dedos habían parado de jugar. Ahora se había formado un puño.

Tercera señal... Nada. Draco estaba perdiendo los nervios.

–ZABINI, COGE EL PUTO TELÉFONO, JODER! – … Y con ese mismo puño, dio un golpe contra la mesa. Estaba visiblemente frustrado.

Hasta que por fin…

–Blaise Zabini?

–Lo que te cuesta coger el teléfono cuando se te necesita!

Blaise no necesitó ni 5 segundos para saber de quién se trataba.

–Malfoy! Vaya, menuda sorpresa, a qué se deb...

–Déjate de formalidades y dirígete a mi casa. YA! –Draco lo cortó – Cancela todo lo que tengas que cancelar, ya te daré explicaciones cuando llegues! Ahora levanta el culo de tu silla y muévete!

Sin más dilación y sin esperar respuesta alguna, Draco colgó el teléfono, dejando a Zabini con las palabras en la boca. Pero sabía que, de todos modos, no tendría nada que objetar. Por qué Draco sabía que Zabini sabía a la perfección que, cuando se encontraba así, tan terriblemente nervioso, agitado, hablando tan rápido y dando órdenes a punta pala, no tenía que oponerse a sus órdenes. No. Por que si se oponía, sufriría uno de los mayores ataques de ira del mismísimo Draco Lucius Malfoy, al que, junto con Hermione Jane Malfoy, le habían secuestrado a su hija. A su pequeña hija con esos ojitos grises... a Elissa Chrystal Malfoy.

Sin más pensamientos y de un esprinte, Draco fue hacia su habitación.

Llamó a la puerta dulcemente, no sabía si Hermione estaría dormida o no, y en cualquier caso, por más agitado y nervioso que estuviera, sabía que le debía sus respetos y sus modales. Era un hombre de buena casta, no se dedicaba a abrir las puertas sin llamar antes, así, por que sí.

Cogió el paño.

Abrió.

Hermione estaba en la cama, llorando en los hombros de Narcissa, que le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura. Pero al oír el carraspeo de la puerta al abrirse, no pudo hacer nada más que alzar la vista y dirigir su mirada caramelo café, hinchada, roja y húmeda, hacia la puerta.

Y aunque fuese su rubiales, su queridísimo rubiales, no pudo sonreír.

–Draco? Y Elissa? – Un destello de esperanzas pasó fugazmente por sus ojos, dándoles vida.

Draco se quedó un momento parado, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Qué le iba a decir? Que había vuelto solo para ver cómo se encontraba y que Elissa podía esperar? Ridículo. Y aunque la parte de ver cómo se encontraba era cierta en todos sus sentidos, no quería decírselo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era... era ir con paso firme y decidido hacia ella, y calmar por fin esas ansias que tenía de besarla. Simplemente, no podía pasar más tiempo sin ello. Había estado tantas horas angustiado por si alguien le había hecho daño, o por si alguien se la había llevado a ella también, que, por mucho que quisiera contenerse, no podía. Se trataba de Hermione, de su dulce, dulce Hermione. De la Hermione la cual él quería tanto, tantísimo. De la Hermione que tenía que proteger. De Hermione, al fin y al cabo.

–Mamá, te importaría...? – preguntó tímidamente. Era abierto con todos, pero a lo que se refería a esos temas, y encima delante de su madre… no. No podía. Delante de ella, no.

Narcissa, que se encontraba en la habitación estaba sentada al lado de Hermione, consolándola. Pero entendió a la perfección que no quería ser molestado, así que, simplemente, con una caricia en la mejilla y una sonrisa de compañerismo y cariño, se despidió, chasqueó sus dedos y –puf!– desapareció.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y la abrazó con fuerza, poniendo una mano en su cabeza y acariciándole el pelo con desesperación, con muchísimo miedo de perderla también a ella. Era uno de esos momentos, en los que, sin querer, se mostraba débil y sensible. Pero no le importaba. En lo más mínimo, en absoluto. Lo que ahora realmente le importaba era que Hermione estaba entrelazada en sus fuertes brazos, protegida. Mientras él estuviese ahí, no tenía nada que temer.

Se separó nada más que milímetros de su abrazo para besarla en los labios, con pasión y desesperación. Un beso algo temerario, pero es que tenía tanto miedo... estaba tan angustiado... que no podía reaccionar de otra manera. No podía. No quería. Y no lo haría. Continuaría besándola con esa desesperación hasta que su sed de ansiedad ya no estuviese ahí.

Muy de repente, y muy a su pesar, cortó el beso. La puerta se había abierto. Era Ron, que tenía la mirada clavada en Hermione. Estaba a punto de llorar. A pesar de que estaba en la gran certeza de haberlo superado ya hacía mucho tiempo, verlos besándose le recordó lo mucho que odiaba el hecho de que Hermione estuviese con Draco y no con ella.

–Her... Hermio...

No pudo acabar de pronunciar su nombre. Harry le había venido corriendo por detrás y se había tirado encima de él, empotrándolo contra el suelo. Una pelea bastante infantil empezó. Agarre por aquí, tirón de pelo por allá... Hermione se pasó una mano por la cara, llena de vergüenza y Draco se la pasó por el pelo, en las mimas circunstancias que las de Hermione. Uno que era un bastardo idiota, y el otro que podía ser un pedazo de incompetente incapaz de cuidar a un crío si se le dejaba a solas cinco minutos con éste.

–A ver, Potter. Es que no sabes mantener a una rata enjaulada o qué? – Estaba claramente mosqueado, eso se veía desde años luz. Pero la conmoción de hacía unos segundos lo tenía tan bien agarrado, que se veía incapaz de alzar más la voz – Esto se arregla así. Mira y aprende, novato. –Sacó su varita con gran rapidez, hechizando a Ron Weasley por enésima vez – _Petrificus totalum!_

En cuanto Ron quedó paralizado, Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí y de que la interrupción de su beso con Draco no había sido ni arte de su imaginación ni un espejismo. Había pasado de verdad. Ronald Weasley estaba en su habitación, recién petrificado.

–Ronald!? Pe-pero qu-que... ? Cómo...? Cu-cuando diablos...? – No le salían palabras coherentes de la boca. Entonces clavó su mirada en Draco, que se le había oscurecido el rostro.

–Hermione, mi amor. –Le dedicó una mirada de superioridad al petrificado. Sabía que le ponía de los nervios cuando se enternecía con ella. Pero, cómo le gustaría decir a él, _cómo más rabioso, mejor_ – No le llames por su nombre. No se lo merece. Él le ha dado a Elissa al Búlgaro.

Hermione se inquietó. Búlgaro? Qué? De qué puñetas le estaba hablando!?

–Búlgaro? Bulgaria? Qué? No me vengas con geografía, Draco! Qué búlgaro!? De qué diablos me estás hablando? Si esto es una broma no tiene ningún tipo de gracia!

Draco rió con sorna y amargura. Ese cabrón... Ese GRANDÍSIMO cabronazo... ese ENORME hijo de perra... ese capullo tan integral que se había atrevido a hacerle esto... a ROBARLE a su hija. LA SUYA, LA DE DRACO MALFOY! Por algo la niña se llamaba Elissa Chrystal _MALFOY_ y no Elissa Chrystal _KRUM_. ERA DE DRACO, NO DE VIKTOR. Ese... ese... Infeliz! Ese DESGRACIADO! Era un bebé de cinco semanas, joder! DE CINCO SEMANAS!

–Tu primer novio en Hogwarts, en cuarto curso, en el torneo de los tres... –miró a Harry y se corrigió – _cuatro_ magos. El jugador de Quidditch. Con el que bailaste en cuarto. El búlgaro. Krum. Viktor Krum. –hizo una pausa dramática – Tiene a nuestra hija. Y me ha dejado una nota cuando estaba a punto de dar con ella. – Le enseñó la nota y se la dio – Léela y dime a quién se refiere con "ella".

Hermione frunció el ceño, leyó con rapidez y dejó su mano muerta cuando acabó de leer la nota. Se le perdió la mirada y sus ojos, que ya estaban muy hinchados y rojos por las lágrimas, empezaron a derramar todavía más.

–Hermione... –Draco tenía que ser dulce, por muy agitado que estuviera. Si presionaba a Hermione, solo la pondría nerviosa a ella y no estaba en sus intenciones – Escúchame. Sé que puede ser duro para ti tener que recordar en estas circunstancias, pero... Tienes que decírmelo ahora, mi amor. Elissa no puede esperar más. –La cogió de las manos y la miró con su mira gris, esa tan penetrante en los ojos – Dímelo, por favor. Quién es "ella"?

Hermione se concentró en sus ojos grises, intentando leerlos. En vano. No podía leer otra cosa que no le hubiese dicho. En sus ojos solo se reflejaba curiosidad, ira, rabia, frustración, pena, tristeza... esperanza... Celos? No pudo leer nada más. Y a pesar de que Draco fuese una especie de libro abierto para ella, tenía que reconocer que, si tenía algo más que decir con la mirada, lo había escondido muy bien. Quizás hasta _demasiado_ bien.

–Draco... yo... yo no... Te juro por Merlín que no... Harry, yo tampoco... no... no, quiero decir que... no... –Sólo podía titubear, titubear y titubear. Otra cosa no le salía de la boca. Titubeos.

Draco meneó la cabeza y le puso las manos en los hombros, clavando una vez más su mira gris en la mira caramelo café de ella. Tenía que dar con la respuesta lo antes posible. Si no lo hacía, cabría la posibilidad de que Elissa sufriese. Y eso era lo último que quería. Lo que realmente quería ahora era tener a sus dos féminas entrelazadas en sus brazos, pero primero, Hermione tenía que propinarle una información que le fuese de mínima utilidad. Daba igual si era mucha o era poca, pero joder! La necesitaba, y la necesitaba a la de ya!

–Hermione, tranquila. Tranquilízate. Tranquilízate y céntrate. Hazlo por mí. Y hazlo también por Elissa. Respira hondo y dímelo. Por favor… – eso último sonó cómo si estuviese implorándola a que se tranquilizara. Y es que en cierto modo, lo estaba haciendo. – Por favor, mi amor... por favor.

Hermione cogió aire y lo dejó ir. Ese recuerdo... ese recuerdo de ese momento... Ese momento en el que le hizo tanto, tantísimo daño. Ese momento en el que rompió con él por pillarlo con _ella_. Con esa _ella_ que Hermione conocía tan bien. Con esa _ella_, con la cual ella se llevaba tan rematadamente bien. Con _ella_. Con _ella_, con la que dejó de hablar durante mucho tiempo y con la que acabó haciendo las paces. Con _ella_.

Dedicó su mirada a Draco unos segundos más y luego se la dirigió a Harry, que parecía estar muerto de curiosidad ante la respuesta de Hermione. Y es que si Hermione guardaba silencio durante tanto rato, era que la información era poca, pero de mucho servicio. Y también quería decir que la misma Hermione estaba... _indirectamente_ implicada. Y si no se trataba de ella, se trataba de algún amigo o familiar muy, pero que muy, muy cercano. La única pregunta que podía plantearse en esos precisos momentos era: quién? Quién era _ella_? A quién se refería Viktor Krum cuando hablaba de ella? De Elissa? De Hermione? De quién, joder, de quién!? Ese enigma lo estaba matando por dentro, lo estaba prácticamente fusilando. Y la seria pero desesperada mirada marrón de Hermione no le ayudaba en absoluto.

Hermione seguía mirando a Harry, sintiendo cómo se le humedecían los ojos. Se estaba mordiendo el labio superior con fuerza, hasta dejarse una marca. Negaba con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de él, cómo si fuera el centro del universo. Entonces, con un hilo de voz, dijo lo que tenía que decir. Fue cómo una especie de confesión.

–Lo siento muchísimo Harry. – Dijo apenas con un hilito de voz – Te juro por Merlín que lo siento con toda mi alma.

Harry se acercó a Hermione y se sentó a su lado. La miró a los ojos a través de esas gafas tan redondas, tan anticuadas para su gusto. La miró con esos ojos verdes que ella tan bien conocía. Entonces, la abrazó, haciendo que Hermione explotara por enésima vez en lágrimas. Y aunque Draco se hubiese puesto un pelín celoso, también la dejó llorar en los hombros de Potter.

–Vamos, Hermione. – Iba dándole palmaditas amistosas en la espalda – No tienes que sentir nada, a parte del rapto de tu hija. Pero te prometo que Draco y yo no vamos a parar de buscarla hasta que demos con ella. Vale? Es una promesa. Pero para cumplirla, necesitamos saber quién es ella. –Se separó del abrazo y la miró fijamente – De quién se trata? A quién se refiere? Se trata de ti?

Tosiendo secamente cómo si en sus pulmones se encontrase fina y ardiente arena del desierto Sahara, Hermione negó con la cabeza y decidió hablar un poco.

–No quiero destrozarte la vida a ti también, Harry. No quiero. La verdad duele. Duele... demasiado.

Draco se la quedó mirando, cómo si ya supiese de quien se trataba. Sería _ella_ capaz de haber hecho tal cosa? Tal cosa que él pensaba? No podía ser. Era... era inmundo! No! No era posible! Desgraciadamente, la indirecta de Hermione se lo confirmó. Se trataba de _ella_. Y sería a _ella_ quién, en toda contra de voluntad de Harry James Potter, tendrían que preguntar. No había otra opción. No había otro camino. Y si coger ese camino quería decir dar con su pequeña Elissa Chrystal Malfoy, con su hija, con su bebé de cinco semanas, lo haría. No tendría ningún problema en hacerlo. Sentía que sus recursos no conocían ningún tipo de fronteras.

–Por qué irías precisamente _tú_ a destrozarme _a mí_ la vida, Hermione? – Alzó la ceja, muerto de curiosidad. – Es a ti a quién te han raptado la hija. No a mí, Hermione. Así que... tú no podrías destrozármela aunque quisieras.

–Puede que yo no, Harry. Pero _ella _sí.

Harry parecía perder la paciencia por segundos. Por qué diablos no podía darle el nombre y ya estaba? No podía ser tan difícil! Eran un par de letras! Un par de sílabas! Una palabra! Un nombre! Realmente era tanto pedir!? Era _su tiempo_ el que se le estaba yendo de las manos!

–Hermione, quién es _ella_?! QUIÉN!? – La había cogido por los brazos, había apretado un poco y la había zarandeado. Cuando Harry Potter se ponía curioso, también podía ponerse muy pero que muy nervioso... y podía gritar.

Draco apartó a Harry de Hermione, que tenía la mirada muy asustada. De acto reflejo, Hermione se aferró a Draco, cómo si fuera un gato asustado del agua. Entonces, con una voz mortalmente fría, muerta y con una mirada con ganas de práctica y literalmente matar a alguien, le advirtió.

–No la toques, Potter.

–PUES QUE DIGA QUIEN ES, JODER! –Justo ahí, a Harry se le encendió la bombilla que le daría la respuesta anhelada al instante – TAMBIÉN SE TRATA DEL TIEMPO DE ELISSA, POR SI PUEDO RECORDARLO!

Y esta vez, tanto Draco cómo Hermione rompieron en lágrimas a la que oyeron el nombre. _Elissa_. _Elissa_. Su dulce, pequeña y tierna Elissa...

Y por su dureza, lo que Harry se había buscado, lo encontró. Hermione tomó la palabra, gritándole. Gritándole una gran verdad que sólo podría dolerle. Dolerle mucho. Muchísimo.

–ALBUS NO ES TUYO, HARRY! ES DE VIKTOR! PRIMERO QUERÍA DESTROZARME A MÍ A TRAVÉS DE _ELLA_! Y ESA _ELLA_ ES GINNY! _TU_ GINNY! POR QUÉ CREES SINO QUE ME LA LLEVÉ TRES SEMANAS FUERA DE LONDRES!? PARA COGERME VACACIONES!? PUES NO! LO HICE POR QUE VIKTOR LA VIOLÓ Y LA DEJÓ EMBARAZADA! Y YA DE PASO, DESTROZADA!

Hermione cortó en seco el contacto visual con Harry y rompió todavía más en lágrimas, mientras se acurrucaba en Draco. Draco la cogió fuerte y lloró con ella. Le era absolutamente igual si estaba delante de Potter o no. Le importaba un santo comino. Además, sabía que era comprensible. Por qué, siendo realistas, todo el mundo que se encontrase en _su_ situación, lloraría sin parar.

Harry no sabía que decir. No tenía que haberla presionado tanto... Pero era, al fin y al cabo, todo culpa suya. Hermione se lo había advertido. Le había dicho bien alto y bien claro que no quería destrozarle la vida. Pero él se había decidido por no parar de insistir. Se había dedicado a _zarandearla_ y hasta a _gritarle_ para saber ese nombre. Ese puto nombre. Y la respuesta a su pregunta lo dejó prácticamente muerto por dentro. Pero él se lo había buscado. Tal y como lo decía el dicho...: _La curiosidad mató al gato_. Y muy muerto se había quedado él.

Por que fue justo en ese momento, justo en medio de ese silencio, que _ella_ y su gran enigma fueron desvelados, cambiando el punto de vista de las cosas radicalmente. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

**Vale, lo admito, con lo de los 15 reviews me pasé un poco la última vez que cogué un capítulo... Seguramente ya no tendréis uñas! Hahahahaha! Perdóooon, perdóooooon! :D Bueno... pues esta vez... pido 5 reviews. Está permitido ese límite? Hahahah :D Gracias chatos! Sois los mejores! :)**


	9. Te lo prometo

**Esos ojitos grises**

**Capítulo IX:** **Te lo prometo**

Hermione y Draco lloraban el uno en los brazos del otro, siendo observados por Potter… y Weasley, que, en cierto modo, ya había sido olvidado por los presentes. Y si no fuera por que los Malfoy tosían como si tuvieran arena seca y ardiente del desierto en los pulmones, en la sala reinaría el silencio más incómodo que habrían experimentado jamás en sus vidas.

Y es que ese silencio… tenía sus razones. Harry lo estaba procesando lentamente, escena por escena, imagen por imagen. A ver. Fue lo más atrás en el tiempo que pudo. Su boda. Vale. Uno de los días más felices de su vida. Estaban los Black, los Malfoy, los Granger, los Weasley, los Longbottom, los Lovegood, los Chang y también la profesora McGonagall. Krum no estaba de invitado. Y no era que no lo hubiese invitado por desprecio, sino, simplemente, por que ni siquiera se había acordado. Por qué? Fácil. Krum había sido un amigo de Hermione, no de él. Además, ese año recordaba que lo pasó muy mal en Hogwarts. Recordaba todas esas miradas de desprecio que los alumnos le enviaban, cómo si él, al ser _el elegido_ hubiese hecho supuestas trampas para entrar en el torneo de los tres magos. Y aunque sabía que era ridículo… Tuvo que menear la cabeza antes tales pensamientos. No. Ese año fue definitivamente difícil para él. Así que, simplemente, al no tener ni contacto con Krum ni prácticamente con nadie, se le pasó.

Lo de la boda se había confirmado. Krum no había estado allí. No había estado presente. Eso lo dejaba algo más tranquilo. Pero ahora tenía que continuar hurgando en sus memorias, a ver si daba con el momento que Hermione le había dicho. Tenía dos datos: "Tres semanas" y "fuera de Londres". A ver. Después de su luna de miel, que había durado más o menos un mes, no pudo ser. La razón? Por que Hermione y Draco se acababan de casar, y ahora les tocaba a ellos ir a su viaje de novios. Cuanto tiempo duró …? Mierda! No lo sabía con certeza! No podía saberlo más o menos por la edad de Albus…? A ver, su pequeño tenía exactamente un año y siete meses. Más los nueve meses de embarazo... eran... 28 meses, eso quería decir, dos años y dos meses. MIERDA! De qué coño le servía eso!? JODER!

Estaba por morderse las uñas para preguntarle a Hermione la fecha exacta de cuando se fue con Ginny fuera de Londres, pero sabía que Draco lo mataría por tal desfachatez. Pero, realmente, estaba en la duda. No sabía si hacerlo o no. No sabía si abusar de su coraje de Gryffindor para hacerle una pregunta algo osada, o si quedarse callado, igual que lo haría un Slytherin, dejando que la incomodidad reinara sobre el silencio de la habitación. Lo malo era que no podía hacerlo a "pito, pito, colorito, donde vas tú tan bonito", sino que tenía que planteárselo cómo una cuestión seria. Cómo una cuestión de ese filósofo Muggle... cómo se llamaba? Shakespeare? Oh, daba igual! Tenía que dar con la fecha como fuese! Sólo entonces iría a hablar seriamente con Ginny. Sentía cómo sus ganas de saber el puto nombre de _ella_ había puesto sus consecuencias. Y susodichas consecuencias eran, desgraciadamente, poner en peligro su relación sentimental con ella. Por que, visto des de cierto punto de vista, Harry era su marido, y Hermione no dejaba de ser Hermione. Una muy buena amiga, casi una hermana, cierto. Pero no llegaba a más. Ella no había compartido TANTOS momentos cómo él con ella. No. No podía compararse. Entonces... si no podía compararse, por qué no se lo había dicho primero a él? Por que había callado? Ese silencio había sido un silencio que ocultaba una oscura verdad, por tanto, ese silencio había sido una especie de… "silencio mentiroso". Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era un "para qué, joder, para qué!?".

Daba igual. Lo que quería saber, lo sabría. Ya daba igual. Draco y Hermione estaban llorando igualmente, así que, cual sería la diferencia? Probablemente ninguna, a parte de posibles gritos de Draco ante su insensibilidad y alguna que otra mirada asesina por parte de Hermione. Pero, a parte de eso? Nada.

Harry iba a abrir la boca para pronunciar unas palabras, pero entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta.

–Draco! – Esa vocecita le sonaba peculiarmente familiar... – Abre! Esto está encantado con magia negra y no hay manera de bajar este paño!

Draco, por más destrozado que estuviese, cogió su varita y apuntó a la puerta, susurrando un "_alohomora_" , sin subir la vista. Merlín sabía bien que no podía. No tenía las suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo. Pero tenía que dejar pasar a Zabini para que pudiera cuidar de Hermione y él pudiera seguir buscando a su princesa de ojos grises. A Elissa.

La puerta se abrió al contacto mágico de la varita de un Malfoy. Esa dulce magia negra... Al menos, ahora que sabía que no había respondido al tacto de Zabini, podía quedarse tranquilo dejando a Hermione con Zabini cuando él no estuviera ahí.

Zabini, tan moreno y tan ojiverde cómo siempre, entró en la habitación, con su típica zancada corta y tranquila. Pero se sorprendió al ver a Weasley por el camino. Draco se percató de ello y no se quedó indiferente. Sabía que si no se lo contaba ahora, le pediría explicaciones en el momento más inapropiado. Y un momento inapropiado en todo ese asunto, era lo último que necesitaba. Así que, ante toda precaución, se lo contó. Rápida y secamente. Sin ningún otro tipo de detalle. No podía permitirse el lujo de perder mucho más tiempo.

–Esa rata de ahí –señaló a Ron, amenazándole – le ha dado mi hija al búlgaro. – Mustió secamente, matando a Ron con la mirada. Zabini hizo cara de no entender. Draco perdió los nervios, pero no pudo gritar – Nos han secuestrado a nuestra hija, Zabini. Han sido la rata y el búlgaro. El búlgaro Krum. Viktor Krum. Pero ahora tenemos que dar con él, y así con Elissa. Me ha dejado una nota. Léela.

Draco le dio la nota a Zabini y se quedó estupefacto. _Ella..._ _Un lugar muy conocido..._ Menuda mente más retorcida, por Merlín! Qué coño se suponía que representaba aquello?

–Ella? –Había alzado una ceja. – Quién diablos es "ella"?

Sólo de pensar quién era, se imaginaba a Ginny siendo maltratada por Krum. Por eso la perdonaría. Pero por lo que tendría que pensarse si la perdonaría, sería por el mero hecho de que nunca le hubiese siquiera mencionado el tema. Pero eso... eso quedaría para más adelante. Ahora no podía ser. Ahora tenía que ayudar a los Malfoy a encontrar a su hija. Pero más adelante, hablaría con ella. Lo había jurado. Entonces, más sombrío que una noche de luna nueva tapada por nubes que no dejarían ver la luz de las estrellas, Harry James Potter contestó desde el umbral de la habitación.

–Es Ginevra Molly Potter. Ginny. –Todas las miradas se centraron en él – Mi mujer.

Y al estar tan poco al corriente de la situación, Zabini sólo pudo mustiar un "ahá" y dirigirse a Draco y a Hermione, que tenían todas las pintas de estar mucho más que destrozados. Pero era comprensible, dadas las circunstancias. Así que, lo mínimo que podía hacer era, sin lugar a dudas, ser cortés y demostrarles que tenía modales, dándoles su más profundo pesar a lo que se refería a su hija. A su pequeña hija Elissa.

–Draco, Hermione… –Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Draco – Lo siento, chicos. Mucho. De corazón. Creedme.

Draco y Hermione supieron cómo apreciarlo, pero Draco tuvo que ser frío cómo solía serlo con Zabini y contestar.

–Sentirlo no va a devolvernos a Elissa, Zabini. – Se secó las lágrimas y lo miró a los ojos – Por eso te he llamado. Quiero que te quedes cuidando de Hermione mientras yo voy a buscar a mi hija.

Pero Hermione se negó. Pero qué diantres se había creído? Que él sería el héroe? Y aunque no se tratara de ser héroe o heroína, qué coño se había creído cuando decía que iría él solo? Se le habían retorcido demasiado las tuercas o qué?! Draco no iría sólo, no jodamos! Se lo diría. Se lo diría, y bien claro.

–Ni hablar, Draco. –Usó un tono muy seco, muy atípico de ella – No vas a ir tú solo. Elissa también es mi hija y yo sé como funciona una varita, por si lo habías olvidado.

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo. No era cuestión de querer o no querer, era una cuestión de obedecer! De verdad que era tan endiabladamente difícil de entender? En serio? Joder! Iba a contestar, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Zabini se interpuso.

–Eh... nosotros nos vamos a fuera. – Zabini estaba claramente incómodo. – Vamos, Potter. – Lo había cogido del polo que llevaba puesto y estaba tirando, de modo que lo arrastraba – Vamooooos…!

Una vez Harry estuvo fuera, Zabini se encargó rápidamente de Ron, hechizándolo con un _Lingardum leviosa_ y llevándoselo de ahí. Entonces, cerró la puerta, esperando a que uno de los dos saliera.

Pasaron cinco segundos en los que Hermione y Draco luchaban con las miradas. La de ella irradiaba frustración, en cierto modo también enfado... podría decirse que _ira_. No quería quedarse en la cama sin hacer nada y luego pretender estar tan feliz con Elissa, con la mala consciencia de no haber hecho absolutamente nada. Y la de él... la de él mostraba orden. Orden y, visto des de cierto punto de vista, reproche y poca aceptación. Pero a ver, qué marido sería tan rematadamente inconsciente de dejar a su mujer ir con él a un sitio donde cabían enormes probabilidades de violación? Joder! Quería que lo entendiese, no podía ser tan rebuscadamente difícil!

El silencio era frío, helado. Y cómo quien dice, _alguno de los dos tendría que romper el hielo_. Él, cómo Slytherin que era, se quedó callado, queriendo ganar con una simple batalla de miradas. Y ella, cómo Gryffindor que era, se atrevía a buscar la solución por medio de tener el coraje suficiente de pronunciar las palabras correctas; todas y cada una de ellas no carentes de significado y razón. Tenía que ganar la batalla que tenía delante. Y para ganar, se tiene que atacar primero. Sino, nunca empezaría.

Con esa lógica, Hermione atacó... y habló.

–No voy a quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados mientras tú estás ahí fuera jugándote la vida para buscar a Elissa! Yo también soy su madre, Draco! Yo también tengo la obligación de buscarla! Entiéndelo, por favor!

–Hermione, lo último que quiero ahora es discutir. Tienes fiebre y estás destrozada, no estás en condiciones de hacer nada. –Su tono de voz era frío, cortante.

Se veía de una hora lejos que estaba intentando evitar el tema de la conversación. Él era el hombre, el cabeza de familia. Y cuando él decía algo, tenía que hacerse tal y como lo había dicho. Pero Hermione era la excepción que confirmaba la regla.

–Ahá, claro, vale, ya lo pillo. –Ironía, dulce ironía... y frustración. Eso se reflejaba en el tono de Hermione – Es decir, que tú no estás destrozado, ni nada por el estilo, no? Crees que puedes hacerlo tú solo, no es así? Anda, Draco, no me jodas! Elissa no sólo es tu hija, sino que también es mía! Es nuestra! No es justo que solo vayas a buscarla tú! No tienes ningún derecho a decirme que me quede en la cama mientras vete a saber tú qué es lo que le están haciendo a Elissa.

–Hermione, ya basta! No puedes ir y punto! Fin de la discusión!– No podía dejarlo ya? Era fácil! Sólo tenía que asentir con la cabeza!

…Pero no. Hermione no cesó. No podía y no quería perder esa batalla. No le iba a dar ese triunfo a Draco. Acabaría acompañándolo, bien lo sabía ella. Acabaría acompañándolo, lo hubiera querido él... o no.

–Quién te crees que eres para decirme qué es lo que puedo hacer y lo que no, Draco?! Crees que tienes el derecho a prohibirme de ir a buscar a nuestra hija?! No es sólo tuya, Draco, por el amor de Merlín! Soy su madre! Tengo que ir!

–Hermione, joder, basta ya! Estás enferma! –Al final, la gritó, de modo que ella se quedó mirándolo con ojos de espanto – BASTA!

Enferma. Ahá. Así que esa era su excusa del día. Enfermedad. A ver, Draco era tonto, o qué? Una madre no conocía sus fronteras cuando le pasaba algo a su hijo! Así que dedujo que estaba ocultándole la verdad de por qué no quería que fuese con él. Entonces, de qué diantres se trataba? Por qué no quería que lo acompañara? Por qué razón? Por Krum? Era eso? Vamos, no jodamos! Se había enfrentado al mismísimo Voldemort unos años atrás, y un búlgaro tenía que asustarla? Era eso? Joder, qué argumento tan ridículo! No podía entender que ella también sabía manejar su varita a tal perfección, que acabaría con él en cuestión de segundos? No podía verlo? En serio? Por eso ponía la excusa de estar enferma? Joder, qué huevos!

–Y qué, Draco, y qué, joder!? Me da igual! Me daría igual no tener brazos y tener que ir a buscarla, me daría igual estar ensangrentada y tener que ir a buscarla, así cómo también me es absolutamente indiferente tener fiebre e ir! No busques más excusas, Draco! Déjate de tonterías y dime la verdad! Por qué quieres que me quede en la cama!? Dímelo, Draco, por el amor de Merlín!

Hermione le había dado el argumento clave para que Draco explotara y le contara la verdad.

–Hermione, usa tu cerebro y razona cómo lo haces siempre, joder! Es que no lo entiendes!? Si vas, vas derecha hacia la trampa! Krum pretende matarme y violarte! –La cogió por los brazos y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos – Crees que tengo ganas de que te pase algo a ti también?! Crees que tengo ganas que te hagan daño!? Ya tengo suficiente con haber perdido a Elissa! –Draco había disminuido su tono de voz notablemente, hasta que sólo quedaron susurros – No quiero perderte a ti también! No puedo! No puedo… –Bajó la cabeza, para que Hermione no viera que estaba llorando, muerto de miedo – Si te llegara pasar a ti algo... Jamás me lo perdonaría. No puedo perderte, Hermione. Todo menos eso. No podría soportarlo. Así que por favor… quédate aquí. No me acompañes, Hermione. Entiéndelo. No puedo perderte. No puedo… No quiero…

Hermione se ablandó al instante. Puso una mano por debajo de su barbilla y le alzó el rostro, de modo que la mirase a los ojos de nuevo. Con una ternura inigualable, le secó las lágrimas con el pulgar. Entonces, lo besó. Lo besó con mimo, con ternura. Lo besó con amor. Con el amor que sentía por él. Con ese gran amor que formaba un lazo tan endiabladamente estrecho con él. Con ese amor. Con ese gran amor lo estaba besando.

Poco a poco, fue rompiendo el beso y lo miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, dándole seguridad. Entonces, se abrazó a él y, acariciándole la espalda de arriba abajo, acabando la caricia en la nuca, dejando que sus dedos se enredaran en su pelo tan platino; le susurró algo al oído:

–No me perderás, mi amor. Te lo prometo. – Draco sollozaba – Shh... Shh... –Era tan largo que acababa en un silbido agudo, que, en cierto modo, cosquilleaba dulcemente sus oídos – Te lo prometo, Draco.

–Me prometes que cumplirás tu promesa? Me prometes que te quedarás y que no te pasará nada? – Se sentía como un niño pequeño queriendo encontrar seguridad en un osito de peluche. Pero, con sinceridad. Qué mas daba eso ahora?

Hermione no vaciló ni un instante en contestar. Sabía que Draco necesitaba oírlo con urgencia.

–Te lo prometo, Draco. Te lo prometo.

Entonces, Draco se acurrucó en el hombro de Hermione y siguió sollozando un rato más. Lo necesitaba. No le era igual que Elissa estuviera a manos de un bárbaro que tenía unos planes tan frívolos, pero, simplemente, lo necesitaba. No podía parar de sollozar y llorar. Por que, de algún modo, había algo que le decía que ese sería su último abrazo con Hermione. No sabía con certeza qué era lo que le incitaba a pensar eso, pero de algún modo… lo pensaba. No podía evitarlo. Y por eso, necesitaba estar el mayor tiempo posible entre los brazos de su queridísima Hermione, dejando acariciarse con tal dulzura. Por que era por eso que lo necesitaba. Y sus necesidades, aunque sonase muy egoísta, en esos precisos instantes, eran lo primero que quería satisfacer. Y lo primero que quería satisfacer era estar acurrucado en los brazos de su esposa, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño, sollozando, llorando. Sintiéndose _débil_. Por que era debilidad lo que sentía en esos momentos. Y era esa debilidad la que quería que Hermione le quitara de encima a través de sus dulces y tiernas caricias.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos más; fueron escasos, hasta que, poco a poco, muy poco a poco, Draco fue incorporándose, zafándose de su abrazo; hasta encontrarse con su mira marrón caramelo café. Esa mira que a él tanto le hipnotizaba. Esa mira que, por muy muerta que estuviera en esos tiempos, le parecía la mira más vivaz que había visto nunca. Esa mira que, inconscientemente, le daba tanto coraje. Esa mira. Esa mira marrón. _Su mira marrón_.

No tuvo que decir nada. Simplemente, se quedó allí, observándola. Al igual que ella a él. Ambos sabían que las palabras no eran necesarias. No era necesario ni un "adiós" ni un "te quiero", por que sabían que eso sentenciaría su eterna despedida. Y eso era lo último que querían, ya que se lo imaginaban como en los cuentos de hadas: el príncipe azul dejaría a su princesa, y volvería con un tesoro en las manos. Con el más preciado tesoro de ambos. En su caso, _Elissa_. Su tesoro Elissa.

Draco se levantó de la cama y arropó a Hermione con esas sábanas azules, que todavía apestaban a sexo, dándole un beso en el frente; durante largos, largos y largos segundos. Casi eternos.

Entonces, con la cabeza bien alta, se dirigió a la puerta. Y aunque sentía la mirada de Hermione clavada en la espalda, él no miró atrás. Ahora tenía que ir a casa de Potter. Tendría que hablar con Ginny. Y Harry James Potter tendría que estar ahí. Presente. Sin poder reaccionar... aún.

**Bueno chatos! Este ha sido algo más cortito, pero espero que no sea nada dramático! El cole me está volviendo un poco loca, hahahah! :D A ver... 5 reviews para el siguiente capítulo? :3 Por faaaa? :D**


	10. Descubriendo verdades rompiendo promesas

**Esos ojitos grises**

**Capítulo X:** **Descubriendo verdades y rompiendo promesas**

Draco había salido de la habitación. Potter, Zabini y el petrificado Weasley estaban esperándolo fuera. Sus expresiones faciales le decían que estaban sorprendidos por sus ojos, que más que grises, parecían rojos. Definitivamente, sabían que había llorado. Que se había desahogado cómo un niño pequeño, que se había deshecho en los brazos de Hermione. Pero, sinceramente, eso qué representaba que debería importarle? Nada en absoluto, ya que era lo natural. El hecho que le quitaran a su hija… No era soportable. No. Para nada. Así que, si tenían los santos cojones de siquiera mencionar las pintas que llevaba, se aseguraría de hacerles daño por tal estupidez. Y si no lo veían razonable, entonces, que se pusieran en su situación e intentaran razonar con razón. Ya verían entonces que se verían incapaces de formar un solo pensamiento coherente en su mente. Pero, por su desgracia, no eran ellos a los que les habían sus descendientes. A sus hijos o hijas. No. No eran ellos, así que, por mucho que intentara pensar o imaginarse cómo se las verían si estuviesen ellos en su situación, no le servía de mucho. Por no decir de nada. No era ni un simple premio de consolación.

–Entra en la habitación y quédate con ella, Zabini. –Ordenó, alzando la vista durante dos segundos para mirarlo a los ojos. – Y pobre de ti si la tocas o le haces algo. –No pudo evitar tal amenaza, por muy amigo que fuera. Por el momento, debía desconfiar de cualquier persona.

–Tranquilo, Draco, solo voy a encargarme de que esté bien! No te preocupes!

–Entra de una vez, Zabini. –Mustió. No tenía ganas de empezar una de esas conversaciones tan estúpidas que a veces tenían. – Entra de una vez y cuídala.

Zabini pareció tener ganas de decir algo, pero por la mirada que le echaron Potter y Malfoy, decidió obedecer. No. Realmente no tenía ni idea de por lo que estaba pasando Draco. Y, aunque él mismo no tuviese hijos con Pansy, no quería ni imaginárselo. Perder a un hijo de ese modo… Qué fuerte. Qué fuerte y valiente era Draco. Y, por supuesto, también Hermione.

Y, entonces, bajo las miradas de todos, entró, dejando a Potter y a Weasley bajo el control de Malfoy.

–Potter, tenemos que ir a tu casa y preguntarle a tu mujer a dónde demonios se refiere el maldito búlgaro cuando habla del lugar favorito de ella. –anunció.

El rostro de Harry se oscureció, cierto. Pero no se negaría a ayudar. No sólo por que Draco se había convertido en un buen amigo con el paso del tiempo, sino por que ahora toda su familia estaba en peligro. Estaba bajo la amenaza de ser asesinados de un momento al otro al haberle confesado a Draco que el primer supuesto secuestrador era Ron. Y aunque en esos momentos no le hacía ningún tipo de gracia tener que ir a su casa para hablar con _ella_, con Ginny, la misma que le dio un hijo que, en teoría, debería haber sido suyo; simplemente se limitó a asentir y a seguir a Draco hasta la sala de estar, dónde se encontraba la chimenea de las llamas verdes más cercana. Lo hizo, sí. A regañadientes, pero lo hizo. No podía permitirse el lujo de que _también_ su familia se fuera al garete. Y no iba a permitirlo. No. De ninguna de las maneras.

–Vamos, Potter. No tengo tiempo que perder. Y Elissa tampoco. –Le metía prisas. Pero con razón.

Harry se metió en la chimenea. A Ron, con el desprecio que le tenía Draco, lo estampó contra la pared de detrás de las llamas verdes. Entonces, entró él.

–Ya sabes lo que decir, Potter.

Harry inspiró profundamente. Ver a Ginny sería duro. Muy duro. Durísimo. Pero tendría que hacerlo. Tendría que ser un hombre y afrontar las cosas tal y como eran. Cómo quien diría, tendría que afrontar la realidad. Tendría que afrontar esa fría y cruel realidad.

–Residencia Potter, Calle Julius César 18. –Lanzó un suspiro rápido. Los hechos estaban acercándose. Pero lo pronunció. No era ningún cobarde. – Londres.

Y entre el ardor de las llamas, desaparecieron de la mansión Malfoy.

Por la cabeza de Harry pasaban las mil y una relacionadas con Ginny y con el pequeño Albus. Simplemente, no podía ser. No podía ser que Albus _no_ fuera de él! Se le parecía demasiado! Pero, por otra parte… tenía que reconocer que era la más viva imagen de su madre, así que cualquier similitud que compartiese con él haría que Harry pensara que su pequeño hijo Albus era idéntico a él. Pero, si ahora se fijaba con detalle, después de la explicación de Hermione, seguro que ya no vería nada de él. Vería algo de ese Búlgaro. De Krum. De Viktor Krum.

Le tenía odio. Cómo se había atrevido a _tocar_ a Ginny? CÓMO!? POR QUE!? No lo sabía, y, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que tampoco quería saberlo. Lo que realmente le interesaba era por qué Ginny no le había dicho absolutamente nada. Estaba viviendo con él, estaba _compartiendo su vida_ con él, joder! Tenía que _confiar_ en él y decírselo! No podía ser que confiara más en Hermione. Simplemente, no podía.

…O quizás sí. Harry siempre había sabido que Hermione era de esas chicas que intentaban ver sólo el lado racional y positivo de las cosas, para poder seguir adelante con la vida. Entonces, seguramente le había dado ánimos para que continuara con el embarazo, para que no se fuese abajo. Conociéndola cómo la conocía, seguramente le había _prohibido _siquiera pensar en la posibilidad del aborto. Y conociendo a Ginny cómo la conocía, sabía que ella se habría negado las primeras veinte veces, intentando serle fiel a Harry... y a sí misma. Por que ella sabía que ese bebé tendía que ser Potter, y no Krum. Pero sin embargo, no era así. Era del revés. Por eso Ginny veía el aborto como una puerta de escape. Lo veía... como una solución. Pero Hermione... tuvo que hacerla razonar.

Pensó con odio hacia ese pensamiento. Si es que _tuvo_ que hacerlo. Claro...! Tenía que ser la heroína, tenía que serse fiel a su ideología de "mirar adelante y seguir con la vida". Claro. Lógico. Era _tan_ jodidamente lógico que _tomara sus decisiones __**por ella**_, que, ups! Se le _olvidó_ por completo el hecho de que ese tema, a ella, no le incumbía en lo más mínimo. No. Ese tema sólo tenía derecho a tocarlo Ginny y decidir por sí misma si abortar o no. Y, desgraciadamente, para la suerte de Harry, decidió mantener a _ese_ bebé con vida.

No era que no quisiera a su hijo con todo su corazón. No era que ahora que sabía que era de Krum lo despreciara. No. Pero… No podía evitar pensar que, el aborto hubiese sido una buena solución en su debido momento. Sólo si Ginny se lo hubiese dicho... Hubiesen hablado del tema, hubiesen encontrado una solución! Ellos dos! Juntos! Pero no. No pudo ser. Hermione se había entrometido, y le había dicho que se quedara con el bebé.

Intentó hacer lo que Dumbledore le dijo alguna vez: _"Ponte en la piel de los demás. Sólo así descubrirás qué es lo que sienten y por qué es por lo que pasan"_. Lo intentó. Y de algún modo, pudo verlo con algo más de claridad, no con esa mente tan ofuscada que tenía ahora, en esos momentos. Vio que Hermione sintió cómo Ginny quería a ese bebé con todas sus fuerzas, después de todo, no dejaba de ser una vida más. Una _parte_ de su vida.

–Mi vida… –Susurró Draco, antes de llegar.

Ahí estaba. Harry lo vio con claridad. No era sólo una _parte_ de _su_ vida, sino que, en cierto modo, era _su vida._ Y, su vida, era crucial. Por eso no quiso abortar. Por eso no quiso sacar el tema. Por eso no quiso "confiar" en Harry. Por eso no quiso. Pero por no querer... ahora sentía como una gran parte de su vida, de la de él, había... caído en el vacío. Estaba enfadado. Y mucho. Pero ya tendría otra ocasión para hablar con ella sobre ese delicado tema más adelante.

Y sin casi darse ni cuenta, por fin llegaron.

Harry entró, seguido de Draco y del petrificado Weasley, que estaba, casi acostumbrado a ello, hechizado con un _Lingardum leviosa_.

–GINNY! –gritó. Se empezaron a oír pasos. Suspiró de alivio. Al menos, a ella no le había pasado nada. – Ginny, ven.

–Harry? – Su tono sombrío la tenía algo preocupada. Y, por qué no decirlo, también asustada. – Harry, pasa algo? Hay noticias sobre Elissa?

–Precisamente por eso hemos venido, Ginny. – La miró a los ojos con dureza. Se había jurado a sí mismo que hablaría con ella más adelante, pero...

–A qué sitio conocido te llevaba Krum cuando salías con él? – Draco lo soltó cómo si de una bofetada se tratara: rápida y dolorosa. Muy dolorosa.

Ginny palideció. Clavó sus ojos en los de Harry, que sólo desprendían frustración, enfado, tristeza, incomprensión... pero, sobre todo, decepción. Y a Ginny no le gustaba en absoluto. No. Para nada. Sabía que cuando Harry estaba así, con esa mirada perdida, poco brillante, era que estaba herido de verdad. Y esas heridas no se curaban con facilidad. Por eso mismo, un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderó de ella en ese instante. Ella no pretendía hacerle daño, pero, sin embargo, sabía que se lo estaba haciendo cada día que pasaba, ocultándole la verdadera realidad de sus ojos, vendándole los ojos con una tela gruesa que la llamaba felicidad. Una felicidad que, por mucho que él la hubiese disfrutado al máximo hasta ese día, para ella había sido un infierno en todos los sentidos. Y por eso mismo, se arrepentía. Y mucho.

–Harry, yo... yo... No sé que puedo... yo no... –Titubeos. Era lo único que podía salir de la boca de una mujer cuando estaba nerviosa.

–Ginny, hablaremos más tarde de ello. –Fue frío y cortante, asustándola – Ahora dínoslo. Nuestra familia también corre peligro, no solo la hija pequeña de Malfoy.

Draco se sorprendió, en cierto modo. Nunca había visto a Potter así. Tan... tan similar al carácter de un Malfoy. Nunca lo había visto tan y tan frío con un ser tan y tan cercano. Eso no se veía todos los días. Pero por mucho "show" que fuese, no pudo decir que le gustara. Por que, a pesar de todas las consecuencias, sabía que, a través del rapto de Elissa, el Búlgaro acababa de, literalmente, arruinar su matrimonio. De algún modo, Draco sabía cómo acabaría aquello. Pero decidió callar y centrarse en su objetivo principal: Elissa. Sólo faltaba que Ginny saliera de su primera conmoción y pronunciara el sitio en donde Krum la había llevado tantas veces.

Ginny estaba a punto de confesar. Quería poner todo ese asunto detrás suyo antes de que cantara un gallo.

Mientras tanto, en un sitio conocido por _ella_, Krum estaba examinando a Elissa, que, con sus pocas fuerzas de bebé, se había quedado dormida. Era lógico. Llevaba todo el puñetero día llorando, ya había sido yendo hora que la niña del diablo se durmiera. Y así, cómo quien dice, "los deseos son órdenes". Se durmió. Así, tal cual. Cansada de tanto gritar con sus lloros y su idioma de bebé, incomprensible por cualquier adulto, que quería volver a estar entre los brazos de sus padres. No por que no hubiera querido seguir, sino por que el hecho de que le hubiesen dado tan poco de comer durante tanto tiempo seguido la había dejado sin fuerzas.

Krum no pudo evitar mirarla con más atención. Esa niña era una Malfoy total. No le había visto los ojos, pero estaba seguro que no eran los de Hermione. Se parecía demasiado a Draco. Sólo tenía esos pequeños rasgos de Hermione: la forma de las cejas, quizás la forma de la cara, la nariz... sino, era completamente Malfoy. Y eso, le molestaba. Y mucho.

Sacó su varita y la miró, pensativo. Quizás lo más sensato era hacer unas cuantas... _pruebas_.

Hermione estaba en su habitación, sentada en su cama, con la mirada perdida. Zabini había intentado hacerla sonreír un poco, consolarla, por decirlo de algún modo. En vano. Hermione no podía ser consolada a menos que Draco volviese a casa con Elissa en brazos. Y aunque sabía apreciar los esfuerzos del moreno en silencio, ella no podía limitarse a nada más que mirar por la ventana y suspirar pesadamente.

El moreno se percató. Vio que Hermione se había puesto una mano en su frente, más que preparada para llorar. Y bien sabía Zabini que, si Draco se enteraba que ya era la séptima vez que lloraba, lo mataría. Literalmente. Y no podía permitírselo.

–Hermione, oye... –Hermione levantó la vista, con profundo desinterés – Eh... no sé muy bien qué decir, pero... –MIERDA! Ese tipo de situaciones no se le daban nada bien. – Supongo que... eh... esto... – Se puso a reír nerviosamente, con una mano rascándose la nuca.

–Blaise – le cortó Hermione, algo molesta – Mira, agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mí y todo eso, pero ahora mismo, si no te importa, cállate. No tienes ni la menor idea de cómo me siento, y tus palabras y tus risas no hacen nada más que empeorar las cosas. No te lo tomes a mal, pero... no podrías irte a alguna otra parte de la casa durante... yo que sé. Una hora, o algo así? Quiero estar sola, Blaise. Entiéndeme.

Ese fue el discurso más Malfoy que Hermione había dado nunca. Frío, distante, cortante y directo. Draco le había enseñado bien. Tanto, que Zabini sonrió levemente al entender su situación, dio una pequeña reverencia, y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con dulzura.

Entonces, una vez se quedó sola, su mente empezó a pensar. Elissa... su tierna, pequeña, dulce Elissa... su hija, su vida! No estaba allí con ella, y eso la dejaba completamente destrozada. Y el hecho de que Draco hubiese salido a buscarla _sin_ ella, la destrozaba todavía más, por que se quedaba con la duda de si volvería o no. Por que, aunque sabía que Draco era, junto con ella y con Harry, el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, también era sumamente consciente de que Viktor Krum también sabía manejar una varita. Y eso la dejaba preocupada, por que sabía que, en combates mágicos, el luchar no sólo se trataba de hechizos. Sino que de hechizos y _rapidez_. Y ella sabía bien que, quien fuese el más rápido en pronunciar esas dos palabras, ese hechizo mortal, sería el vencedor. Y sólo era una cuestión de rapidez. Dos palabras... _Avada kedavra_. Esa puta rapidez y esas dos putas palabras, capaces de quitar la vida a una persona. Y ella, con esa duda, no podía vivir. Ni podía, ni quería. Así que se quedó un rato pensando en qué hacer. Cavilando. Maquinando. Y maquinando, maquinando, llegó a una única conclusión sensata. Se levantaría, se pondría algo calentito, cogería su varita...

… Y rompería la promesa que le había hecho a Draco.

**MUUUUUUUUUUAHAHAHAHHAHA! Soy mala, eh? :D Hala, pues, espero que os haya gustado, chatos ;D Me podéis dejar al menos 5 reviews, please? :D Os juro que me estoy esforzando mucho con la historia y me estoy esforzando para ir presentando capítulos cada dos o tres días... máximo cuatro! Y eso paralelamente al cole, que me está volviendo LO-CA. :D Bueno pues... Espero que os haya gustado! :D**


	11. QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ?

**Holaaaaa! :D Sí, lo siento, lo siento...! Internet no ha querido jugar conmigo estos días, así que... Bueno, que no he podido colgar este capítulo!  
A ver. Quería proponeros una cosa. Últimamente, para tener un poco más de inspiración con este fic, he estado viendo vídeos de Dramione en Youtube (en el ordenador de mi hermana :D ) y he visto „trailers" de Fanfics. Uno se llamaba „Isolation", y os bien juro que es una historia MUY buena. (Al menos, para mis gustos). Bueno, pero basta de publicidad. Lo que a mí me encantaría, sería que alguien hiciese un tráiler de „Mis dos queridos ángeles" o de „Mi dulce, dulce Hermione". Si hubiese interés y ganas, por favor, mandadme un PM! :)  
Bueno, pues, muchísimas gracias! Y ahora, continuemos con la historia! Esto se está poniendo emocionante! :D**

**Esos ojitos grises**

**Capítulo XI:** **QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ!?**

Un silencio muy incómodo reinaba en la sala. Ginny derramaba lágrimas en silencio, sintiéndose muy observada por las miradas de Harry, Draco y Ron. Pero la que más le dolía, era, sin duda, la de Harry. Sabía que el hecho de no haberle dicho nada sobre lo de Viktor Krum lo había herido. Y mucho. Al fin y al cabo, no había sido un mero beso. Había sido una violación, y de esa violación descendió un fruto. Un fruto el cual tenía que haber sido de Harry. Pero no lo era. Era de Krum. Su hijo Albus "Potter" era, teóricamente, Albus "Krum". Y, joder, ella había sabido que eso lo mataría por dentro! Pero decidió callar. No por otra cosa que por miedo. Por que, si él se ponía en su situación, hubiese tenido que afrontarse al peor de sus miedos y a la peor de sus decisiones: callar o decir. Y ella, con lo asustada que estaba, más el miedo que le daba Harry cada vez que le sonreía cuando veía el bulto que se iba formando en su vientre, completamente inconsciente de que no era de él, decidió callar. Cualquier mujer lo habría hecho en su situación. Hubiese sido su madre Molly, hubiese sido la madre de Harry Lily, hubiese sido la madre de Draco Narcissa, hubiese sido Hermione, o hubiese sido ella. DABA IGUAL! IGUAL! _TODAS_ Y _CADA UNA DE ELLAS_ HUBIERAN _CALLADO_!

Pero ahora no se trataba de callar o hablar sobre ese tema otra vez en esa ocasión. Eso era para más adelante. Lo que importaba ahora, era dar con Krum y dar con Elissa, para que todos y cada uno de ellos pudiesen volver a la paz de sus familias.

Pensó. Paz? Paz? En serio? Qué coño quería decir con "paz"? Ginny sabía muy bien que no habría paz después de esto. Sabía perfectamente que, entre ella y Harry habrían trámites. Trámites de divorcio, seguramente. Y aunque le doliese hasta en lo más profundo de su corazón, aceptaba que sería así. Por que, después de todo, visto desde un punto de vista rematadamente crítico, _ella y su jodido silencio_ habían sido los culpables de todo. Si no hubiese callado… Si sólo se lo hubiese contado a Harry… Entonces, Albus no estaría aquí, cierto. Pero si no estuviese aquí, Viktor lo sabría y no intentaría destrozar a más familias, por que tendría que darse por rendido. Por que vería que el fracaso no lo llevaba a la victoria. En ese caso, no. Así que, si sólo hubiese hablado con Harry del tema, Viktor hubiese cedido y ahora, en esos precisos momentos, no se hubiese llevado a Elissa, ni tampoco estaría llorando por una causa cómo esa: un fruto de amor que no le pertenecía. Y por esa pertinencia, se sentía sucia. Muy sucia. No en el sentido de apestar, sino en el sentido de sentirse igual que una zorra. Igual que una perra. Igual que una puta. Una puta de calle, a la cual se la habían _follado_ sin piedad y había obtenido un hijo.

Pero ahora no podía sentirse culpable. El tiempo pasaba, y no podían dejar que se les escapara de las manos. Ni ella, ni Harry, ni Draco, ni nadie. Así que tendría que espabilar y abrir la boca para pronunciar unas palabras.

–Antes de que saliéramos tú y yo, Harry, hubo algo con Krum. – Sollozó entre medio, suspiró y continuó – Le estaba poniendo los cuernos a Hermione conmigo.

Draco enfureció.

–Que hizo QUÉ!? SE ATREVIÓ A HACERLE DAÑO A _MI_ HERMIONE!? CONTIGO!? JODER, Y TU ERES SU MEJOR AMIGA!?

–Sé que fue muy estúpido por mi parte, pero yo no lo sabía. Viktor me había asegurado que había cortado con ella. –Ginny negaba con la cabeza. Realmente le sabía mal lo que hizo – Y, un día, Hermione nos vio y… me dio una bofetada y no habló conmigo durante 2 años.

Ginny miró a Draco con la mirada arrepentida, y la volvió a bajar enseguida. Entonces, continuó con su relato.

–Siempre íbamos de escondidas, por que, cómo ya he mencionado, estaba engañando a Hermione y no podíamos ser vistos. No estábamos ni en el castillo de Hogwarts ni en Hogsmeade. Siempre íbamos al lago de la sanación y nos zambullíamos para ir al barco con el que todos los búlgaros llegaron a Hogwarts.

Draco, por muy cabreado que estuviera, tuvo que permitirse ser curioso y preguntar.

–Pues debíais haber buceado mucho. –remarcó, con la cara ensombrecida – Los pulmones no aguantan tanto. Qué fue lo que usasteis?

–Yo le robaba plantas acuáticas a Neville. Siempre le cogía dos. Una para mí, y la otra para Viktor. Pero Viktor usaba un hechizo que hacía que se convirtiese en tiburón.

Harry frunció en ceño. Sabía que Ginny había estado saliendo con Neville durante cuarto curso, más o menos en épocas de Navidad. Sí, se acordaba. Ginny había bailado con Neville esa noche, y se había rumoreado que habían tenido algo juntos. Algo más que un simple beso. Entonces... Eso quería decir que no había sido sólo Krum, sino que el pobre Neville también? Pero quién coño era la mujer que tenía delante de sus narices? Era una completa desconocida! La Ginny que él había conocido era diferente. _Muy_ diferente. _Extremadamente_ diferente.

Pero se resignó, bufó con pesadumbre y se levantó del sofá.

–Malfoy, vayamos a casa de Neville. Yo no me sé el hechizo y de herbología no tengo ni idea. –Frío. Frío, rápido y cortante. Muy cortante. Empujó a Draco hasta la chimenea, seguido del Ron petrificado y flotante, y se sumergió dentro de las llamas verdes. Ni siquiera miró atrás para ver a Ginny. – Neville Longbottom, calle Chelsea, 14. Liverpool. Inglaterra muggle.

Y fue cómo si Harry, Draco y Ron nunca hubiesen estado allí. Y allí la dejaron. Llorando.

Ya estaba. Lo había decidido. Rompería la promesa que la había hecho a Draco, consciente de las consecuencias que podría traer su decisión. Pero no podía vivir en la incertidumbre de si volvería a verlo o no. No podía. Por eso mismo, por mucho que Draco hubiese llorado en sus brazos, y por mucho que le hubiese gustado mantener su palabra, Hermione se levantó de la cama, quedando sentada en ella, cogió su varita, y con un toque, se visitó con ropas calentitas y cómodas, para que, si se daba el condenado caso de lucha, pudiera ser rápida, elegante y limpia con sus hechizos y sus respectivos movimientos. Llevaba una coleta alta, un jersey cómodo de los de Draco, de color gris, en el que estaba gravado "London 2007 – Quidditch Team" en él, con grandes letras azules; y un pantalón de deporte negro, largo pero algo estrecho. Guantes, bufanda, chaqueta, botas de invierno. Estaba lista para salir.

Iba a levantarse de la cama de un salto, cuando de repente, la foto movediza de su mesita de noche se lo impidió. Eran ellos dos. Draco y Hermione. Recordaba que era Noviembre, entraban en uno de los más fríos inviernos de todos los tiempos, y eso, era antes de Navidad, la época en la que, en un mes, se casarían. Estaba todo nevado. Y, ellos dos, estaban ahí, bailando y riendo bajo los copitos de nieve. Él, con su elegante gabardina negra y su divertido gorro marrón, más peludo que un mapache. Y ella, en sus brazos, con su chaqueta larga azul marino, con la bufanda de Slytherin que Draco había tenido la gentileza de regalarle, y con esa boina rosa clara, tan a juego con su pelo. Ambos vestían una sonrisa. Estaban ahí, tan felices. Bailando, bailando y bailando. Una vuelta. Un beso. Un beso corto, pero tierno, un beso feliz al fin y al cabo. Uno de esos besos que ella tanto echaba de menos. Y uno de esos, de los que estaba segura que Draco también echaba en falta. Suspiró. Primero tenían que encontrar a Elissa. Entonces, habrían besos de esos. Y, con toda su sinceridad, esperaba que fuese pronto.

Silenció su caminar y se dirigió al armario de Draco. Abrió su puerta y retiró todos los trajes que estaban pulcra y cuidadosamente colgados. Entonces, encontró lo que estaba buscando. Ahí estaba. Su escoba. Una Nimbus 9000, el último modelo. Sin dudarlo ni un momento, cogió el mango de la escoba y la sacó de ahí. Cerró la puerta del armario y se dirigió al balcón. No era tan tonta como para salir por la puerta de su habitación y que Zabini la pillara! Así que, siendo rematadamente sigilosa a pesar de tener su caminar hechizado, fue montándose a la escoba de Draco. Sí que sabía volar, cierto. Draco le había enseñado muy bien. Y no era que tuviese miedo a las alturas, qué va. Ese punto lo tenía superado, recordaba que Draco la había puesto a prueba para ello. Lo que realmente pasaba era que, con tanto mortífago suelto por ahí, en los cielos del mundo mágico reinaban los dementores. Y no quería encontrarse con uno de ellos. Oh, no. Ni hablar. Eso _sí_ que le daba miedo. Pero ahora no tenía el derecho de tener miedo. No podía permitírselo. Tenía que ser fuerte e ir a rescatar a Elissa, hubiese querido Draco o no. Así que, sin pensárselo ni un segundo más, hechizó su bolsillo, para poder poner su varita de modo que no cayera durante el vuelo, y, al cabo de unos segundos, se encontraba flotando a gran velocidad por el aire, en una única dirección posible: Hogwarts. Si había algún lugar especial para Hermione, para Ginny y para Viktor, ese sitio era, sin duda, Hogwarts. O al menos, eso creía ella.

Estaba a punto de hacer algo cuando, de repente la miró a los ojos. No eran marrones, cómo los de Hermione, pero eran de un gris oscuro precioso. La pequeña de los Malfoy tenía su encanto, tenía que reconocerlo. Y más ahora que estaba hechizada con un _Lingardum Leviosa_, callada pero despierta. Atenta a la situación. Sabía que era un bebé de hacía nada y que, si salía con vida de esta, nunca podría acordarse. Pero de lo que sí que se había dado cuenta ese condenado bebé, era que la persona que tenía delante de sus narices _no_ era su padre. Ni su madre. Ni su abuelo. Ni su abuela. No. Era un completo desconocido que la había dejado sin comer durante muchas horas. Era un completo desconocido al que, inconscientemente, le tenía miedo. Un completo desconocido de pies a cabeza. De eso, a pesar de su cortísima edad, no tenía la menor duda.

Movía suavemente su varita de un lado para el otro, meciendo a esa niña en el aire. Estaba esperando alguna reacción. Pero nada. Ni risas, ni lloros. Nada. Simplemente se sentía observado por esos ojitos grises de ella. El color le recordaba al infeliz de su padre, a ese desgraciado llamado Draco Malfoy que había tenido el placer de tener a su princesa Hermione en la cama. Ese hijo de perra se la había tirado cientos de veces y ella se había dejado! Qué asco… _Qué asco, por Merlín!_

Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto empezó a oír lloriqueos de esa niña. Seguramente tenía hambre. Y cómo tenía que continuar con su endiablado plan… decidió por darle de comer.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo muggle, en la calle Chelsea, 14, en Liverpool, Neville Longbottom se mantenía ocupado en el laboratorio de su invernadero, donde estaba manipulando una planta para crear otra planta con efectos completamente distintos. Lo había intentado ya veintitantas veces, sin resultado alguno. Pero había algo que le impulsaba a no rendirse y a continuar, una especie de motivación. La motivación de crear algo nuevo en el mundo muggle, algo que, en esos tiempos, era bastante difícil, teniendo en cuenta lo evolucionadas que estaban las cosas. Si lograba crearlo, por fin podría salir de esa pobreza. O al menos, a lo que él llamaba pobreza. No era que Neville estuviese sentado en la calle pidiendo limosna a cada persona que pasaba por delante suyo, pero tenía muchos problemas para llegar a fin de mes. La vecina de enfrente era una avara y una codiciosa, además de antipática, arrogante y egocéntrica. Resultaba ser, que después de la guerra, Neville decidió irse del mundo mágico para olvidar, pero los galeones no podían ser "traducidos" en moneda muggle. Pero tampoco era mucho lo que tenía. De todos modos, cuando se fue a Liverpool muggle, se encontró con esa vecina suya que le ofreció un hogar a un precio razonable. Pero la muy perra se dio cuenta de que era honrado y que tenía un muy buen trabajo a causa de eso, así que fue aumentando el precio mes tras mes, haciéndole la vida imposible a Neville. Y, por su honradez y también por su orgullo masculino, Neville no podía rebajarse a pedirle a su jefe que le aumentara el sueldo, aunque sabía que si se lo pedía no tendría ningún problema con ello. Por eso tenía que insistir con su deber. No pararía hasta haber modificado la planta como era debido, con los efectos deseados. Entonces, justo entonces, cuando hubiese ganado el premio, se compraría una casa grande, sin tener que pagar ningún tipo de alquiler. Sí, eso valía la pena. Así que, no desistiría.

–Joder, esto apesta a muggle!

–Siempre he encontrado que los muggles tienen un sentido de la decoración algo soso.

–Anda, hazme un favor y cállate. No podemos perder el tiempo discutiendo sobre el mal gusto de los muggles y su decoración mientras mi hija Elissa está en brazos de un desgraciado como ese.

Neville no pudo reconocer las voces en el primer instante, pero la palabra "muggle" los delató. Tenía magos en su casa. Así que serían amigos suyos.

Se asomó a la puerta para ver si veía a alguno de esos magos. Hacía tiempo que no veía ninguno, ni siquiera a Luna, que le había prometido que iría a visitarlo de vez en cuando. No vio directamente a las personas, pero vio unas sombras moviéndose. El pelo era corto, así que se trataba de hombres. Además, las voces tampoco habían sonado más agudas de lo normal. Intentó descifrar algo más a partir de los detalles de las sombras, pero estaban demasiado alejados de la pared y sólo se podía reconocer un relieve difuminado.

–Neville! Neville! Estás ahí?

–Sal de donde estés, Longbottom! Tengo prisa!

Vale, misterio resuelto. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Lo cierto era que esperaba cualquier visita, pero de esos dos? Había sido una gran sorpresa. Se dirigió hacia las sombras y entonces los vio. Un rubio algo despeinado y un moreno con gafas. Además… también traían a un pelirrojo consigo... hechizado?

–Qué es lo que ha hecho Ron para que lo tratéis así? – No era un reproche. Era curiosidad.

–Raptar a mi hija y dársela al búlgaro de Krum. –Corto, frío y bien resumido. Típico de un Malfoy. No podía perder el tiempo – Anda, dame plantas para respirar en el agua durante al menos una hora, y date prisa, mi hija debe estar sufriendo y no puedo perder más el tiempo.

Neville se quedó estupefacto, nunca hubiese creído a Ron capaz de hacer algo así. Pero, aún así, _las apariencias engañan._ Mucho engañaron en sus tiempos, cuando se enteró de que _Draco_ y _Hermione _salían juntos. Ese par, el que se había insultado hasta más no poder, habían acabado casándose y teniendo hijos. Definitivamente, las apariencias engañaban.

Se dio cuenta de las circunstancias y decidió hacerle caso a Draco y darle prisa. No solo por respeto, sino que también por miedo. Siempre le había tenido miedo al Slytherin. Seguramente por la manera de ser que tenía antes de que Hermione lo cambiara. Por que, él, al igual que todos, también se había dado cuenta de que Draco había cambiado. Pero seguía dándole miedo, no sabía exactamente por qué. Así que, por esa misma razón, se dio más prisa de la normal y empezó a buscar en los cajones. Buscaba y buscaba, pero de algún modo, no encontraba el pedido. Dónde demonios podía haberlo clasificado? Se quedó pensando un momento, con la mano en la barbilla. La última vez que lo había usado había sido…

Bingo! Una lucecita en la cabeza se le encendió de repente y se acordó. Salió de su mini invernadero y se dirigió hacia la cocina, sacando un pote que contenía algas de la nevera.

Se dirigió donde se encontraban los dos magos movedizos y el paralizado mientras iba zarandeando con cuidado ese potecito.

–Te acuerdas del torneo de los tres magos en cuarto, Harry?

Harry asintió, con una mueca de asco. Sí, se acordaba. Y también se acordaba que por poco no se atragantó por lo mal que sabía esa cosa. Merlín, tenía que volver a tomarla?

–Pues bueno, aquí la tienes. Hay cinco. Pero no tomes más de una de go...

–Lo que tu digas, Longbottom. –Draco le interrumpió. No podía perder más tiempo del debido y estaba empezando a perder los nervios de verdad – Ahora dame ese condenado pote. Mi hija no tiene demasiado tiempo. – Se lo quitó de las manos y sacó a Harry de ahí, a empujones.

–Gracias, Neville! –Harry hablaba rapidísimo, Draco no se hacía esperar – si necesitas algo ya te lo devolveremos, es solo que ahora no...

Harry no pudo acabar su frase ya que Draco había dado la dirección en la que irían. Hogwarts. Entrarían por la chimenea de Slytherin. Y eso le daría recuerdos a Draco.

Hermione estaba volando a toda velocidad por los cielos. El día no era claro, y era un poco difícil controlarlo todo con tantas nubes. Pero eso era lo último que le importaba. Lo que realmente le parecía importante era el hecho de encontrar a Elissa. A _su vida_ Elissa. Y lo haría. Aunque fuese lo último que hiciese, pero lo haría. Unas pocas nubes grises, recargadas de agua, y a esas alturas nieve, no serían un impedimento para ella. No podían serlo y no lo serían. Bien lo sabía ella.

Entró justo en esa zona tan conocida para ella: se empezaban a ver castillos. Eso quería decir que estaba a punto de llegar a Hogwarts. Estaba a punto. A punto, a punto, a punto. Hasta sentía cómo le latía el corazón. Menuda rapidez! Menudo compás! Menuda fuerza! Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Elissa estaba cerca. Muy, muy cerca. Su instinto femenino y maternal se lo decía. Esbozó una sonrisa en la cara. En unos minutos, quizás en unas pocas horas volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos, protegida.

{...}Entraron por Slytherin, como predicho. Harry se sentía muy desorientado, pero Draco estaba allí y él sabía perfectamente donde estaban.

–Sígueme, Potter. Y date prisa, joder!

Esa fue su orden. Entonces, se puso a correr con Harry y Ron detrás suyo. Harry se puso a pensar. Slytherin no estaba igual como esa vez que había bebido una poción poli-jugos para transformarse. Cierto, seguía siendo el mismo ambiente frío, con los mismos tonos oscuros, verdes y plateados en la sala. Pero había algo que era diferente. No era el mismo aire tan denso de entonces. Era algo más tranquilo. Algo más... calmante, relajante. Le gustaba, no podía negarlo. Pero por mucho que le gustase, nunca hubiese cambiado de casa por ello. Él era un Gryffindor, y siempre lo sería.

Tuvo que salir de su mar de pensamientos a la que Draco empezó a subir por un laberinto de escaleras, así que ahora le tocaba concentrarse. Si Hogwarts en sí siempre le había parecido un laberinto, la parte de Slytherin era endiablada. Escaleras movedizas, escaleras temblorosas, decenas y decenas de ellas que se movían sin parar! Suerte que no había absolutamente nadie ahí. Seguramente, los niños tendrían vacaciones preeliminares a las vacaciones de navidad, para poder prepararse a fondo para la época de exámenes. Harry recordaba que eran unas épocas muy duras, y que no podía tomárselas como si fueran un chiste.

Después de diez minutos subiendo y bajando escaleras como si les fuera la vida en ello, los tres magos llegaron a la entrada principal. Y como necesitaban un descanso pequeño para volver a respirar con normalidad, se dedicaron a observar un poco la zona. Cuántos recuerdos. Justo delante se les presentó esa enorme escalera en la cual Draco se presentó. "Soy Draco. Draco Malfoy. Espero que seamos muy buenos amigos". Arrogante y engominado, presentándole una mano la cual él rechazó. A partir de ahí, se dedicaron a hacerse sus respectivas vidas infiernos, para acabar siendo amigos. Amigos que, en esos mismos momentos, se estaban ayudando. Pero era por una buena causa.

Draco fue el primero en recuperar el aire y volvió a emprender el paso, bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad y coordinación con sus pies, que no parecían querer tropezarse.

–Vamos, Potter! Y Date prisa, joder!

–Joder es tu palabrota favorita, eh? – Harry no pudo evitar el comentario. Draco había repetido la orden y había repetido _esa_ palabrota varias veces. Además, intentaba ser gracioso, por mucho que no le tocara.

Draco se quedó callado. Entonces, bajaron las escaleras y salieron por la puerta principal, que daban al jardín.

{...}No podía creerlo. Su miedo se había hecho realidad. Un dementor bastante grande y bastante feo se le había presentado delante de sus narices. Y parecía tener hambre. Hambre de recuerdos felices. Pero Hermione no se dejó cazar tan fácilmente. Visualizó Hogwarts, forzando un poco la vista y decidió aumentar un poco la velocidad, para que, si tenía que caer, cayese en el jardín. No había nada que le garantizara que no se rompería nada, pero si tenía que arriesgarse, se arriesgaría. Lo haría por Elissa. Por que tenía demasiadas ganas de volver a estar con ella.

Así que, aumentó la velocidad, siendo perseguida por el dementor. Y cuando sintió que había algo frío, _helado_ detrás suyo, hizo lo que le correspondía hacer.

–Perdóname por lo de tu escoba, Draco. Te lo compensaré. – Se dijo a sí misma.

Entonces, sin pensarlo, se tiró des de más de 1500 metros de altura.

Iba cayendo, cayendo y cayendo, no podía parar. Y, sorprendidísima, vio a Draco.

–AAAAAAAAAAAH! DRACOOOOOOOOO!

–Esa voz… Hermione? No, no puede ser. – Se dio un par de bofetadas a sí mismo – Está en casa y está enferma. Además, Zabini la está cuidando.

Pero de nuevo, esa vocecita insistente lo llamó, con un tono de voz bastante más alto que el de la primera vez que había oído gritar su nombre.

–DRACO, COGEME, JODER, COGEME, COGEME, COGEMEEEEEEE! AAAAAAAH!

Miró hacia al cielo y la vio. Hermione estaba cayendo a gran velocidad.

–HERMIONE!?

–COGEME, DRACO, NO DEJES QUE ME CAIGAAAAA! COGEME! AAAAAAAAAAH!

Dicho y hecho. Hermione cayó redonda en sus brazos, tirándolos a ambos al suelo.

Draco no supo como re accionar al principio. Hermione le había dado su palabra de que se quedaría en casa, descansando. No solo por que estaba enferma, sino por que le había confesado que tenía miedo de perderla. Y aunque tenía que haber previsto que podía pasar algo así, Draco había confiado en que Hermione se hubiese quedado en la cama. Pero con lo testaruda, lo valiente y lo orgullosa que era su Gryffindor, sabía que no había podido resistir a la tentación de ir a salvar a Elissa con él.

Pero de todos modos, había faltado a su palabra, así que tenía que reñirla. Lo que había hecho no se hacía.

–QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ!? CREÍA QUE TE HAB –

Hermione lo calló con un beso. No podía más.

**Bueeeno, pues no os quejaréis esta vez! Ha sido bastante largo esta vez! :D Bueno, y como lo de pedir reviews no se me da bien, os dejo a vosotros a vuestra bola. Claro que me encantaría que me dejaseis vuestra opinión, eso no estaría mal. No voy a poner un número para el siguiente capítulo, por que al igual que yo me doy mi tiempo para escribir, vosotros os lo dais para leer, y deciros que "tenéis que" no sería justo. Así que... bueno, espero que os esté gustando mucho la historia y que, si queréis, podéis dejar vuestros comentarios. Muchísimas gracias, chicos! Sois los mejores! :) **


	12. Hasta que la muerte nos separe

**Esos ojitos grises**

**Capítulo XII:** **Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

Draco se quedó quieto, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Por un lado, sentía unas ganas tremendas de coger y devolverle el beso, ya que había echado muchísimo de menos sus dulces, suaves y tiernos labios; esos labios que tantas veces había besado. Pero por otro lado, Hermione había roto su promesa y se había escapado, y eso no se hacía. Simplemente, no se hacía. Pero conociéndola cómo la conocía, sabía perfectamente que ahora no habría vuelta atrás y que Hermione se empeñaría en acompañarlos a buscar a Elissa. Y cómo que no había tal vuelta atrás, Draco acabó por decidirse de ponerle una mano alrededor de la cintura, de ponerle una mano detrás de la nuca y de besarla con pasión. Al fin y al cabo, un beso no dejaba de ser un beso.

Hermione no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lágrima de alivio cuando sintió los labios de Draco sobre los suyos. Después de todo, ella había estado todo el rato en la incertidumbre de si le había pasado algo malo o no. Y, cómo bien sabía ella, perder no solo a Elissa, sino que también a Draco, sería tanto, que acabaría por quitarse la vida sin dudarlo ni un solo instante. Pero como había visto que se encontraba bien, que todavía no tenía ni un solo rasguño en su pálida tez, se permitió sentir un poco de alivio en tales circunstancias. No podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse aliviada al cien por cien hasta que diese con Elissa y la volviera a tener en sus brazos.

Draco fue rompiendo el beso poco a poco, sin querer separarse del todo de sus labios. Iba dándole pequeños besos mientras iba tomando distancias. Una vez el beso roto, se abrazó a ella con fuerzas, poniendo una mano en su cabeza mientras la apretaba levemente contra su pecho, dejando que oyera el latido de su corazón. Le acariciaba el pelo, esos ricitos traviesos que se habían encrespado un poco a causa de la recién caída. Y, queriendo pero sin querer, mientras le esparcía besos por su cabeza, intentando tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse a sí mismo, se encontró sollozando. Y, al notarlo, Hermione solo pudo abrazarse más fuerte a él. Lo quería demasiado como para dejarlo ir.

–Cómo has...?

–Tendré que regalarte una escoba nueva. – se ruborizó un poco.

Y, aunque estuvieran en tales circunstancias, Draco no pudo evitar reír y darle un beso en la cabeza otra vez. Sí, era cierto. Estaba medio enfadado con Hermione por haber roto su promesa y haber decidido ir hacia el peligro, pero se alegraba de tenerla en sus brazos otra vez, protegiéndola él mismo.

Le dio otro beso, esta vez, algo más dulce.

Habían ignorado completamente el hecho de que Potter y Weasley estuvieran presentes, observando la escena. Observándolos a ellos dos. Harry se sentía, en cierto modo, celoso. Ginny le había hecho daño, cierto, pero no podía negar que él también echaba de menos el hecho de besarla. Y Ron… Ron estaba petrificado y se encontraba flotando en el aire, pero había visto toda la escena y, a pesar de no poder mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, sus ojos reflejaban celos y autocompasión. Aunque hubiese creído que lo hubiese aceptado en Hogwarts, cuando los vio a los dos montados encima de la escoba besándose, no era así. Estaba muerto de celos y quería que esa escenita amorosa y compasiva acabase lo antes posible. Y no sólo él, sino que Harry también.

–Chicos, haced el favor. Todo el mundo mágico sabe que os queréis mucho, pero no necesitáis montar una escena besándoos con tanta desesperación. – Al mencionar lo del beso, no pudo evitar haber puesto algo de retintín en su voz. Él también quería.

Hermione miró a Draco y después a Harry. Lo miró con lástima, y en cierto modo, con compasión y comprensión. Después de todo, si ella no hubiese dicho nada, ahora Harry no estaría de malas con Ginny. Pero, al tratarse de un dato crucial para salvar a su hija, tuvo que abrir la boca y desvelar el secreto, rompiéndole el corazón y el alma a Harry, a fin de cuentas, a su mejor amigo. Y aunque su hija fuese su prioridad, no podía evitar sentirse mal por él. Al fin y al cabo, no había sido su intención decírselo cómo lo había dicho.

–Perdona, Harry, yo no… – No sabía muy bien qué decir.

–Déjalo. – Mustió él. – Me basta con que paréis y os centréis en lo que habéis venido a hacer: salvar a vuestra hija.

Draco le dedicó una mirada asesina, pero Harry la bloqueó, ignorándola. Todos sabían que estaba fuera de sí, que estaba conmocionado y que no estaba siendo él mismo en esos momentos. Y si estaba en tales circunstancias, tenían que perdonárselo, ya que, visto des de un punto de vista racional, Harry era Harry pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Era una persona muy confusa y herida la que tenían delante, y esa persona tan confusa merecía sus respetos. Así que, con el apretón de manos que Hermione le dio a Draco, le hizo entender que no valía la pena enfadarse ahora por tales comentarios. Así pues, Draco lo dejó pasar… sólo por esa vez.

–Vayamos al lago de la Sanación, chicos. –propuso Hermione – Si no me equivoco, el barco debería estar… – Forzó un poco la vista, recordaba que siempre se veía una especie de palo que salía del agua, para que los búlgaros supiesen con certeza dónde se encontraba su barco – Allí.

Hermione acabó la frase casi inaudiblemente. Esa visión le había traído demasiados recuerdos. Recuerdos de los cuales hacía tiempo que no se acordaba. Meneó su cabeza mientras la agachaba. Fue justo ese día, en el cual ella se dirigió hacia el barco y pilló a Viktor y a Ginny _In Fraganti_, con las manos en la masa, cómo quién diría. Volvió a menear su cabeza con decisión y volvió a alzar la vista. Ahora no era momento para pensar en ello. Ahora tenía que pensar en Elissa, en cómo rescatarla sin que nadie sufriera ningún daño.

Llegaron justo delante del lago, justo delante de donde Hermione había dicho. Ahora, prácticamente, todo lo que tenían que hacer era nadar en dirección norte. Todo recto. Nadar hasta dar con ese barco sumergido. Pero cómo demonios aguantaría la respiración? El barco estaba al menos a dos kilómetros y medio de ellos! Y sus pulmones no daban para tanto.

–Vale, genial. Ahora qué? – Mustió Hermione con fastidio.

–Ahora qué de qué? – preguntó Draco, sin entender muy bien lo que Hermione quería decir.

–Cómo diablos representa que vamos a cruzar el lago nadando si los pulmones humanos no dan ni para un cuarto del trayecto?

Draco sacó el pote que Neville le había dado. O, en otras palabras, el pote que le había sacado de las manos. Lo claro, claro, por favor.

–Con esto. – Dijo, abriendo el tazo y cogiendo una. – Merlín, esto es asqueroso... –Le ofreció el pote a Hermione – Anda, coge una.

–Éstas son las algas con las que Harry hizo la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos, verdad? – Dijo, cogiendo un alga – Qué asco, por Merlín… Y esto tengo que comérmelo? – Fue una pregunta retórica llena de ironía.

–Trae, Malfoy. – dijo, arrebatándole el pote y cogiendo un alga – Cuantos recuerdos, Merlín.

Harry se giró y se dio cuenta de que Ron también estaba ahí, y que, para mayor seguridad, tendrían que llevárselo con ellos. Pero, desgraciadamente, había un pequeño problemilla.

–Chicos, tenemos un problema. – Señaló – Cómo representa que Ron va a venir con nosotros si está hechizado? Quiero decir, cómo diablos va a respirar bajo el agua?

Y, con lo señorita Sabelotodo que era Hermione, tuvo la respuesta ante sus narices en un plís plás.

–Harry, no seas tonto, por Merlín! – Le riñó, con tono de reproche, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Las personas hechizadas con un _Petrificus totalum _respiran por la piel, que, de algún modo, hace de función de branquias. No va a ahogarse. – Miró el alga con una mueca de asco – Vale… Ahora… A la de tres. –Se dirigió a la orilla del lago – Una… – Cerró los ojos – Dos… – Se tapó la nariz con una mano – Y tres! – Cogió el alga y se la metió a la boca, tragándola en seco. Entonces, se tiró al agua.

Draco hizo lo mismo.

–Una… Dos… TRES! – Al agua patos.

Ambos estaban debajo del agua, sólo que había una pequeña diferencia. Hermione estaba sufriendo dicha "metamorfosis" a causa de las algas y no podía parar de moverse, asustando algo a Draco, que nadó hacia ella. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar, Hermione ya volvía a ser normal y tenía ya sus branquias y sus manos y sus pies aletadas; y a él le comenzaban a entrar los efectos.

Cinco segundos después, cuando por fin pudo relajarse, Harry apareció con Ron e hizo su transformación. Una vez estuvieron todos, Hermione habló debajo del agua.

–Vale, podéis entenderme?

Todos asintieron.

–Muy bien. Ahora haremos lo siguiente. Yo soy la única que sabe con certeza dónde está el barco de Viktor, así que vais a seguirme todos. Y vais a nadar rapidito, que dos kilómetros y medio es bastante y éstas algas tienen un efecto de una hora.

Todos volvieron a asentir y Hermione se dio la vuelta y empezó a nadar a toda velocidad, seguida de los otros.

Mientras tanto, en cierto punto de cierto barco, se hallaba un búlgaro con cierto bebé de ojitos grises oscuros que no paraba de llorar. No sólo tenía hambre y miedo, sino que necesitaba un cambio de pañal _urgente_. Pero Krum, que, en cierto modo quería vengarse también un poco de Hermione por dar a luz a un bebé que no era suyo, se negó a cambiarla, dejándola llorar a todo pulmón.

El Búlgaro ya se había acostumbrado a sus llantos, así que no le pasaba nada si tenía a la niña a su lado gritando sin parar, el dolor de cabeza había cesado hacía rato, y ya no le importaba en absoluto que llorara. Si quería llorar, adelante. Con ese volumen, no lo fastidiaría más. O, al menos, eso era lo que creía, ya que ese bebé tan descarado agudizó su tono de voz, provocando así que sus tímpanos casi estallaran.

Estaba a punto de hechizarla con algo por culpa de la pérdida de nervios, pero de repente, la niña calló. Había _algo_ que la había hecho callar. Y ese _algo_ le decía que su familia estaba cerca. _Muy_ cerca. Elissa, inconscientemente, se tranquilizó y se puso a dormir.

Todos, especialmente Harry, sabían que en el lago de la Sanación habían monstruos marinos. Eran prácticamente inofensivos, a no ser que se les molestara, pero, con sus apariencias, siempre daban bastante respeto. Y fue respeto lo que sintió Hermione al ver una especie de pulpo con cuerpo de sirena acercándose a ella a gran velocidad. Rebuscó en su libro mental de animales mágicos y dio con la solución: una "pulpirena", el único animal agresivo que había por allí. Y aunque estaba completamente en contra de maltrato animal, tuvo que sacar su varita y defenderse.

–_Desmaius!_ – La pulpirena fue buceando hasta las profundidades.

Sin girarse, siguió su camino, aumentando un poco su velocidad. Habían pasado tres cuartos de hora y el barco se veía a duras penas. Rayos! No había algún conjuro que aumentara la velocidad? No, desgraciadamente no. Así que nadó lo más rápido que pudo, sin importarle si se cansaría o no. Qué importaba ahora el cansancio cuando le habían raptado a su hija.

Y pensando, pensado en su hija, pasaron diez minutos, y llegó, con los hombres detrás suyo.

–Por dónde entramos, Hermione? – Preguntó Draco, poniéndose a su lado.

–Hay una puerta de escape justo a proa estribor. En este caso, la usaremos como puerta de entrada.

Todos se la quedaron mirando con caras raras. Una de las aficiones de su padre era navegar, y siempre utilizaba tales términos. Pero para ellos, para ese par de magos que no habían cogido un puñetero barco en sus vidas, esas palabras eran totalmente desconocidas. Hermione lanzó un suspiro y "tradujo" "proa" y "estribor".

–Proa es la parte delantera del barco, y estribor es la parte derecha. – Los hombres alzaron las cejas, en señal de haberlo entendido – Anda, seguidme.

Fueron nadando, nadando y nadando hasta que Hermione vio una puertecita con una especie de paño. Le hizo señas a Draco para que la ayudara a abrir y, a puras duras, acabaron abriendo y entrando dentro del barco.

Una vez todos dentro, cerraron la puerta rápidamente y empezaron a metamorfosearse a magos humanos otra vez. Sus aletas iban desapareciendo y sus branquias también. Empezaron a respirar con dificultad cuando volvieron a sentir aire llenar sus pulmones.

Pasaron cinco minutos y todos pudieron tranquilizar sus respectivos ritmos de respiración. Entonces, Draco hechizó el caminar de todos y se puso el dedo delante de la boca, queriendo decir que estuvieran callados si no querían ser descubiertos.

Tanto Hermione como Draco agudizaron sus oídos para detectar los lloros de Elissa.

Un segundo…

Nada. Sólo el murmuro del agua.

Dos segundos…

Nada. Sólo algún tipo de carraspeo del barco.

Tres segundos…

_Algo_. Pero no se trataba de Elissa.

Cuatro segundos…

_Pasos_. Quizás era Krum. Draco se aventuró a sacar su cabeza para comprobarlo, pero no era el búlgaro. Era uno de sus sirvientes. Por su cabeza pasó un plan diabólico que le facilitaría a su hija. Salió de ahí, sacó su varita y apuntó al sirviente, que se había girado y lo había visto. Pero antes de que el pobre sirviente pudiera reaccionar, Draco había pronunciado su hechizo.

–_Desmaius! _

El sirviente cayó al suelo. Draco se dirigió hacia él y le tiró del pelo, arrancándoselo. Lo que tenía en mente era una poción multijugos.

–Draco, qué diablos pretendes?! – Hermione gritaba en susurros. No podía ser descubierta, y no tenía intención de dejarse descubrir.

–Potter, por casualidad no tendrás crisopos por aquí?

–Una poción multijugos? – Preguntó Hermione, incrédula.

–Bingo!

–Draco, tú eres tonto?

Draco hizo una mirada de sorpresa y se quedó mirándola.

–Cómo pretendes hacer una poción multijugos si se tarda _un mes entero_ para que puedas tomártela? Y tú eres un maestro en pociones? Ya te vale, chato.…

Mierda! Hermione tenía razón. Cómo no había caído en ello antes? Bueno, pues ahora tenía que dejar al sirviente tirado al suelo y actuar.

Actuar, sí. Actuar con Potter y Weasley, pero sin Hermione. No tenía ganas de que le hicieran daño. Pero si se quedaba sola, entonces cabía la posibilidad de que Krum la encontrase y la raptase a ella también. Así que tendría que llevársela con ellos. Lanzó un suspiro al aire. Si sólo se hubiese quedado en casa…

Hermione se dio cuenta de tal suspiro e interpretó al instante de qué se trataba. Draco quería que diese media vuelta y volviera a casa. O al menos, que se quedara escondida en algún sitio para que no le pasara nada. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. No. No iba a quedarse de brazos y piernas cruzadas mientras él se arriesgaba hasta el punto de morir para salvar a su hija. No iba a hacerlo, e iba a decírselo alto y claro: NO.

–Draco, sé en lo que estás pensando. Y no, no pienso quedarme sola, viendo cómo te juegas la vida para salvar a Elissa.

Draco volvió a suspirar. Por qué no podía entenderle? Intentó hacerla razonar por medio de palabras, actuando más como un Gryffindor que cómo un Slytherin. Pero ahora le daba todo igual. Tenía que hacerla entrar en razón cuanto antes.

–Hermione, escúch...

-No, Draco, escúchame tú a mí. –Draco apartó la vista, pero Hermione le cogió la cara y le obligó a mirarla – No me vengas con "no quiero perderte." Ya sé que no quieres perderme, y yo tampoco quiero perderte a ti, Draco, créeme que es lo último que quiero. Pero tengo que ir contigo. Lo juramos en el altar, en el día de nuestra boda. Estaremos juntos en lo bueno y en lo malo, recuerdas? –Draco intentó volver a apartar la vista, pero Hermione volvió a girarle la cara para que la mirara – Recuerdas?

Hermione clavó sus ojos caramelo café en los ojos mercurio de Draco, dándole a entender que, por mucho que él no quisiera perderla, era ella la que tenía razón. Los votos lo dejaban muy claro: en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separase. Y ahora, que se encontraban en una muy mala situación, tenían que permanecer juntos. No sólo lo decían los votos que había jurado cumplir en el día de su boda, sino que también se lo decía su corazón. Hermione tenía que estar a su lado cuando diesen con Elissa. Por que ella también era su madre y tenía el pleno derecho a estar allí cuando la salvaran. Ella también tenía derecho a ser la heroína de su propia hija, al igual que él el héroe de ellas dos. Y lo serían. Lo serían ellos dos juntos.

La besó con pasión, cerrando un pacto. Él se la llevaría si ella prometía no irse. Y con irse, no sólo se refería a que la raptaran, sino que, con irse, también se refería al tétrico tema de la muerte. No quería perderla por nada del mundo. Y ese beso, era lo que le garantizaba que se lo prometería. Y él sabía muy bien que ella no sería capaz de romper esa promesa.

–Lo recuerdo, Hermione.

Hermione le sonrió y se abrazó a él. Entonces, el barco se movió de un modo muy brusco, asustándolos a todos. Incluidos Krum y Elissa. Su tierna, tierna Elissa, que daba señales de vida, y lloraba.

–Elissa! – Hermione y Draco gritaron a coro, corriendo como unos locos desesperados hacia el sitio de donde estaban oyendo los lloros de su hija. Nunca les habían parecido tan bonitos. – ELISSA!

Una puerta. Era esa la distancia que había entre los padres y la hija. Y antes de entrar, Hermione miró a Draco.

–Draco. – Le llamó.

–Hermione. – Le contestó.

–Recuérdalo. En lo bueno y en lo malo.

Draco le dio un apasionado beso en los labios. Se lo había prometido. No sólo en el día de su boda, sino que también ahora. En esos precisos instantes. Estaría con Hermione en todas y cada una de las circunstancias que vivieran, fueran buenas, o malas.

El beso se fue rompiendo, y Draco se quedó mirando los ojos de Hermione, diciéndole con los suyos lo mucho que la quería.

–Hasta que la muerte nos separe, Hermione.

–Hasta que la muerte nos separe, Draco.

Draco abrió la puerta de golpe. Esta vez, en lugar de una nota, se encontró a Elissa, en carne y hueso, a manos de un búlgaro. Krum. Viktor Krum.

**Yujuuuu! Otro capítulo :D Estáis contentos? :D Me alegro. Bueno, pues… ya sé que en el capítulo anterior había dicho que no pediría reviews, pero… resulta ser que sí que quiero :D Me dais cinco reviews? Plíiiiiiiiiiiis? :3 :) Gracias! Espero que os esté gustando! Venga, chicos! Sois los mejores! :)**


	13. Albus y Elissa

**Esos ojitos grises**

**Capítulo XIII:** **Albus y Elissa.**

Sus ojos estaban calvados en ella. Aunque quisiera, no había modo de apartarlos. Era… Era ella! Ella con sus perfectas curvas, ella con su carita angelical. Era Hermione! Cogida de la mano de... Draco? Merlín, a qué extremos había tenido que llegar? Se había casado con un mortífago, y, además, se había atrevido a darle una hija? Joder! No podía creérselo. Simplemente, tenía que ser mentira! No podía haber cortado con él unos años atrás por... _ese_. No, no podía. Pero era la cruda y fría realidad, no había nada de romanticismos.

–Tú… Y él…? – balbuceó, antes de reaccionar – HERMIONE, PERO QUÉ COÑO CREES QUE HACES ENGAÑÁNDOME CON EL MORTÍFAGO!

Hermione explotó. Engañarle? Ella a él? Vamos, no jodamos, por Merlín! Ella lo recordaba de una manera diferente! No había sido él el que se había supuestamente cansado de ella y había decidido ponerle los cuernos con Ginny? No había sido _ella_ la que lo había pillado con las manos en la masa, in fraganti? Vamos, joder! No tenía ningún derecho a quejarse, y menos si Hermione había puesto punto y final a su relación sentimental. Ahora estaba felizmente casada con Draco, con el cual había tenido una hija preciosa, que, desgraciadamente, por el momento, se encontraba en los brazos de esa persona que, en su día, le hizo tantísimo daño.

–ENGAÑÁNDOTE?! ENGAÑÁNDOTE!? _YO_ A _TI_?! – Gritó – ANDA, VIKTOR, NO JODAS! TÚ ME PUSISTE _LOS CUERNOS_ CON LA _ZORRA DE GINNY_!

_Con la zorra de Ginny_. No pudo evitarlo. Justo en ese momento le vino a la memoria la bofetada que le dio cuando Ginevra intentó hablar con ella. "No lo sabía, no lo sabía!" fue su excusa. Una mierda, que no lo sabía! Y por mucho que ahora mismo se encontrasen en otros tiempos, estaba furiosa. Furiosa con Viktor, furiosa con Ginny, pero, sobretodo, furiosa consigo misma por no haberlo visto des del principio que lo que le estaba tendiendo Viktor era una simple y mera trampa. Un desliz amoroso, nada más! Sólo la quería por su cuerpo. Y ella pensaba todo lo contrario. Qué tonta, por favor… qué ciega.

Draco fijó su mirada en Elissa, aunque escuchaba todas y cada una de las palabras con atención. Pero no podía concentrarse tanto en Hermione, tenía que esperar a que Viktor estuviese lo suficientemente distraído como para arrebatarle a _su_ hija de los brazos. Y eso necesitaba algo más de tiempo. Así que, aunque le doliera oír la trágica historia y el horrible dolor que tuvo que sufrir por culpa de ese maldito búlgaro, dejó que Hermione gritara un poco más.

–_YO_ PUSE PUNTO Y FINAL A NUESTRA RELACION, VIKTOR! A PARTIR DE AHÍ, TODOS TENÍAMOS DERECHO A SALIR CON QUIEN QUISIÉRAMOS, SIN NECESIDAD DE SENTIR NINGÚN TIPO DE PUDOR! ERAMOS LIBRES! YO ERA TAN LIBRE COMO TU DE SALIR CON OTRA PERSONA, Y TUVE LA SUERTE DE ENCONTRAR A DRACO, CON EL CUAL SOY FELIZ!

Mierda. Esa última frase hizo que el búlgaro clavara sus ojos en Draco durante varios segundos. Lo miraba con odio, con rencor, con ira, con celos. Con… frustración. Estaba frustrado, muy frustrado. Hermione le estaba dejando bien claro a quién era a quién quería, y en ningún momento había podido relacionar "Viktor" con "amor". Y eso, además de dolerle, le frustraba. Por eso lo miraba así. Y no podía evitarlo, así como Draco no podía evitar sentir como le daba un ataque de nervios bajo esa mira. Necesitaba que Hermione volviera a sacar algún otro tema para distraerlo un poco más y pudiera coger a Elissa! Lo necesitaba! Y ya!

–Qué coño miras, búlgaro de mierda? Tengo monos en la cara o qué? – No pudo evitar ese pequeño ataque de arrogancia.

A Viktor le dio algo y se dispuso prácticamente a atacar. No tenía una varita a mano, Draco lo había visto. Pretendía hacerle daño con sus propias manos, al más estilo muggle. Estrangularle el cuello hasta que se volviese lila y pusiera los ojos en blanco, dejando así de respirar. Pisotearle el pecho hasta que su corazón dejase de latir. Y, por el mero caso de que sobreviviera, darle una patada en sus testículos para que quedase estéril y no pudiese darle a Hermione más hijos. Pero como no sobreviviría a su ataque, se quedaba... _tranquilo_. Aún con la niña en brazos y con el plan en mente, Viktor se dispuso a saltar hacia Draco, que estaba con la varita a punto.

–_Petrificus totalum!_ – Hermione tenía buenos reflejos, así que fue más rápida que Draco.

Bingo! Viktor se había quedado de piedra. Elissa se había quedado en sus brazos, dejando ir un llanto desgarrador que les dolía hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Merlín, lo que la pobre habría tenido que sufrir. En manos de ese búlgaro, de ese desgraciado que se había atrevido a hacerles esto.

Hermione, más cansada pero al mismo tiempo más aliviada que nunca, se cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar. Draco lo vio, se dirigió al búlgaro, le quitó a Elissa de las manos y le propinó un par de bofetadas bien dadas.

–Te sienta bien hacerla llorar así, cabrón?! – esa vez fue un puñetazo que lo hizo caer al suelo- EH!?

Draco se dirigió hasta donde estaba Hermione y se sentó a su lado, abrazándola con fuerza y pasándole a Elissa en las brazos, para que pudiera abrazarla fuertemente. Estaba allí, gracias a Merlín! Con ellos, otra vez! Le salían lágrimas de alivio y de felicidad con solo sentir como su piel blanca de bebé volvía a rozar la suya, tan dorada, como sus pequeñas manitas volvían a tirarle de su pelo marrón, de sus rizos que ahora estaban más encrespados que nunca. La observaba con atención y dulzura: Su pequeño pequeñito volvía a estar en su boquita, de la cual ahora no salían gritos, sino suaves suspiros y balbuceos de bebé. De Elissa. De _su_ Elissa. De ella y de Draco.

De repente, alzó la vista y miró a Viktor. Frunció el ceño. Ella ya sabía que, después de lo que había hecho, en su vida merecería una segunda oportunidad de ella. Nunca. Eso era seguro. Pero no pudo resistirse a la tentación de darle a Elissa a Draco para que la mimase y entonces levantarse, para dirigirse dónde se encontraba ese despreciable búlgaro y dedicarle unas cuantas palabras bien dichas.

Se puso de pie.

Dio un paso.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Se plantó justo enfrente de Viktor.

Se agachó.

Sacó su varita.

Susurró.

Lo dedicó una última mirada de desprecio.

_Avada kedavra! _

Viktor no aguantó el ataque.

Murió.

No derramó ni una lágrima. Ni siquiera sintió angustia.

Cayó en la inconsciencia. Estaba cansada, enferma y, de algún modo, destrozada.

Fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Estaba en su casa, echada en su cama. Draco estaba a su lado abrazándola, desnudo, durmiendo.

Se incorporó un poco. Estaba confusa. Qué habían sido los últimos eventos?

Empezó a tiritar. Empezó a sudar sudor frío. No entendía absolutamente nada, y el no entender nada la ponía de los nervios.

Su inquietud despertó a Draco.

–Mi amor, qué pasa? Estás bien?

–Y Elissa?

Draco contestó cómo si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–Pues en su cuna, donde debería estar. Donde sino?

Hermione vaciló.

–Hermione, mi vida, qué te pasa? – Draco estaba empezando a preocuparse de verdad.

–Draco, cuanto hace que no teníamos sexo? Quiero decir… Si estás desnudo... – se dio cuenta de que ella también lo estaba y enrojeció – ...Y yo también… pues esta noche… bueno, ya sabes! En fin, que cuanto tiempo hacía que no… intimidábamos?

Draco se quedó estupefacto con la pregunta. Pero sobretodo por el extraño comportamiento de Hermione, que estaba empezando a híper ventilar. Qué diantres le pasaba a esa bruja?

–Hermione, mi amor, tranquilízate. – Le clavó su mirada en los ojos – Tranquilízate. Shh… Shh… Ya está… ya ha pasado. Tranquila… Tranquila… – Hermione empezó a soltar gemidos secos. Conociéndola, era señal de que se estaba tranquilizando. – Por qué haces todas esas preguntas, Hermione?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. No tenía importancia por qué lo preguntaba, lo que sí que era relevante era su respuesta.

–Contesta, Draco! – Estuvo a punto de darle otro ataque de nervios. – Cuando fue la última vez que hicimos el amor?

–Vale, vale, vale! Tranquila! A ver, a parte de esta noche... Anteayer no pudimos por que yo tenía un dolor de cabeza que no me aguantaba... pues entonces, debe hacer... – Se puso a pensar – No sé, dos días, quizás?

Dos días? No hacía 10 meses que no tenían sexo?

–Draco, qué edad tiene Elissa?

Eso sí que lo había tocado. A Hermione le pasaba algo serio.

–Tiene cuatro meses, Hermione.

Cuatro meses? El mundo se había vuelto loco. Elissa tenía cinco semanas, y eso lo sabía muy bien!

–No, no puede ser! No puede ser! Tiene cinco semanas, Draco! Cinco semanas!

Entonces, Draco cayó en lo que le pasaba a Hermione. Había estado tan traumatizada y tan estresada por culpa del rapto de Elissa durante los últimos meses, que su cerebro había omitido toda la información vivida.

Hermione se puso todavía más nerviosa y empezó a llorar secamente. Merlín, qué coño se había perdido?

–Hermione, Hermione, Hermione! Tranquila! – Draco la abrazó bien fuerte y acercó su cabeza a su pecho, para que oyera el latido de su corazón – Mi amor, sí, tienes razón. Hace cuatro meses que rescatamos a Elissa, y tú has estado muy estresada. Tu cerebro no quiere recordar el estrés, por eso lo ha omitido. Pero tú tranquila, eso es señal que ya no estás traumatizada. Si te ayuda a calmarte, te diré que la habitación de nuestra pequeña Elissa está hechizada con la magia más negra que existe y nadie puede hacerle nada. Pero ahora tienes que tranquilizarte, Hermione. Tranquila, ya ha pasado. Ya ha pasado. Shh… Shh…

–He acabado matando… a Viktor? – Lo preguntó con un hilo de voz, atemorizada de sí misma.

Draco vaciló un poco, pero sabía que merecía saber la verdad.

–Fuiste demasiado dulce. – Se le ensombreció el rostro al pronunciar tales palabras. Él hubiera matado a ese búlgaro de un modo _muy_ distinto. – Pero hiciste lo que debías.

Hermione se quedó callada y se acurrucó en Draco, buscando algo más de su calidez y su abrazo.

–Qué ha sido de Ginny? Y de Harry? De los Potter, en general.

Draco se sorprendió. Creía que el trauma había borrado _ciertas_ partes de estrés, pero tanto como para olvidar la gran discusión que tuvieron al decidir que Harry se quedaría a vivir con ellos hasta que todo el papeleo y todos los juicios pasasen?

–Tampoco te acuerdas que Harry está viviendo con nosotros por que están en trámites de divorcio? –Le cogió su cara y la miró, preocupadísimo – Hermione, qué es lo último de lo que te acuerdas?

–El rescate de Elissa, cuando … maté a Viktor. Entonces caí inconsciente. Y no me acuerdo de nada más. – Lo miró a los ojos, confusa y con ganas de saber una respuesta – Cuéntame, Draco, qué pasó?

El rostro de Draco volvió a ensombrecerse un poco al recordar todos los eventos. Era mucho a la vez y era algo difícil de resumir. Además, le costaba creer que Hermione no se acordase. Simplemente, no podía ser! Qué le había dado, una especie de conmoción, o algo así?

Suspiró. Hacía cuatro días que habían ido a ver a Erica Flather para que revisara a Elissa y a Hermione, y le había asegurado a Draco que la depresión post-parto conllevaba conmociones consigo hasta el sexto mes después del embarazo. Hermione apenas llevaba cuatro. Seguramente, habían sido efectos que habían llegado con algo de retraso, borrándole la memoria hasta el punto que le había dicho. Y cómo sabía que cuando Hermione quería una cosa siempre la conseguía con métodos algo... _poco_ _sutiles_, no se arriesgó a aguantar más preguntas de las normales y se dignó a contarle el relato de los últimos cuatro meses.

–Bueno, verás… Es algo difícil. Pero lo voy a intentar. –Dejó que su mirada se perdiera en algún punto desconocido de la habitación, abrazando a Hermione un poco más fuerte. Habrías cosas que no le gustaría oír y no quería que se fuese – Después de que matases a Viktor, tú te desmayaste y Potter apareció con Weasley justo en el momento en el que el barco empezó a llenarse de agua con una velocidad increíble. Por suerte, el búlgaro no era tan idiota como pensábamos y tenía una hoguera de llamas verdes, así que fuimos a casa. Estuviste inconsciente durante tres días seguidos.

–En serio? – Se lo preguntó cómo si fuera una niñita de cinco años, fascinada por algún cuento de hadas.

–Sí, Hermione, en serio. Durante tres días seguidos. – hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó con su relato – Entonces, cuando despertaste, hicimos el amor. Pasaron dos meses en los que pudimos recuperarnos del susto del rapto de Elissa. Entonces, un día, Potter apareció destrozado en el vestíbulo, empapado por la lluvia. Había intentado hablar con Ginny sobre lo que pasó con Viktor. Lo de que la violó. Ginny entendió a Harry de un modo muy distinto del cual él hubiera querido que le entendiese, pero a veces, las cosas… – Dejó la frase al aire, como si no supiera cómo seguir.

–A veces, las cosas…? – Repitió Hermione, impaciente.

–A veces, las cosas no son tal y como uno las quiere. Potter quería hablar con Ginny, pero ella se negaba a contarle la verdad. Lo intentaron mucho, al menos Potter sí lo hizo. Hasta que no pudo más, fue a Zabini, y le dijo que quería divorciarse de Ginny y…

Ahí sí que no tenía ni idea de cómo continuar. Sabía que Hermione no se lo tomaría bien y que reaccionaría de un modo inadecuado. Y con la conmoción y la pérdida de memoria que ya llevaba encima, no necesitaba darle razones para que se pusiera nerviosa en cualquier sentido que fuera. Simplemente, no lo necesitaba.

–Y qué más, Draco?

Pero Draco no quería hablar más del tema.

–Eh… Hermione, quizás cuando te despiertes mañana por la mañana te acuerdas. Por que no cerramos los ojos y vamos a dormir un poco?

–Draco, acaba de contarme lo que me estás contando! – refunfuñó, haciendo morros.

Draco lanzó un suspiro de pesadumbre. Sabía que de todos modos, no iba a librarse de esa, así que no le quedaba más remedio que seguir contando.

–Potter no sólo pidió el divorcio, Hermione. También pidió que se le retiraran los cargos de Albus.

– A Ginny?

–No, y eso es lo raro. – Hizo una pausa, sin saber si continuar o no, pero la mirada de Hermione fue demasiado, así que tuvo que decirlo – Quiso que se le retiraran a él.

–Me estás diciendo … – Empezó – Que Harry Potter ha renunciado a su hijo Albus?

Draco bajó la cabeza. Ya sabía él que eso no acabaría bien.

–Tú fuiste la primera en entenderle. Le ofreciste una habitación hasta que le fuese mejor, y ahora todavía está por aquí. Delante de Potter fui educado, pero en cuanto estuvimos a solas, tuvimos una discusión bastante fuerte.

–Pero, por qué? Te molestaba el hecho de que le hubiese ofrecido un lugar donde dormir?

Draco no pudo evitar dejar ir una leve carcajada de arrogancia. No, no era eso.

–No, no se trataba de eso. Se trataba de que le dijiste que le entendías y que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo. Y cómo todos estábamos algo tocados por lo de Elissa… Lo interpreté mal y, de muy mala manera, te dije que si atrevías a dejar a Elissa, ni que fuera sólo a mi custodia, te arrepentirías de por vida.

–Me amenazaste? – se separó un poco de los brazos de Draco.

–Tú no te quedaste corta, querida mía! – Le contestó, con algo de retintín en la voz – Me llamaste mortífago irresponsable que no entiende a las personas ni se esfuerza para entenderlas.

Hermione se ruborizó y volvió a acurrucarse en Draco. Le sabía mal.

–Lo siento mucho, Dray… –Susurró tímidamente.

–Tranquila, lo acabamos solucionando cómo solemos solucionar nuestras discusiones siempre. Sólo que... duró un poco hasta que machaqué mi orgullo a cero y te pedí disculpas.

–Qué quiere decir "poco" para ti, Draco? – Preguntó divertida, alzando una ceja.

–Bueeeeeeeeenooo... – rió nerviosamente – Digamos queeee... cinco días.

–CINCO DÍAS? – Hermione no salía de su asombro. Draco apenas se aguantaba las ganas cuando Hermione tenía la regla, y los diez meses que tuvo que pasar, los pasó dándose placer a sí mismo con la mano. Y que él mismo decidiera sentirse así de ofendido durante tanto tiempo por que sí, acotándose a las consecuencias de no tener sexo durante ese tiempo, le parecía sorprendente. – Me tomas el pelo.

–No, qué va, fueron cinco días. Acabamos disculpándonos como nos disculpamos siempre, ya sabes, pequeña. –le guiñó un ojo y rió un poco, de buena gana. – Y desde entonces, Potter está viviendo por aquí, por que todavía siguen los trámites de divorcio. Y Ginny…

Hermione se quedó callada y con la mirada clavada en Draco. Estaba a punto de decir algo de Ginny, su mejor amiga. Seguramente, estaría destrozada. Más aún estando embarazada de… Un momento. Ya no lo estaba! Seguramente habría dado a luz hacía…

–Draco, cuanto hace que Ginny dio a luz por segunda vez? – le interrumpió. Necesitaba saberlo.

–Es lo que intentaba decirte. Nadie lo sabe. Verás, los trámites de divorcio en el mundo mágico van mucho más rápidos que los del mundo muggle, Hermione. –Explicó – Hace 2 meses que Potter está viviendo con nosotros, por que, sin Ginny, los trámites no pueden continuarse.

–Como que sin Ginny?

Draco vaciló. No estaba seguro de decírselo.

–Draco, contesta!

–Se ha fugado. – Dijo entonces, casi al instante – Se ha fugado sin decirle nada a nadie. Nadie sabe si el niño que lleva dentro ha nacido en buenas o malas condiciones ni nada. Nadie sabe nada.

–Joder…

Hermione lo murmuró más para sí que para Draco. Le sorprendía mucho de Ginny. Era decir, Hermione siempre había pensado que Ginny era una mujer fuerte, una de esas que no se rendían con el primer golpe, con la primera caída al suelo. Pero seguramente, en esa ocasión, la sabihonda Gryffindor se había equivocado. Ella ya sabía que era mucho estrés para los Potter, tanto para Harry, como también para Ginny, y, por desgracia, también como para el pequeño Albus, que, a pesar de su corta edad, acababa de perder a su padre.

No podía decir que sólo entendiese a uno de los dos. Los entendía a ambos. Ginny había tenido muchísimo estrés con el tema de la violación y más en esos tiempos en los que Harry intentó "sacarle información" demás para intentar seguir con su relación. Pero Ginny no podía. Más que nada, no podía por que, simplemente, no había más. La habían violado, la habían dejado embarazada y ella no había dicho nada por miedo a que le hiciese demasiado daño a Harry. Y Harry… bueno, entendía que ahora no quisiera ver ni a Ginny ni a Albus. De Ginny se sentía traicionado. Y de Albus… No podía. No podía ver a Albus sin ver a Viktor. Y eso le dolía, por que le recordaba la traición de Ginny. Y aunque lo había intentado todo para seguir con su relación con Ginny, al final, se vio tan jodidamente abatido, que tiró la toalla y se presentó en casa de los Malfoy, dónde sería acogido.

Entonces, pensando, pensando en Harry, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe.

–Potter, es que no te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar en una habitación!? – El entrar en habitaciones sin llamar a la puerta era algo que sacaba de quicio a Draco.

Harry ignoró el comentario de Draco.

–Ha llegado una lechuza. Es del Centro Médico de Londres Mágico. Albus no para de sangrar! Joder, y Ginny no está con él! Lo ha abandonado! JODER! –Dijo entre lágrimas.

Hermione entonces lo vio claro. Harry se cuidaría de su hijo, sería Ginny quién los abandonaría. Miró a Draco y Draco le devolvió la mirada. Ahora mismo se vestirían e irían al hospital, pero Elissa empezó a llorar de un modo muy extraño. Eran gritos... de dolor?

Hermione se dirigió como un rayo a la habitación de Elissa. Mierda, ahora sí que tenía una razón _de verdadero peso para ella_ para ir al hospital. Elissa estaba sangrando por todas partes... Seguramente, igual que Albus.

–DRACO! DRACO, POR FAVOR!

Hermione cogió a su bebé por los brazos y ella también se quedó empapada de sangre. Justo en ese momento, Draco llegó.

**LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOO! LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTOOOOOOO! Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, los exámenes me han tenido loca! Suerte que ahora puedo dedicarme un poco más a esto por que tengo dos semanitas de vacaciones :D Bueno, chatos, ya lo sabéis, dejadme vuestras opiniones en los reviews, a ver si puedo venir con más sorpresas! ;) Muchas gracias por leer, chicos, sois los mejores! :)**


	14. Esos ojitos grises

**Esos ojitos grises**

**Capítulo XIV:** **Esos ojitos grises. **

No se hizo esperar ningún segundo. Cogió un puñado de polvos floo que había encima de la encimera donde cambiaban a Elissa y, cogiendo a Hermione con Elissa en brazos y a Harry, dijo con voz bien clara y alta:

–Centro Médico de Londres Mágico! –Espetó – Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos…!

Durante los pocos segundos que fueron el viaje hasta el hospital, todos pedían a Merlín o a quién fuera que no fuera demasiado tarde. Por favor, que no lo fuera. Por lo que más fuera, que no fuera demasiado tarde para esos dos bebés, ni para Elissa ni para Albus.

Llegaron a recepción y a la recepcionista no le hizo falta ni un momento para llamar a alguno de los medimagos que había por allí. La pobre niñita estaba sangrando por todas partes! Necesitaba ayuda, y ya! Solo un insensato desalmado y descorazonado sería capaz de dejar a un bebé, o en general a una persona, sufrir así. Uno de los medimagos se acercó a ellos, frenando su esprinte.

–Señores, por favor, denme el bebé. – Hermione vaciló un poco, tenía mucho miedo. Después del rapto de Elissa, no se fiaba de nadie. – Señora, en serio. No voy a hacerle nada! Solo voy a curarla! Ya es el segundo caso que se presenta hoy, y el otro bebé se está recuperando muy bien. Ahora, démelo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, esta sangre está algo seca y no es buena señal!

Entonces, de acto reflejo, Hermione le dio Elissa al medimago, que, a pesar de sumo cuidado al cogerla, se puso a esprintar por los pasillos del hospital. Hermione no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada. Y es que era lógico. Acababa de olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado esos últimos cuatro o quizás tres meses y medio, y que a Elissa le diese un ataque así, tan de repente, no tenía sentido. Oh, en serio, a quién coño pretendía engañar!? NADA estaba teniendo sentido, y eso, a parte de dejarla frustrada, la dejaba sumamente confusa. Por que, a ver. Qué tipo de lógica tenía el hecho de que Ginny abandonara a Albus si tenía la custodia total para ella?! Joder, no entendía nada. Nada en absoluto. Se pasó una mano por la cara, masajeándose la sien. Realmente, todo eso la volvería loca.

La chillona voz de la recepcionista no consiguió sacarla de sus pensamientos, así que Draco intervino.

–Hermione, mi amor… –Hermione seguía con la mirada perdida – Cielo, contesta!

–Eh, qué? –Sacudió su cabeza un poco – Ah… Perdona, Draco. Qué decías?

–Decía que Potter se ha ido a ver a su hijo y que la recepcionista te está pidiendo tus datos.

–Eh... ah, sí, claro, perdón. –Se dirigió a la recepcionista – Perdone, qué era lo que exactamente quería saber? – Preguntó, algo agitada. Sacarla así de sus pensamientos no era una buena idea.

–Nombre, fecha de nacimiento propia, nombre del bebé y su fecha de nacimiento, por favor. – Espetó de malas maneras.

Esa recepcionista la estaba mirando algo escéptica. Esa mujer no traía buenas pintas consigo. No solo por el hecho de que estaba empapada de sangre, sino por que, a parte de ver que tenía el aspecto de que su hija la había literalmente arrancado de la cama de un susto descomunal, traía unas ojeras y una palidez algo poco comunes en cualquier persona. Y aunque no le importase en absoluto por el hecho de estar en su puesto de trabajo, sin mezclar ningún tipo de sentimientos, tal y cómo lo dictaba la profesionalidad de su profesión, no pudo evitar preguntarse cual hubiera sido el motivo de cómo se veía.

–Hermione Jane Malfoy, 19 de septiembre de 1979, Elissa Chrystal Malfoy, 9 de noviembre de 2012.

La recepcionista tenía un libro que estaba hechizado y que cambiaba de página según las informaciones que Hermione le iba dando. No bastaba. Las informaciones de Draco también eran necesarias.

–Señor, por favor, déme también su nombre completo y su fecha de nacimiento.

–Draco _Lucius_ Malfoy, – Su segundo nombre lo dijo con rencor y con sombría por culpa del recuerdo de ese vil hombre al que tuvo que llamar "padre" durante diecisiete años de su vida – 5 de junio de 1980.

El libro continuaba hojeándose, hasta que, al cabo de unos segundos, paró a la página correcta, donde habían todas las informaciones y todos los registros médicos realizados hasta la fecha. Menudo listón! También se podían ver todas esas visitas hechas al medimago Andrew Sutherland, ese hijo de perra quién se atrevió a hechizar a Hermione justo cuando se había quedado – por fin! – embarazada de él. Y, por supuesto, también estaban todas esas visitas a Erica Flather, todos esos chequeos médicos que Hermione tenía que hacer durante el embarazo más las revisiones que tenía que hacer después del embarazo, para ir viendo cómo iba progresando en su depresión post-parto.

–La doctora Flather es su medimaga particular, por lo que veo. También es la pediatra de la niña?

Draco afirmó.

–Bien. En seguida la llamaremos y le informaremos del caso. Por favor, si son tan amables, vayan a esperar a la sala de espera. Si pasara algo nuevo, les informaremos enseguida. –Dijo la recepcionista, poniendo un punto de página al libro y cerrándolo.

–Gracias. – Fue lo último que Draco le dijo. Y es que, a decir verdad, fue más por educación que por quererlo decir. Esa recepcionista era una borde como pocas habían.

Dándose la vuelta y cogiendo a Hermione por la cintura, se dirigió a la sala de espera, que, curiosamente, a pesar de estar siempre llena de gente mayor tosiendo o quejándose de sus dolores, hoy estaba vacía. Miró a su reloj. Las 4:12h de la madrugada. Vale, entonces no le sorprendía en absoluto. Era decir… si la mayoría de gente que venía a la consulta sobrepasaba los setenta años, cómo diablos podía esperar a que esos viejecitos de despertaran en medio de su sueño para molestarse en venir a esas horas? La gente mayor necesitaba su sueño, su descanso, su reposo. _Total, otra cosa no saben hacer_, pasó por la arrogante mente del rubiales.

Pero entonces, tuvo que salir de su ataque de arrogancia momentánea y centrarse. Se centró en Hermione. Se había sentado en una de las sillas con mucha pesadumbre, tenía los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y tenía su cabeza en sus manos, masajeándose su frente, como si tuviera dolor de cabeza. Y es que, realmente, la pobre, tenía todo el derecho a tenerlo. Por eso no la culpaba y por eso se sentó a su lado, poniéndole una mano en la rodilla, intentando consolarla.

En vano. Hermione se levantó bruscamente y empezó a dar vueltas por la sala, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido, con la mirada perdida y sumisa en sus pensamientos. Lo que más saltaba a la vista era el hecho de que estaba enfadada consigo misma por no entender nada.

Pasaron muchos minutos, puede que hasta hubiera pasado una hora, y Hermione seguía dando vueltas y vueltas por la salita sin parar. Por mucho que lo intentara, no conseguía verle la lógica a las cosas, y eso la fastidiaba mucho. Además, tenía a su pequeña váyase Merlín a saber dónde en ese endiablado hospital, y estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Y se comportaría de un modo muy brusco si no sabía algo de su pequeña dentro de muy poco.

Draco, que la conocía, la entendía. Sabía que no estaba en su naturaleza no entender algo y sabía lo mucho que la frustraba. También sabía lo impaciente que era Hermione, esa era una faceta que ambos compartían. Sabía que quería oír algo de Elissa, tal y como quería él. Pero tenía que hacerle ver que tenía que esperar. Así que, en un tono de comprensión pero de severidad al mismo tiempo, abrió la boca para pronunciar unas palabras.

–Hermione, qué esperas solucionar así?

Hermione pasó olímpicamente de él. Estaba tan sumergida en su océano de pensamientos, que ni siquiera le había oído.

Draco creía que lo estaba ignorando, así que se levantó y se puso delante de sus narices.

–Hermione, mírame a los ojos. –Ordenó.

Hermione obedeció y le miró al rubio directamente a sus esferas de mercurio. Entonces, él repitió la pregunta.

–Qué esperas solucionar así, Hermione?

–No lo sé, Draco. – Fue sincera pero seca. – Simplemente, espero que vengan médicos y nos digan algo.

–Y por eso tienes que estar dando vueltas sin parar, con estos aires de cabreo?

–No estoy cabreada. –le espetó.

–Sí, Hermione, sí que lo estás. Estás cabreadísima contigo misma por que no tienes ni idea de lo que ha pasado en estos últimos meses y eso te fastidia. Y créeme cuando te digo que te entiendo, pero dar vueltas y más vueltas hasta que te caigas al suelo mareadísima no hará que los médicos nos digan algo de Elissa con antelación! Haz el favor y ven a sentarte y a tranquilizarte.

Hermione respiró hondo y se contuvo de no explotar en ese mismo instante.

–Sentarme y tranquilizarme, Draco? Tú... A ti... a ti qué diablos te pasa?! Tú... tú...

– Yo qué?

–Tú... Tú... –Algo estaba empezando a aclararse, por mucho que se le estuviese nublando la vista por la impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer nada por su hija. –Eres… Eres un… un…!

–Exacto, vamos, dímelo, Hermione! Yo qué?! Qué soy!?

Draco la estaba provocando a propósito por una buena razón. Hacía algún tiempo, a él también le pasó una cosa similar. Cuando empezó a salir con Hermione, después de hacer su relación pública y después de que su madre le enviara su primera carta después de seis años de espera, él también cayó en una conmoción y no se acordó de lo suyo durante unos días. Recordaba que estaba con ella a todas horas, pero no tenía ni idea de por qué. Era como un instinto que le decía que tenía que permanecer a su lado. Y, la verdad, Hermione acabó notándolo enseguida. Y entonces, se puso a hablar con él y lo provocó hasta tal punto que recobró la memoria. Entonces, su teoría se basaba en que, si ahora a él le daba por provocarla, quizás se acordaría de repente de lo que había pasado.

–ERES UN _INCONSCIENTE DE LAS NARICES QUE..._ – Hermione paró en seco y se puso una mano delante de la boca, frunciendo el ceño y clavando su mira caramelo café en la mercurio de Draco – Espera un momento. Eso ya lo había dicho antes.

La teoría de Draco funcionaba! Pero tenía que hacerla recordar algo más. Así pues, la provocó un poco más.

–Anda, Hermione, no me jodas y dime qué soy, joder! –Estaba siendo un gran actor.

–Que no te _qué?_ _Pero serás hipogrifo! Pero tú qué hostias te has creído, mortífago de los..._ – Y dale, otra vez – No, en serio, Draco. Eso ya lo había dicho.

Draco apretó un poquiiiiiiiiito más.

–Que no cambies de tema, joder! Además, cuando podrías haberlo dicho!?

–Esa vez que discutimos. Por lo de Harry y Ginny. Cuando me amenazaste.

–Cómo sé que no me estás diciendo esto por que te lo he contado hace unas horas?

–Por que, literalmente, dijiste: _Tú atrévete a abandonar a Elissa, que te juro por lo que más quieras que no me haré responsable de mis actos_. –Lo dijo casi en un susurro. Entonces, los aplastantes hechos pasados – Los cinco hechizos de la habitación de Elissa… las charlas con Narcissa… las veces que hemos hecho el amor… la discusión… Me acuerdo de todo, Draco!

Draco lanzó un suspiro de alivio al aire y la abrazó con fuerzas, acariciándole el pelo. Por fin se acordaba! Ya iba siendo hora de que volviera a entrar en sí! Lo que le había costado, joder!

Se separaron del abrazo y Draco le cogió las manos a Hermione, bailando con ellas ni que fuera un poco. Clavo su mirada a su danza y estuvo callado unos momentos, mientras en su mente escogía las palabras adecuadas que decir. La había provocado mucho y de mala manera, haciéndole una cara que no debería haberle hecho estando Elissa en una situación tan delicada como en la que estaba. Pero por suerte, no tuvo que pensar mucho, ya que Hermione habló primero.

–Draco?

–Dime, Hermione.

–Gracias. –Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Gracias a él, ahora podía volver a entender las cosas y verlas con claridad y no se sentía _tan_ frustrada cómo se sentía antes. – En serio, gracias. Y…

–Y…? – dejó ese "y" al aire, como si le dijera que tenía que acabar la frase.

–Y perdona por insultarte. – Se puso algo colorada, sin mirarle a los ojos, mientras reanudaba el juego de manos que Draco había empezado – Ahora y entonces. Me sabe mal. En serio. Te debo disculpas.

Draco cogió el mentón de Hermione, lo subió hasta que quedasen cara a cara, tiró un poco de ella, y, acortando distancias, la besó. Ella le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y empezó a acariciarle el pelo con una mano llena de sangre seca. Pero a decir verdad, ni a ella ni a Draco le importaba.

Fueron separándose de su beso y Draco la abrazó con algo de fuerzas, como si le dijera sin palabras que no tenía que preocuparse, por que hacía tiempo que había quedado perdonada. Hermione se sintió aliviada al entender el mensaje. Disfrutaba de ese momento. Por que ese era uno de esos momentos que no quería que se acabaran nunca.

Pero ese fue el momento que fue roto bruscamente por Harry Potter. El tío podía ser lo más inoportuno del universo si se lo proponía! Pero antes de que Draco pudiera abrir la boca para reprochárselo, Hermione cogió la iniciativa y, simplemente, sonrió.

–Qué sabes de Albus, Harry? –Preguntó a buena fe.

–Está bien, sólo que muy cansado. –Sonrió, con cansancio. Menudo susto se había llevado – Ha estado durmiendo todo este rato. Y vosotros? Sabéis algo de Elissa?

Hermione iba a decir algo, pero entonces, el mismo medimago que los había atendido antes, apareció en la habitación.

–Los señores Malfoy, si no me equivoco.

–Así es. –Afirmó Draco.

–Su hija… –miró en los papeles que traía consigo y leyó el nombre – Elissa ya está estable. Pueden ir a verla, si quieren.

–Gracias, doctor. –Se agradeció Hermione – Pero, dígame. Qué es lo que ha pasado? Quiero decir… a qué se debe una cosa así sin ningún tipo de hechizo o sin malestar previo?

El medimago alzó las cejas y la miró amigablemente durante algunos largos segundos, sonriéndole. Draco se puso algo celoso y la cogió algo más fuerte por la cintura.

–Verá, es algo que puede pasar en bebés de su… digamos, condición.

Draco pareció ofendido. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que pensaba que Hermione era más bruja de sangre pura que de sangre sucia, así que la sangre de su hija era la más pura que existía. Eso de "condición" no le había hecho ni una pizca de gracia. Así que, en un tono mortalmente frío, decidió espetarle lo que pensaba, siendo _políticamente correcto_ con ese medimago.

–Condición, doctor? A qué se refiere exactamente con eso? –El retintín de su voz era más que obvio para Hermione, y estuvo a punto de romperle los dedos de la mano al apretarla tan fuerte para darle una seña de que se controlase.

–No, señor Malfoy, por favor, no me malinterprete. Es una condición en el buen sentido. –volvió a sonreír.

–Explíquese. –A pesar de haber recibido la buena noticia, Draco seguía siendo frío.

–Su hija tiene un potencial mágico muy alto, señor Malfoy. Tanto, que le ha dado un ataque involuntario de magia.

Ese tío se estaba contradiciendo. Si tenía un potencial mágico tan alto, por qué demonios tenían que darle ataques involuntarios de magia? No debería ser del revés? Donde demonios estaba la lógica en eso? Antes de que Draco pudiese objetar alguna cosa, el medimago prosiguió con sus explicaciones.

–Seguramente estaba teniendo una pesadilla, como quien dice, y ha atacado a la persona de su sueño que le daba miedo. Si resulta ser que esa persona es _real_ y se encuentra en el mundo mágico, entonces, esa persona es atacada por el hechizo involuntario también en la vida real y no solo en el sueño.

–Soñar con magia defensiva y atacar en el mundo real por miedo? – interrumpió Harry.

–Sí, se podría decir así.

–Entonces, al igual que Albus ha atacado a Elissa, Elissa ha atacado a Albus? – Lo dijo más para sí que para el medimago, que con tantos nombres, ya estaba hecho un lío. – Joder.

–Pero como ya he dicho, eso solo les pasa a los bebés con una cualidad mágica extraordinaria. Así que, además de aliviarles diciéndoles que es solo peligroso en el momento, pero que tiene una cura relativamente rápida y fácil, les felicitaré, señores Malfoy, y también a usted, señor...

–Potter. – Le ayudó Harry. El medimago sonrió.

–…Señor Potter –acabó la frase –, permítanme felicitarles. Sus hijos tienen un gran potencial mágico y serán sin duda, magos con talentos excelentes en un futuro no muy lejano.

Y sin más, el medimago se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue. Hermione y Draco fueron a ver a su hija Elissa, que, tal y como si lo quisiera el azar, estaba en la misma habitación que Albus. Hermione corrió a la especie de cuna en la que la habían puesto y le acarició la cabeza con dulzura y ternura. Draco se puso al otro lado de la cuna y le cogió su pequeña manita, que le atrapó su dedo con fuerza. Draco no podía sentirse más orgulloso de su hija.

Entró una enfermera e hizo unos cuantos repasos a Elissa y a Albus, y les confirmó que podían irse a casa en ese instante. Encantados, los Malfoy y los Potter obedecieron y, con los polvos floo, fueron a la Mansión de los Malfoy, donde pusieron a Albus y a Elissa en una habitación y todos se quedaron un ratito en ella, vigilando a sus respectivos hijos. Hermione y Draco estaban al borde de la cuna de su hija, y justo al lado había una camita en la que dormía Albus. Harry estaba sentado en el borde de esa cama e iba acariciándole el pelo con una dulzura digna de padre.

Un poco más tarde, justo cuando iban a irse, Elissa fue abriendo poco a poco esos ojitos grises que poseía y visualizó a sus padres. En seguida se puso a balbucear cosas en su idioma de bebé, no sin una tierna sonrisita dibujada en sus labios. Tanto Draco como Hermione se enternecieron al instante.

–Hola, pequeña. –Dijo Draco, en un susurro muy dulce – Veo que ya estás mejor, a que sí, bichito? A que sí? –Se inclinó y le dio un beso en el frente – Papá está muy pero que muy orgulloso de ti, por que, eh, sabes qué? –Elissa abrió los ojos como platos, como si lo estuviese entendiendo – Eres una brujita fantástica, igual que mamá. Cuando crezcas y tengas una varita, verás lo bien que la vas a manejar. Papá te va a ayudar para que puedas sacar todo el provecho posible de tu potencial.

Elissa, que no había entendido ni la mitad de las cosas que su padre le había dicho, se limitó a continuar balbuceando cositas y a sonreír.

Mientras Draco y Hermione sonreían y estaban con Elissa, Harry estaba a la cama de al lado, acariciándole la cabecita a su hijo Albus, esperando a que abriera los ojos. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho, la verdad.

Pero hubo algo que lo sorprendió. No recordaba que Albus tuviera _ese_ color de ojos...

–Eh… Esto, Malfoys, puedo preguntaros algo?

Hermione y Draco se giraron.

–Creéis que esto de la magia involuntaria en sueños y todas esas historias puede ser algún tipo de unión mágica?

Las miradas se centraron en Hermione. Teóricamente, ella era la cerebrito de los tres, así que esperaban una respuesta.

–Pues... No lo sé, depende. Por qué lo preguntas, Harry?

–Por esto. Venid a mirar.

Hermione fue curiosa a ver a Albus, pero Draco se quedó con Elissa.

–Qué es lo que te sorprende tanto, Harry?

–Que Albus no tiene los ojos grises. Y Elissa sí.

Draco alzó las cejas y Hermione frunció en ceño.

–Pues entonces, supongo que podría ser… –Entonces, Hermione algo captó la atención de Hermione – Espera un momento, qué es esto?

Había una especie de carta en la mesita de noche de la cama de Albus. Hermione, que no sabía lo que era antes de abrirlo, lo abrió. Quizás habrían respuestas.

Y definitivamente. Eso era una gran respuesta. Albus había pintado un dibujo en el que aparecía un bebé de ojos grises y el pelo rubio, con él al lado. Curiosamente, también con los ojos grises. Eso quería decir, que a Albus le gustaban los ojos de Elissa. Albus, que estaba algo débil, simplemente miró a Hermione y luego a su padre. Después giró su cabeza vio a Draco y luego a Elissa. Le sonrió.

–Sabes qué, papi?

–Dime, Albus.

–Se lo pedí a Elissa. – dijo, medio riendo, medio bostezando, con su divertido acento británico infantil. – Y me dijo que sí!

Eso mató a todos los presentes de curiosidad, guiándolos en un silencio algo… incómodo. Representaba que, a su corta edad de vida, Albus Potter ya se había enamorado de su hija Elissa Malfoy? Por Merlín, su hija sería una gran rompecorazones! Sonrió con arrogancia y tuvo las suficientes fuerzas como para romper el hielo y decidirse a hablar.

–Vaya, qué interesante. Y qué le pediste, mini Potter? – Mini Potter era el apodo de Albus. Simplemente, no podía llamarlo por su nombre ni en los momentos serios.

–Des de que conozco a Elissa, siempre me han gustado sus ojos. Así que esta noche, cuando la he visto, le he pedido que me deje esos ojitos grises. Y, sabes qué, tío Draco? Que creo que ha funcionado!

Elissa giró su cabecita y miró a Albus. Ambos sonrieron y se dieron torpemente de la mano.

**FIN.**

**Yujuuu! Final feliz, babyyyyyyy! Sí, lo sé, me ha quedado algo... corto y algo acelerado, pero es que ya tengo otra idea para otra historia (y esta vez, ESPERO que me salga el gran humor negro que tengo :D) y ya tenía ganas de acabar con esta.  
Lo que ha sido de Ginny, desgraciadamente no lo sé. No tenía ideas ni nada por el estilo, así queeeeeee... hahaha :D Bueno, pues nada. Que espero vuestros comentarios diciéndome qué pensáis! Espero que os haya gustado la historia! Gracias chicos, sois los mejores!**


End file.
